Destiny's Child
by Annibelle White
Summary: Destiny foretold of a child who would be the Wizard's downfall, a child of East and West. The Crown Prince and Thropp Third Descending don't know each other. On coming of age, they are married in secret with one purpose: conceive a child that will save them and Oz from the destruction wrought by the Wizard. But is love part of their destiny, too? Fiyeraba
1. Prologue Part 1: The City

**Prologue Part One:** _ **The City, 18 Years Before Birth**_

"Your Ozness!"

The Wizard stuck his head out from behind the curtain, immediately recognizing the voice. He nodded at a guard to shut the doors to the throne room. "Madame Morrible. I didn't expect to see you until the semester was completed."

"The matter at hand required haste, your Ozness. I hailed a carriage and came here immediately. I've had a premonition." The woman's hair was graying, and she swiped at some of the silver and black strands that had fallen from her bun.

He chewed his lip for a moment. Mortia hadn't had a premonition in years, something that troubled her greatly. She had once had premonitions at least once a month, and they had always come to pass. When they had slowed and eventually halted, she'd confided that she worried it meant her power was weakening at the age of forty. "What sort of premonition?"

At this, she stopped. "I'm not certain you'll be pleased."

"You came all this way not to tell me?" He had no time for her games. There were plans to make, meetings to have. "Get on with it."

"I saw a child, a boy. He will be a threat to you."

"A child?" The Wizard could not believe any simple child could pose any risk to him.

"Behind him were thousands of people, people of East and West. They were uniting, your Ozness. And they were uniting against _you_."

"The Vinkus? And Munchkinland?" The Wizard scoffed. "They have nothing in common. How could a child change that?"

"Because he will be the child of both lands, his parents powerful representatives from those communities."

The Wizard paced the room. "And did your premonition tell you who they might be?"

The woman shook her head.

"Is the child born yet? Do you know?"

"He is not."

"And you are certain? A mere child more powerful than I?"

"Don't misunderstand me, Your Ozness. While the boy will have powers, it's what he represents that will defeat you. He will unify the country against you."

The Wizard sat for a moment. "Then we'll have to make certain that child is never born."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"You forget I'm the ruler of Oz now, dear Mortia. I can do whatever I please. I think perhaps new sanctions are in order…" He sighed heavily. "You said his parents would be of importance in their respective states?"

"Yes."

The man grinned. "Then it's simple. We forbid anyone, noble or above, from marrying outside their ethnicity. The child will never be conceived."

 _ **Author's Note:** The PROLOGUE has 3 parts. You'll understand why when you see each part. I'm only posting this one tonight._


	2. Prologue Part 2: Munchkinland

**Prologue Part Two:** _ **Munchkinland, 18 Years Before Birth**_

Frex sat straight up in bed, gasping for air. It was still dark, and Melena was asleep next to him. Trying not to wake her, he slipped out of bed and down the hall. He watched his eldest daughter sleep for a moment, shaken by what he had seen in his sleep. Could she possibly be the future mother of the Savior?

His attempts not to disturb Melena had been futile, as she was up and cradling baby Nessarose in her arms and standing beside him. "What is wrong? Did she make some hideous noise again?"

He shook his head. "No…"

Melena looked at him for a moment. "You look as though you've seen a ghost, Frex."

"Not a ghost… a vision, from the Unnamed God."

Melena rolled her eyes. "A dream."

"This was more than a dream. I felt it, Melana." He grabbed her. "It was about Elphaba."

"What? Is she Kumbrica reincarnate?"

"Stop that sacrilegious blabber! We are not Lurlinist!"

"Fine, fine. What did you see in this 'vision' of yours?"

"Fabala is to bear a child one day, and he will be the Savior."

"That _thing_ is going to bear a child? Tell me, is it green as sin?"

"Well, he was part Winkie…"

"Our daughter? Marry a Winkie? Please!"

"Their prince, actually. This child would finally unite Oz, would save all of us from the sin that has befallen this wretched country." Frex was no longer looking at his wife, but at his daughter again.

"Where is she even going to meet this prince of hers? And why would a prince even want her? What you had was a delusion, not a vision, Frexspar!"

"It will happen, Melana. I will make sure it does."


	3. Prologue Part 3: The Vinkus

**Prologue Part Three:** _**The Vinkus, 18 Years Before Birth**_

It was a happy occasion in the Vinkus, celebrating the Arjiki crown prince's 2nd birthday. Representatives from each tribe had come bearing gifts for the child, and the entire village had attended some of the festivities. As Neadra put her son to sleep, she noted a fire blazing just outside his window and rushed to her husband, still holding her young son in her arms.

"What is it, woman?" Yaer was tired, and the few servants they had were in bed.

"It appears maybe a few drunken party guests thought they'd stay the night on the grounds of Kiamo Ko. Perhaps you should point them towards the village, my king."

Yaer groaned, but go out of his reclining chair and headed towards the front entrance to the castle. "Probably troublemakers from the Scrow," he muttered to himself as he made his way down the stairs.

Opening the door, he stomped outside towards the firelight, hand on his dagger. As he got closer, he noticed a rather intricate wagon with a dragon carved into the top that was so very lifelike. It had been putting on puppet shows of a sort during the party, hosted by a dwarf. It had traveled far just to be here for Fiyero's birthday, but that didn't mean it could just camp out in front of the castle!

"Excuse me," Yaer began in the Common Tongue, "you'll need to move." He knocked carefully on the top of the wagon.

The dwarf emerged with a knowing grin and bowed. "Your Highness, I was hoping for a private audience. The Clock of the Time Dragon has a show specifically for you regarding your son."

Yaer examined the wagon once more. "This is _the_ Clock of the Time Dragon?" There had been legends of it years and years ago, and when he'd seen the earlier, he'd wondered, but he'd thought it was merely a cheap imitation. The Clock's powers of foresight were known throughout the land.

"Here to honor your son, of course." The dwarf answered, bowing once more. "Now, if it could just show you…"

"Of course."

The dwarf pulled a cord and the curtains on the wagon rose, revealing the stage. On it, a male dark-skinned puppet entered with diamonds on his skin. That was the sign for Vinkun Royalty. Fiyero. Then, a female puppet entered, unmistakably green. The two puppets began to do crude things to one another.

"Is this what you needed to show me?" Yaer demanded, angry. "That my son is going to have sex?"

"Oh, he'll have a lot of that. But it's what comes after one particular such session…"

Somehow the green puppet's stomach grew larger until the stage went black and the lights came up again showing the puppet Fiyero and the puppet green woman holding a child. Other puppets, Vinkun and Munchkin, even some Quadling, entered the stage.

An older man appeared, wearing emerald green robes. The Wizard. All of the other puppets overtook him and then held the baby puppet up, handing it a crown.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yaer demanded as the lights faded.

"Only that your son is destined to father the most powerful child Oz has ever seen, provided he finds the right woman." The dwarf said.

"A green girl? And just where are we supposed to find _her_?" Yaer shook his head, incredulous.

"I am only here to show you his destiny, not to help it along." The dwarf merely shrugged. "Good evening, your Highness." He bowed.

"Wait, I don't understand…" But even as he watched, the Clock of the Time Dragon disappeared into nothingness.


	4. Chapter 1: A Cheap, Rented Room

**Chapter 1:** _ **A Cheap, Rented Room Near Shiz, 16 Years Later**_

It was a small inn, rundown and clearly not frequented by many guests of importance. Of course, that's why her father had chosen it. They'd come to Shiz a day early for the wedding. Frex had performed her marriage in a church where he had just taken the job of co-minister. And then he'd ushered them (through a side door, of course) to this inn so they could… consummate it. Elphaba swallowed hard, ready to enter the room.

Her father reached out and grabbed her before she reached the door handle. "Fabala, you know what is expected of you?"

She glared at him. She'd known what was expected of her since she was old enough to understand words. This marriage wasn't about love, it was about the child she was to conceive per some vision her father had when she was still an infant. "I know, Father."

Frex eyed her for a moment. "There was a time a few years ago when you protested this. I thought I'd have to tie you to that bed and gag you so that your prince could…"

"Father!" Elphaba winced. In her teens, she hadn't wanted this. She still didn't. But she'd come to realize that the sooner she got it over with, the sooner she got her life back. She only hoped that bearing a child wouldn't get in the way of her education. "I will do what is expected."

Frex released her wrist. "Good girl." He nodded at her and moved down the hall, finding a small chair and sitting down.

Just what she needed - her father only feet away while she went to her marriage bed. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

Her new husband sat on the edge of the bed, looking up when she entered. She'd only seen him for maybe five minutes before being whisked back here. Elphaba hadn't been able to look into his eyes when reciting her marriage rites. Why should she? This marriage didn't matter. He didn't matter. Neither did she. This was only about the child they were to create. And when all that was over, they never had to speak to one another again if they didn't wish to.

He stood as she closed the door. "Elphaba," he said, her name sounding strangely beautiful with his accent.

"Prince Fiyero," she replied simply. She began undoing her simple white dress and let it fall to the floor.

He stared at her for a moment. "I had thought we could talk, perhaps?"

"We're locked in this suite for twelve hours, and it isn't to talk, Prince Fiyero." She shed her undergarments quickly and settled into the bed. "Shall we get this over with?"

"'Get this over with,'" he repeated slowly. "You don't want this."

"Why would I? No offense, Prince Fiyero, but I don't know you. I also don't want to play hostage to a child for nine months. But we each have our part to play. Shall we?" Elphaba gazed at him levelly. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she hoped he couldn't tell. She was inexperienced and already feeling uneasy naked before him.

He sighed, but removed his shirt. "You understand this might hurt?"

She shrugged. "I know how this works." And she did not truly fear the pain. What she feared was allowing anyone to see the pain.

His eyes traced her body. "This is strange," he admitted. "We're never to tell a soul we're married. We're about to go back to living separate lives, and maybe we'll talk at Shiz, maybe we won't. We'll see each other at prearranged times for sex and that is all. This isn't what I thought a marriage might be."

Elphaba ran a hand through her hair, looking at him. "I understand that this isn't normal, Prince Fiyero."

"Stop with the title, please. I'm your husband, at least when we're alone." He unfastened his trousers and joined her on the bed. "I know nothing about you but your name."

"And I know nothing about you. That's probably for the best."

Fiyero slipped a hand under her chin and kissed her.

She blinked, surprised. "What was that for?"

"If we have to do this, let's enjoy it a little. In the Vinkus, it is believed that a woman's pleasure is lucky, and helps with conception." He traced one of her breasts with his hands. "And if that's what we're trying to do here, then I shouldn't be the only one having a good time."

She shivered and felt her body respond to his touch. "You seem to know what you're doing," she commented, trying to ignore the heat rising to her cheeks.

"I was instructed. Like I said, we believe that pleasing a woman helps with fertility. I've never… if that's what you're asking." He stopped, his eyes meeting hers.

"I wasn't asking. I don't care."

He nodded slowly. "You're certain you don't want to talk some? It wouldn't hurt to know one another."

"I don't care to know you, Fiyero. We're not here to fall in love. We don't have the time for that. We're not allowed to."

"We're not allowed to marry or make love, either, but here we are."

"For a purpose," she clarified. "I don't know why your parents went along with this, but my father had a vision." And since that vision, this had been his focus. He'd uprooted the entire family to move to Shiz to be near her. The only way a young woman was allowed out of her dorm without an Ama was if an immediate family member was supervising her. So her father's plan was to pull her out of her dorm every Saturday afternoon, saying he needed her to assist with his sermon for Sunday morning. And come Sunday morning, she would be at his church. But until then, she'd be shoved into a small suite at a random inn with Fiyero trying to conceive a child.

And when that child was conceived, he'd pull her out of Shiz citing a family emergency and hide her in Munchkinland until she'd given birth. Then she'd return to school - something she'd demanded be a part of the bargain. Frex hadn't cared if she returned to school or not, but she did.

All for some stupid vision her father had… "Why, exactly, did your family go along with this, Fiyero?" She knew that Vinkuns worshipped older gods and idols - her father hated that. So what would prompt them to believe a prophecy from a god they didn't even believe in?

"The Clock of the Time Dragon," Fiyero said simply, returning his hand to her breast.

"The what?"

"It's an ancient legend. Apparently, when I was a child, it came and foretold my destiny, which was for you and I to have a powerful child." He shrugged, as though it was nothing. One of his fingers circled her breast again, and he ran a thumb over the tip.

She stilled a shudder. "Do you believe it?"

"I'm not certain," he told her. "Do you believe your father's vision?"

She shook her head. "Not at all." Her breathing was coming faster. She'd never been touched like this before, and never with such tenderness. It was unexpected, how gentle he was with her. Elphaba ran her hands along his forearms, then his upper arms, feeling his muscles tighten. "But I suppose we have no choice, do we?"

He kissed her softly again, this time pushing her lips apart with his tongue and finding hers. An arm came around her waist and drew her closer to him, their bodies flush. His hands were big, and she sensed the strength beneath them. When they drew apart, he murmured, "As long as you're ready."

While she appreciated his patience, she didn't need it. "I wouldn't have undressed if I weren't," she told him, feigning bravery. She disliked being vulnerable.

He ran his fingers along her thighs. "Your skin is very soft, you know."

She'd never received any sort of compliment regarding her skin. "I… thank you." She studied the markings on his chest for a moment as his fingers moved closer to the juncture of her thighs. Her breath hitched as he began to brush the tips of his fingers carefully over her folds. Elphaba relaxed slightly into his touch, not flinching when a single finger slid inside of her.

When she'd come of age, her father had her examined by multiple midwives to assure her fertility. And yearly, he'd called on a midwife to assure her virginity to make certain she'd be pure for her husband. But the tools inside her then had been probing, cold and metallic. Fiyero's finger was caressing, his flesh warm against hers. He drew his finger out slowly, then moved it back in, and she felt fluid begin to pool between her thighs, slickening her folds and making it easier for him to slip a second finger into her.

He brought his lips back to hers, not waiting this time as his tongue parted her lips and dueled with hers. She kissed him back, not wanting to be a wilting flower. One of her hands went to the back of his head, tangling in his hair. Her other hand clutched at the arm that wasn't moving between her legs. Bravely, she pulled him back over her and onto the bed.

"You're certain?" He whispered.

She'd told him several times again that it didn't matter if she consented, or if she wanted it, but in that moment, her body wanted it. Elphaba nodded and let her legs fall open. As he slipped quickly into her, she stifled a yelp at the sudden pressure, the sudden fullness within her.

"I'm right here," he told her. He ran his forefinger and middle finger over the spot where her neck and shoulder met, massaging her skin. "This is going to be easier if I move now."

While it ached, she shed no tears, only pressed herself towards him. "What you will."

He moved slowly at first, and somewhat awkwardly. But she met his lips with her own again, this time moving her own tongue to meet his first. This seemed to give him confidence, and his thrusts were stronger, fiercer. The throbbing between her legs faded into a deeper, more tender bliss. Her hands clutched the sheets beneath her.

Fiyero began to move faster, and she met his thrusts with her own arched back. Her body knew what to do, despite her inexperience, and she drew him in deeper, until he pushed against something inside her so sweet her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. Her legs wrapped around his waist; one of her hands grabbed at his lower back, wanting more of him, all of him. And he gave it to her, diving so deep she saw stars behind her eyes.

The bed was shaking beneath the force of their sex; her eyes closed as she let the delirium begin to build inside her. A tightening began in her belly and lower; she was moving so fast against him that she could barely breathe. The pleasure began to come now in waves until one so powerful tore through her body that she bit down to keep the moan from flying out of her mouth and her body trembled around him, quaking beneath him. Moments later, he slowed and she felt a burst within her as he finished, panting.

To avoid meeting his eyes, she studied the diamond on his neck and shifted, sitting up slightly so he could pull away. His seed dripped along her thighs, sticky and warm. There was blood there, too, and a little on the sheets.

He noticed it, and stared for a moment. Fiyero swallowed before speaking. "Are you… are you…?"

She only nodded, trying to gather her wits again. He had built a fire in her, and she needed to put it out before it burned her from the inside.

"It felt like you… did you… I tried to hold back until you…"

"I did," she blurted quickly, hoping to stop his yammering. As the feeling faded, the soreness came trickling back. It must've hurt more than she had noticed. Her body wouldn't allow her to close her legs completely yet, so she pulled a blanket over her. She looked to check them time, shocked to find that they still hand a long way to go to finish their wedding night. It had felt like hours of ecstasy. It occurred to her then that they should try again, but the pain between her legs threatened at the simple thought.

He stood after squeezing her shoulder. "I'm going to get a damp cloth and clean the blood…"

"Don't!" Her voice was urgent, and she winced. "I mean… I'm… no water."

"It won't sting…"

"Oh, it will do more than sting," she muttered. "I have a sort of, um, sensitivity to water. Touching it is akin to a burn. If I need to clean, I use alcohol or oil."

He seemed to take a moment to process this. "I see." He grabbed a cloth from the table beside the bed and then examined the bottles there. One was obviously a bottle of wine. Another was smaller, familiar. Oil. "This?"

Her father must have left it there. "That's fine."

He placed some oil on a towel and pulled the blankets back again.

Before he could touch the towel to her thighs, she grabbed it from him. "I can do it myself." He'd been between her legs far too much already, and would be again. Then again, it hadn't been disappointing… she shook her head as she wiped the blood and fluid from her. "Thank you." After a moment, "I suppose we should do that again a few times? We're in here for quite some time…"

"Next time," he said. "I'm not going to bother an open wound, Elphaba. You'll be raw and bleeding worse."

"But we're supposed to…"

He laughed, surprising her. "You really didn't seem like the type who always does what she's supposed to. I see a girl - a woman - who goes along with the important things, but revolts against the little things to make a point."

She shivered, telling herself it was the cool night air. "That's oddly accurate." And it was. She'd learned early on that fighting her father over big things like her marriage or going with him on missions had never done her any good. But she did occasionally skip church, to remind herself that she had a choice.

"Besides, there is blood on the sheets. No one is going to know how many times we were intimate. Next week, if you're up for that, I'd be glad to." He grinned at her. "But tonight, why don't you rest?"

That sounded so tempting. "And what will you do?"

"We start school tomorrow. I'm going to read."

 _ **Author's Note:** The chapters in this story are longer (usually my chapters are 2-3 pages while this one goes about 5), so posting for this will probably be slower, but that's because you're getting more than you would usually with each chapter.  
As you can see, Frex is... not a great father. Elphaba is quite literally a baby-making machine to him. I'm really hoping to look a little more at that later, but I may not. We'll see where the characters take me. We meet Galinda next chapter! :-) _


	5. Chapter 2: Shiz University

_**Author's Note:** Kind of a warning not to expect TOO much from me for the next few weeks. Teachers start school 2 weeks before the kids do, so I've got my job and a community theater production I'm in. It's been a bit insane, because I have to drive back and forth for the next 2 weeks or so._

 **Chapter Two:** _ **Shiz University Campus, The Next Day**_

She had eventually managed to convince Fiyero to take her one more time after she'd woken. A little after that, her father had pounded on the door, reminding them that they needed to leave within a tock. Elphaba and Fiyero had dressed in silence and she'd opened the door. Her father looked past her into the room, nodded at Fiyero and smiled at the blood on the sheets. He'd patted her on the shoulder and said, "Good girl."

Elphaba cringed at the memory from only hours previous, but continued unpacking her things. Her roommate, a slender Gillikinese girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, watched her as she did. Their Ama was in the adjoining room getting settled. "You don't have to stare," Elphaba told the girl sharply.

The girl flinched. "I'm sorry. You look tired. Were you so anxious for Shiz that you stayed up all night? I know I could hardly sleep a wink."

She had slept a little, though it had been uncomfortable. There had been the pain, and the fact that Fiyero was there. He hadn't stared at her or anything, but after what they'd done, how it had made her feel, she'd simply felt awkward. Elphaba had lain there for at least an hour before getting any sleep at all. "I'm fine," she said simply. "What was your name, again?"

"Galinda. And your name is Elphaba. Did I say that right?"

"Yes."

"It's nice to meet you." Galinda said halfheartedly.

Their Ama, a middle-aged plump Gillikinese woman with red hair, entered the room again. "Is your father gone so soon, Miss Elphaba? I thought he'd want to help you get settled."

 _Oh, he made sure I was settled…_ "He had to get things set up at his new church."

"Of course. Besides, I'm sure a young woman doesn't want her father hanging around, especially on a campus full of eligible bachelors. There are quite a few Munchkinlanders here."

Elphaba almost laughed, but coughed instead. "I've seen most of Munchkinland. I'm not interested in finding a bachelor. I don't need one." And that was for certain.

"You never intend to marry?" Galinda asked with a gasp.

"I don't." Elphaba said staunchly.

"Well, you did say you were Thropp Third Descending, yes?" Ama Clutch asked.

She hadn't. Her father had. "Yes. And I'd prefer not to marry at all, as I said." Although it was a bit too late for that.

"But don't you need to pass along your title?" Galinda pressed.

"If I don't, I suppose it would pass through my sister or brother. I'm not concerned about it."

"Apparently not!" Galinda seemed horrified, twisting her curls tightly around a pale finger. "Miss Elphaba, college is for more than just learning. Everyone must have a lively social life."

"Not everyone."

"I, for one, have already made several friends."

"Of course you have," Elphaba muttered.

As if they'd been summoned, two knocks came at the door and Galinda rushed to open it. Two Gillikinese girls, one with a squished looking face and another who was very freckled, burst in. "Galinda, you will never guess what we just saw…" The squished-faced one stopped, staring at Elphaba. At that point, their Ama came in behind them, a squat woman.

"Ah, that's, um, Elphaba. She's my roommate. She's from Munchkinland." Galinda said quickly, answering the unasked question about Elphaba's heritage.

Elphaba had avoided questions about her skin so far - probably because her father had been with her for some of the time - but she knew that was about to change. "I'm a freak of nature," she informed the two girls, shrugging.

It took the girls a moment to gather their wits and then the freckled one choked out, "Pleased. I'm Pfanee. This is Shen-Shen."

"That's nice." Elphaba went to her closet to hang up her clothing.

After a strained silence, Shen-Shen spoke. "Anyway, Galinda, we were about to tell you. There's a Winkie here! I've never seen one. Oh, and his skin is just so dark!"

Elphaba bit her lip. _Fiyero_. Racial tensions in Oz were a bit high - not between Munchkinland and Gillikin, but anyone who looked different was targeted. Sometimes, because of this, Elphaba was looked down upon, sometimes she wasn't because of her ancestry. But she knew that Fiyero would likely be ostracized.

"He must be an absolute barbarian!" Pfanee exclaimed.

Barbaric? The boy she'd been with last night had been polite and kind, even if she hadn't been the happiest about being there. He'd been much more courteous than she had been, for sure. She'd been willing to suffer, and he'd tried to keep her comfortable. That was certainly not barbaric!

"He's a prince. I mean, why else would he be _here_?" Shen-Shen added. "I bet he doesn't even speak one word of the common tongue!"

"He does!" Elphaba huffed, getting frustrated.

"Excuse me?" Pfanee looked at her.

"I just meant…" Elphaba faltered, trying to recover. "In order to conduct business, anyone of importance knows the common tongue. We, um, we went on missions in Quadling Country when I was younger. My father's a preacher. Not all the common folk knew it, but the leaders did." She hoped they didn't ask her why she was blushing. "I would assume it's the same way in the Vinkus."

"How interesting," Shen-Shen replied, voice condescending. She turned back to Galinda. "As we were saying, his skin is so dark I bet you couldn't see him at night!"

Elphaba clenched her jaw and shook her head. How could they be so hateful and ignorant? Fiyero's skin was dark, but difference wasn't necessarily bad. Some might find it appealing, attractive… she shivered.

"And he has these tattoos," Pfanee added. "Diamonds. Everywhere. Well, I mean, I don't know about everywhere. But at least everywhere that you can see!"

They were, in fact, everywhere. But she certainly wasn't going to tell them that. And she thought they were intriguing. She had wanted badly to touch them, but worried she might offend him if she asked.

"A prince, you say?" Galinda seemed nonplussed. "Well, I suppose one needs an education to run a kingdom. After all, he can't be here to find a wife. There are no other Vinkuns here."

Elphaba's level of respect for Galinda immediately rose when she called him Vinkun and not Winkie. She looked over at the girl gratefully, though she wasn't looking back. So Elphaba said, "Not everyone is here to get hitched. Some people are hoping for an education."

Shen-Shen fixed her with a look, then turned back to the blonde girl. "Miss Galinda, would you join us for tea?"

"Our Ama will be with us, so Ama Clutch can stay and supervise your _roommate_ ," Pfanee said with a bit of a sneer. Their Ama, who had been silent up until this point, yawned and nodded in Ama Clutch's direction.

"May I?" Galinda asked.

"Go on," Ama Clutch waved her out.

"Thank you!" Galinda grabbed a pink pocketbook and ran out the door.

Ama Clutch sat down in the chair next to Galinda's desk. "In a way, it's probably a relief that you're not looking for a man," she told Elphaba. "I won't have to worry about you sneaking off and doing anything unbecoming."

Elphaba cackled at that. "No, certainly not."

There was a mandatory meeting of all first-year students in the large lecture hall that afternoon. Girls had to attend with their Amas, so she was stuck sitting beside Galinda. The boys were in a separate section of the hall, and she couldn't help but notice Fiyero. Perhaps she only noticed because he was sitting alone, or because of all the people staring and muttering. Yes, she was getting stared at, but she wasn't isolated as he was. She felt sorry for him.

When their headmistress, a tall and imposing woman in her sixties, entered the lecture hall, everyone stopped their chattering. She smiled strangely at the group of students before her. "Welcome to Shiz. I am headmistress Madame Morrible. I know you are all anxious to begin classes tomorrow. I hope you have gotten comfortable in your dormitories."

She paused for a moment before continuing. "There are some rules I wish to remind you of, since Shiz is currently the only University that allows entrance to both genders. Girls are to be with their Amas at all times unless they are in their dormitories or a parent is supervising. Boys are never to set foot in the girls' dormitories. Girls are never to set foot in the boys' dormitories. I realize that you are of marriageable age, but proper conduct must be followed at all times."

A few boys groaned at this.

"And on that note, I must remind you of the law our Wonderful Wizard put in place. There shall be no courting or fraternization between people of high status from separate countries. It will be taken as an insult to the Wizard's power and considered treason, punishable by death."

Elphaba looked at her hands for a moment, and watched Fiyero out of the corner of her vision. He did not flinch. She had always rallied against the idea because she didn't want a marriage, or a child. Elphaba had never cared that she was risking her own life. Her life had never had value to her. Yet Fiyero was risking his life, as well, for what? A vision? A prophecy? She was doing it out of familial obligation. What, exactly, was his motive? The same?

The woman continued to welcome them, offered them her advice and then dismissed them. As they were leaving, Fiyero caught her eye. His eyes were so dark brown they were almost black, and she felt lost for a moment looking into them. He smiled at her out of the side of his mouth, nodded and walked away. She tried to stop her cheeks from getting inflamed. This was a natural, physical reaction after their intimacy, right?

Galinda babbled at Ama Clutch as they walked back to the dormitories, but Elphaba wasn't paying attention. It wasn't until Ama Clutch said her name a second time, "Miss Elphaba, will you be joining us?"

"Huh?"

"We're going out to buy some necessities that we've forgotten. Would you care to join us?" Galinda asked, exasperated.

"Oh, um, certainly." She needed to get to an apothecary, anyway.

Galinda grabbed silly things, like frilly pillows or flowers. Elphaba rolled her eyes and went to the apothecary next store for oils and potions, ignoring Ama Clutch's look when she came back. It wasn't as though she'd gone far.

The first week of classes was spent discussing rules, procedures or going over things she already knew. The only class of note was life sciences. The professor was a Goat named Dr. Dillamond, and it seemed that bigotry didn't only extend to Vinkuns, but to Animals as well. By the end of the first class, several wads of spit-covered paper had been flung at the poor man. Elphaba stayed behind to help clean them up.

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Miss Elphaba." She sighed. "I wish I had seen where it was coming from." But she'd sat near the front, and most of them had been tossed from the back of the room.

The old Goat didn't seem perturbed, though. "It's fine. You're very kind to stay, though."

"It's nothing." She put the pile of papers in the trash. "This is university. People should be more mature."

"Some are," Dr. Dillamond assured her. "And some will take more time to get there."

Elphaba shook her head. "What makes them think they can treat you that way?"

"Because the people in power treat us that way."

She froze for a moment. "You mean Morrible? Or the Wizard?"

"All of the above, Miss Elphaba. But that's not what you came here to learn." The Goat went back towards his desk. "Again, thank you for your help. I'll see you next week."

Elphaba left, wondering what exactly he had meant.

Saturday afternoon, her father came by the dormitories to "take her to dinner," and then have her help with Sunday's sermon. What that really meant was that he was throwing her into another dank room in a rundown inn while he sat down the hall. Fiyero would meet them there.

She waited for Fiyero naked on the bed, legs spread. His mouth fell open when he entered, and a bulge immediately formed in his nether regions. Elphaba liked knowing she had done that. It made her feel wanted and powerful. This time, no longer afraid of seeming inexperienced, she undressed him, pushed him onto the bed, and took him into her over and over again without a word.

"How was the first week of classes?" He asked later.

"Fine," she replied. Elphaba slid her hands down his chest.

"When I came in, I was going to ask if you were feeling less sore, but you didn't even let me say anything." He commented.

"Because it doesn't matter." She shrugged, sitting up on the bed. "I don't know why you're so insistent on talking."

"It'd be nice to talk to someone," he muttered.

Elphaba bit her lip. He was lonely. She'd noticed him around campus, in classes. No one sat with him or spoke with him. Occasionally, someone would yell racial slurs from across the way, but that was as close to communication as he seemed to get. She softened a little at that. "What's your roommate like?"

"Shy and awkward, I think. He doesn't speak much."

"People haven't been kind to you, have they?"

"Not necessarily unkind, but… they certainly don't care to speak to me or help me."

"It's this stupid law, Fiyero. They think people who are different are less than them." Elphaba sighed. "Is that why your roommate won't talk to you?"

"I don't sense that from him. I'm sure he notices it, and perhaps it's why he won't speak, but more because he doesn't know what to say. He's a Munchkinlander, actually. Maybe you know him."

"Does it matter if I do? You couldn't ever speak to him of me."

"I suppose that's true." Fiyero looked over at Elphaba, examining her body for a moment. "You're different, too."

"I've noticed."

"Not in a bad way…" Fiyero seemed to falter. "I just meant… are people being kind to you?"

"My roommate clearly thinks it's odd, but she's not been cruel. Her friends want nothing to do with me, which is fine. I want nothing to do with them. I'm not here to make friends." Then she turned back to Fiyero again. "And we are not here to talk."

And so they fell to their task with vigor.


	6. Chapter 3: Shiz University

**Author''s Note: Please understand I am incredibly busy. I do intend to work on this story. I promise.**

 **Chapter 3:** _ **Shiz University Campus, The Next Week**_

Fiyero returned from class exasperated. The feeling of isolation was beginning to grate on him, and he was starting to struggle in class, as well. One-on-one tutoring in the Vinkus was much different than a large lecture hall where he couldn't ask any questions. He knew if he raised his hand, everyone would stare. People would comment on his accent, mock him. The first day of classes had taught him that much. As a prince, he was used to attention, but not that kind of attention.

The only person who didn't act afraid of him or mock him was Elphaba, and he couldn't truly talk to her, even if she did want to. His wife was an enigma herself. She seemed to thrive sitting by herself in classes, while he felt lonely. And every attempt to talk to her was brushed off. They'd both agreed not to speak at Shiz for the time being. While women and men were allowed to be friendly so long as they were never in a dormitory alone together, it would be too easy to let something slip.

As Fiyero put his books down on his desk with a frustrated grunt, his roommate looked up. Boq was a Munchkinlander. Unlike Elphaba, however, he was of smaller stature and still appeared to have some of what Fiyero's mother called "baby fat," on his belly and his cheeks. To Fiyero, he appeared kind enough, but he rarely spoke. He nodded in acknowledgement.

Fiyero decided to see if he could get the shy young man to talk. "How was your day?"

The boy looked surprised that Fiyero had asked him anything. "I… it was fine. And yours?"

He shook his head. "I wish I could say the same." Fiyero sighed and sat down at his desk. "It's difficult to understand some of these professors. I can't write fast enough to keep up with them!"

The chubby young man nodded. "I certainly can understand that."

"I'm used to one-on-one instruction," Fiyero told him. "What about you?"

"Oh, a lot of the children in our town and nearby towns were at the schoolhouse. But there were only two teachers who had all of the kids of every age. Only one of them is here, though. Elphaba, the green girl. She was always very smart, so it doesn't surprise me. The rest either didn't care much for learning or they couldn't afford to be here. My parents barely could…" Boq flushed, as though being poor was an embarrassment.

At the mention of Elphaba, Fiyero's curiosity flared. What had she been like? What was she like now? All he knew of her was how she was when they were together for those hours once a week, and that was mostly her body - though he'd started to get glimpses of her fierce, headstrong personality. But he couldn't ask of her, could he? It would look odd. Instead he said, "What matters is that you're here. Who cares how much money anyone's family makes? If you're smart enough to be here, then that's that."

Boq smiled widely at that, and he seemed to become more relaxed. "Thank you. That's very true."

"You mentioned the green girl?" Fiyero couldn't help it. "How… her skin…?" He hadn't thought it appropriate to ask her himself, and that was probably something that anyone would want to know, so it might not arouse much suspicion.

"People asked, but no one ever gave us a straight answer. I get the feeling her family doesn't even know." Boq shrugged. "She was teased dreadfully for it, though. I felt a little sorry for her."

Somehow Fiyero didn't think Elphaba would like being pitied. "She seems like it doesn't bother her," he observed.

"She's normal enough otherwise, I think. I mean, from what I can tell."

He couldn't think of anything else to ask that wouldn't seem odd or intrusive, so he merely nodded.

"She's not exactly well-off, either. I know she's supposed to be Eminent Thropp or something, but her family has no money. I hear it's because of her father. Plus, her poor sister… they spent so much money on a wheelchair for her that would work…"

Elphaba had never mentioned a sister. The only person present at their wedding had been her father. His parents hadn't even been there, claiming it would look suspicious if too many important people were in town at the same time. He hadn't minded. "What about her sister? Is she…?"

"Green? No. Nessarose is as pale as they come. But she was born without arms. She can't stand up straight because of balance issues, but she obviously can't work a regular wheelchair. They had to get one made with pedals that helped move the wheels and some strange attachment for her feet that helps her change directions. I'm sure if she attends Shiz, you'll see it. She's only a bit younger than Elphaba." Boq seemed not to care about Fiyero's interest in Elphaba's family, or not to notice.

"You seem to know the family well," Fiyero observed.

"Not that well. Elphaba and I were never chums or anything. But in a town the size of ours two children with such notable… deformities… people talk, especially when they come from such an important family."

Fiyero didn't consider Elphaba's skin to be a deformity, but he didn't argue the fact. It must've been rough. She already attracted enough attention from her differentness, but add in her sister and her family name and she must've been a pariah.

"I've heard that Elphaba's baby teeth were pointed and sharp. I never saw it, and even if I had I'd have been too young to remember. People thought she was a monster."

Fiyero shook his head. "That's awful. She seems nice enough."

Boq shrugged. "I'm sorry. I must be boring you, all this talk about someone you barely know. But they were as close as it gets to celebrity in Munchkinland."

He understood that, having been in a similar situation when it came to his status. "I imagine so."

"Anyway, you were saying you're having trouble in classes? Have you thought about finding a tutor? Maybe if someone were to explain things to you one-on-one, you'd do better."

"That's a good idea. Thank you." But Fiyero wasn't certain he wanted to take that route, yet. He didn't want to seem unintelligent. If he asked for help, people might think he'd never been smart enough to get here, and was only here because he was a prince.

"I'm a bit distracted in some of my classes as well, but…" Boq flushed. "I'd best not say…"

Fiyero raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"It's frowned upon," Boq said shortly.

"I won't tell anyone," Fiyero promised. Who could he even tell, anyway? He had no friends and his wife would rather pretend she didn't know him.

"I don't know…"

"I swear never to tell a soul." Fiyero pressed.

"There's a girl. She's beautiful. And she's in a few of my classes, and I can't help but stare at her."

"What's the matter with that?"

"She's… She's Gillikinese." Boq hung his head.

"Is she noble?"

"Not that I know."

"And you're not."

"I'm not."

"Then what's the issue?" Fiyero knew the law all too well. So long as Boq and this mystery girl were not upper class, it wasn't specifically forbidden.

"It's simply not done, Fiyero. When that law was put in place, some of the higher-ups in certain countries got angry. They thought it should be that romantic fraternization between countries should be illegal altogether. They felt targeted. So many of the common people followed it as well." Boq cocked his head and asked, "Is that not how it is in the Vinkus?"

So few people actually left the Vinkus that no one had even cared when the law had been put in place. It had been around the same time of the prophecy made by the Clock of the Time Dragon, so his parents hadn't been pleased, but they hadn't made a complaint for fear of alerting the Wizard to the situation. They'd already been in contact with Elphaba's father by that point, and they'd all agreed to continue to go along with their plan despite the risks.

"I'm doomed to be in love with a woman I can never have," Boq sighed so dramatically that Fiyero had to stifle a laugh.

"I'm sorry," Fiyero offered, unsure of what else to say.

"That's why I haven't even tried to talk to her…"

"You haven't even spoken to her?" Fiyero was incredulous. How could Boq be in love when he knew nothing about the girl? Then again, he knew nothing about his own wife. But he wasn't in love with her, anyway. "Maybe that's a good thing. In fact, maybe she's a terrible person! Maybe you're lucky that she's Gillikinese."

"She doesn't seem terrible," Boq said defensively. "I've overheard her chatting with her friends a few times, and she seems very sweet."

"I didn't mean to say anything bad about her. I was just trying to make you feel better about the situation."  
"I know. I'm sorry. Galinda has gotten me all in a twist."

 _Galinda?_ Where had he heard that name before? "Women do that, don't they?" Fiyero laughed.

"That they do. Do you have a girl back in the Vinkus?"

"Not currently," he replied evasively. Boq may have confided in him, but Fiyero wasn't going to tell him the truth. Unacted upon feelings that weren't even technically illegal were one thing, but deliberately disobeying a law was treason.

"But there was a girl?"

"Um, yes." Fiyero lied. The closest he'd gotten to girls before Elphaba was some very detailed drawings and erotic novels. "But that's over."

Boq seemed to understand that Fiyero didn't wish to continue talking about that. "What classes are you struggling with most?"

"Life sciences and Ozian literature."

Boq nodded. "I'd be no help there, then. I'm not taking literature until next semester, and I'm barely scraping by in life sciences as it is, either. I can't afford a tutor, though. I've thought about asking Elphaba for help. She's the only person I know here, and she seems to love the subject."

Why was everything always coming back to her? It seemed like even outside of that dark room in the inn, she haunted him. And yet, he knew she'd want nothing to do with him. So when he saw her again that weekend, he didn't bring up Boq or the things he'd learned.

"Well, that was exhausting," she grinned at him.

"Do you want to rest a bit?" They still had hours left in the room, and he could tell she was tired when she came in. "I could use a nap," he admitted. "That takes a lot out of me after a while."

"I would think so," she shivered a little. "Maybe just for a few minutes…"

"I think that would be best. You do seem quite tired." Another round wasn't necessary at this point, though he'd probably enjoy it. He drew the sweat-dampened blankets back on the bed and settled in.

Elphaba crawled between the sheets and turned away from him without another word, closing her eyes.

It felt strange to go from fevered sex to blocking each other out like this. He watched her for just a moment, curious. The sheet covering her only went up to her waist, and he watched her side rise and fall as she breathed. Her long hair had long since been pulled from the braid that usually confined it and was scattered about her pillow in soft waves. Who was this woman, and what did she mean to him?

As soon as he was certain she was asleep, he got up for a moment and went to wash off a bit. He stared at himself in the dirty mirror. They'd only been at Shiz for a few weeks, and already he was not the young man he had been when he left the Vinkus. He looked the same, but he felt… heavier. Before, his only responsibilities had been to attend tutoring and help his father with the hunt. Now he had classes to pass and a wife he was expected to impregnate.

Looking over at her, he wondered what she felt about the whole thing. He knew she wasn't happy about it, but what did she think of him? Physically, they seemed compatible. Of course, she never made a sound when they were in bed, but her body responded enough that he knew she was pleased. But she kept him at a distance when it came to conversation. Fiyero realized there was a good reason for that, but it still seemed strange to him. He sighed heavily and went back to the bed.

Elphaba shifted when he got there, and she asked, "Have I been asleep long?"

"No more than five minutes," he told her.

"And you haven't gotten any rest," she observed.

"No."

"Then get some." She turned to face him. "These first few weeks at school have been overwhelming for many reasons. I understand."

That was probably the first personal thing she'd said. He smiled a little. "You're right. I'm adjusting to a new environment, a new life."

"As am I. Everyone on campus is, Fiyero."

He nodded. It was harder for some of them than others. And of course, he had _other_ new things to adjust to, like the woman beside him.


	7. Chapter 4: Shiz, The Next Month

**Chapter 4:** _**Shiz, the Next Month**_

Elphaba took a deep breath, knowing she should be disappointed and not relieved. Until recently she had never been grateful that her cycle had started, but she was now. It was her second cycle since her marriage, and by now she knew the routine. She was to send word to her father and slip a note to Fiyero. Last month, his cheeks had gone so dark upon reading the hastily scrawled words that she had worried for a moment.

 _Blood. Sorry._ That was all she had written. She couldn't take the risk of saying anything more in case the note was intercepted. Fiyero, of course, knew to dispose of it. He told her later he'd burned it in the common room fire late that night. Elphaba stood up and tore another piece of paper out of her notebook, writing the same message and shoving it in her pocket. She had life sciences this afternoon with him.

The door between their rooms clicked open and Galinda emerged. She'd been having some sort of personal conversation with Ama Clutch. The blonde looked over at her, raised her eyebrows and simply sat down on her bed. "Miss Elphaba," she said warily.

"Miss Galinda." Elphaba replied.

"You don't seem to go out much."

"I don't want to." Elphaba shrugged. Why was this girl obsessed with her social life?

"All you do is see your father. Are you very religious?"

"My father is," she said shortly. "And I do what I must for my family." That was an understatement. But she couldn't tell Galinda the lengths she had to go to for her father's wishes.

Galinda studied her for a moment. "You don't like his religion, do you?"

"I never said that."

"I can see it. Why do you help him every Saturday and sit through church on Sundays if you can't stand it, Elphaba?"

"Because he's my father." And those few minutes before church were all she got to spend with Nessarose. "The rest of my family isn't quite as skeptical as I am. I'm already the green sheep, as it were. I don't want to make it worse."

"Does your father know you don't believe?"

"Yes." She'd made it more than clear. Elphaba shook her head. "What's with all this interest in my family life, anyway?"

"You're… odd. I was trying to understand you." Galinda shrugged. "It couldn't hurt you to socialize a bit, you know. I realize you're not interested in finding a husband, but perhaps a few friends? A very handsome boy named Avaric invited Shen-Shen, Pfanee and me to have dinner with him and a few of his comrades tonight. I'm sure you could come along."

Elphaba could hear the reluctance in the blonde's voice. This invitation was made out of obligation or guilt, not friendship. But what could it hurt? Maybe if she went, Galinda would stop questioning her so much. After all, she'd surely make a fool of herself. That would probably bother Galinda more than it would bother her, and she'd leave her be. "I might, thank you for asking."

Galinda looked surprised at that, but smiled falsely. "Then we'll walk there together!"

Elphaba nodded and grabbed her books. "I'd best get to class."

She walked briskly across the quad, her hand on the note in her pocket. The fall holidays were only a week away. The Vinkus was too far of a journey for Fiyero to return home, so her father was taking advantage of that time, throwing her in a room with Fiyero for almost a week. He'd bring them their meals. All over campus, students were eagerly discussing their plans and talking about the homemade food they'd be gorging themselves on for the Feast of Ozma. Elphaba wasn't necessarily looking forward to the holiday, though she didn't quite dread it as she'd feared she might.

When she got to class, she walked right by Fiyero's desk. He sat in the front, and she pretended to trip over herself, grabbing onto Fiyero's desk for leverage. She dropped the note onto it as she lifted herself up, not looking at him once. As she sat back in her seat, he turned around and nodded silently at her. He got the message.

Her father would be disappointed, though. Perhaps because her mother had been so fertile, he expected her to end up with child relatively quickly. Then again, Melena had only been fertile when she'd wanted to be or when she was too lazy to take the right precautions. Even Elphaba understood that much. Most of what she'd learned about sex as a girl was from her mother.

She followed Galinda and Ama Clutch to dinner later that evening, and was surprised to see how large the table they were to be seated at was. And more surprised to find Fiyero was there, as well. Elphaba wanted to turn around and leave, but she couldn't. Outside of the fact that it would look strange, she also couldn't go anywhere without Ama Clutch now that she was outside the dormitories.

His eyes widened upon seeing her and he coughed, looking away. She swallowed hard and was seated next to her roommate. Pfanee and Shen-Shen were already there with their Ama, who was seated at a separate table that Ama Clutch quickly seated herself at. Elphaba hoped Galinda hadn't noticed her reaction to Fiyero.

A young man with sandy blonde hair stood up and smiled at Galinda. "Miss Galinda, I see you brought a friend." He looked at Elphaba with what could only be disdain.

"Ah, yes. Master Avaric, this is my _roommate_ , Miss Elphaba Thropp."

"Charmed," the young man said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Elphaba decided she didn't like him at all. "Well, you aren't the only one who has brought a friend. Boq decided to bring his roommate along, as well. We're quite a large group. Have you met my roommate? This is Tibbett, and his dear friend Crope." He gestured at two Gillikinese boys with dark hair, both thin and pretty.

But Elphaba was looking over at Boq and Fiyero. So that was Fiyero's roommate. She had known him growing up, though they were never very close. Elphaba was starting to feel overwhelmed at the table, and glanced down at her hands for a moment, tuning out the conversation, until someone called her name.

"Miss Elphie?"

Elphaba cringed. She had hated the nickname, but it had stuck. She'd hoped to be rid of it here, but still it followed her. Looking down the table again and Boq, she smiled. "Master Boq. I recall you saying something about attending Shiz." But Fiyero sat next to him, and she felt her eyes drawn towards him, tracing the diamonds along his skin and a small warmth drifting through her as she thought of the way they traveled down his chest… She pinched herself beneath the table. What in Oz was coming over her?

"Yes. I should've known you'd be here, as well. It's good to see you."

"And you," she replied.

"Why don't we all just go around and introduce ourselves? So many new faces." Avaric seemed to grimace at this, and she noticed he sent a glare Fiyero's direction. What was his problem?

After the table went around and introduces themselves, they ordered their food and drink. Elphaba decided she'd stay silent. No one would miss her if she didn't join the group next time if she never spoke, would they?

But that wasn't to be. Several minutes into conversation, upon being asked about her plans for the future, Galinda said, "Oh, I intend to marry within a year of graduation. Although dear Elphaba here doesn't seem fond of the idea of marriage."

Fiyero choked on his food and Boq thudded him on the back.

"I'm not here to find a husband!" Elphaba exclaimed again.

Avaric said, "Of course she isn't. No one would marry her."

"Says the man who is only going to get a woman because she wants to marry a Margreave," Elphaba spat. She hadn't been ignorant to his title - Galinda had babbled about it the whole way to the cafe, and he'd commented on it as he'd introduced himself.

"I think you're thinking of yourself, Thropp Third Descending." Avaric replied haughtily.

Elphaba hadn't told anyone of her title. But of course, she stood out and no doubt there were questions about her. The answers wouldn't be hard to find. "That's beside the point."

"I think several of us have important titles. That's not why we're here. We're here to learn." Fiyero said softly, but with a commanding tone. He looked at Elphaba steadily as he said it. "I believe that was what Miss Elphaba was saying?"

Why in Oz could she hear her own heart beating like a drum? "Yes, that's exactly what I was saying. Thank you, Prince Fiyero."

"Elphie has always been a keen learner," Boq added.

Elphaba winced. "Please, it's Elphaba."

"Elphie?" Galinda asked, head cocked. "I like how it sounds. Would you mind dreadfully if I called you that?"

She glared angrily at Boq. "It's not my favorite."

"But I like it," Galinda whined.

Elphaba noticed Fiyero chuckling across the table and shot a fierce look his way. How could he laugh right now? She felt on edge. "Fine, fine," she muttered, not able to worry about such silly things as nicknames. She had other concerns.

Her father reminded her of those concerns as they headed towards yet another inn later that week. "How are you not pregnant yet?" He demanded.

Elphaba had a response for this. "Father, if the Unnamed God wanted this, then perhaps He will also make sure it doesn't happen to early. You've done your part. I'm doing mine. We're on the Unnamed God's schedule now." She hugged her belly for a moment, imagining it swollen with child. The idea made her shake her head. All she wanted was to get through Shiz without interruption. If she had her way, she wouldn't have a child until she graduated. Well, she wouldn't have one ever…

"You had better be doing your part!" Her father snapped. "I'm not paying for a room for you to lounge around and sleep, Fabala."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Fabala," had originated as an affectionate term from her father, though that had changed over the years. "I'm doing what's expected of me." And if she enjoyed it sometimes, she didn't feel guilty.

"Do I need to have a chat with Prince Fiyero and make certain?"

"Go ahead, if you must. He won't tell you any differently."

She hadn't thought her father would actually make good on his threat, but he did almost as soon as they got there. Fiyero appeared mere moments after they did, and her father shoved them both into the room with him and shut the door. "Is she behaving appropriately?" He demanded, looking at Fiyero.

"What he is asking, Fiyero, is if I let you fuck me as much as you can so we can have a baby as soon as possible." Elphaba knew the expletive would upset her father.

Fiyero looked lost for a moment, almost overwhelmed. "Um, right. Yes, she's… behaving."

"Prince Fiyero, if she's convinced you to lie for her…"

"Why would he? He barely knows me!" Elphaba snapped.

"Sir, I assure you, we are… doing… that…" His cheeks darkened. "We're behaving. Both of us. Together."

Elphaba felt sorry for him in that moment. The poor boy, thrown under her father's scrutiny by no actions of his own. He'd been going along with everything he'd been told, and stuck with her no less. "Father, please. Leave him be."

Her father raised his eyebrows at that. "Excuse me?"

But Fiyero intervened. "Sir, sometimes these things take time. My parents didn't have me for five years, despite their trying."

"We don't have five years. Who knows what will happen to Oz?"

"Whatever is supposed to happen. I told you. It will come when it will come, if we've all done our part. And we _have_." Elphaba insisted. "And we will."

Her father stared at Fiyero for a moment. "I worried about you, about this. You are from an unknown land, and a place that doesn't worship the Unnamed God, or any god for that matter. How could you, a young man who has never been baptized into the church, be a part of His plan? But that vision had been clear. And now here we are."

She didn't like the tone her father had. "Because this is bigger than even the Unnamed God," Elphaba said. "Fiyero's parents had their own version of your little vision, Father, from something they trusted." It sounded silly to her, but she wanted her father to leave Fiyero alone.

"Perhaps the Unnamed God spoke through that, as well. And you know, Fabala," he spat out the name as though it was poison on his tongue, "that nothing is bigger than the Unnamed God."

She groaned inwardly. "To you."

Her father grabbed her shoulder hard. "I expect better from you."

Fiyero's hand shot out and grabbed her father's arm. "Sir…" There was a hint of anger in his tone, and he took a deep breath as he looked down at his hand. "Please, don't be angry with her. I think she's just trying to remind you that our focus right now should be on the child, not arguing about whatever wants us to have it." He withdrew his hand.

Realizing that instigating the whole thing wasn't going to help at the moment, she agreed. "Fiyero's right, Father. Perhaps my wording was misinterpreted." She knew it wasn't. And her father probably knew the same. But right now it depended on if he was in the mood to push it or not.

Frex's eyes narrowed, but he sighed. "Fine. But you two had better be doing exactly as you say. And the Unnamed God knows all. Just remember that."

"We'll do what is necessary, Sir." Fiyero replied.

As he walked out the door, slamming it behind him, Frex muttered, "Get to it, then."


	8. Chapter 5: An Inn Near Shiz

_**Author's Note:** This chapter might be rated M. I wanted Elphaba to get a little revenge on Frex, and this is the best (and funniest) way I could think of._

 **Chapter 5:** _ **An Inn Near Shiz, Several Hours Later**_

"Your lip is bleeding," Fiyero said softly, reaching for a handkerchief on the bedside table as he looked down at her.

Her tongue darted out and she tasted the blood. "Oh. I must've bitten it." She took the handkerchief from him and wiped the remaining blood from her mouth.

He pressed his lips together for a moment, as though considering something. "You bite your lip a lot when we're… like this."

"I do?"

"It's as though you want to make noise, but you won't let yourself. Sometimes you scratch or bite, instead... "

She winced. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. I don't mind that at all. But I wonder why you refuse to make any noise."

Oh. That. She sat up a little. "Fiyero, my father is just down the hall."

He grinned. "Exactly."

"Fiyero?"

"I saw the way he talked to you out there, and the way you reacted. Would it not horrify him to hear it? Besides, he wanted to be sure we're 'behaving,' as he put it. Why not prove it?" He gave her a devious wink. "Unless I'm wrong and you have no desire to make a sound."

She paused for a moment. Elphaba did hold back, and Fiyero probably knew it better than he cared to admit. And what Fiyero had thought of was brilliant. But she'd been silent mainly because she'd feared the lecture. Why should she? What could her father do to her? During the week, she was at Shiz and he had no choice but to lock her up with Fiyero in this room on weekends if he wanted his vision to come true.

Women weren't supposed to enjoy sex, as far as the Unnamed God was concerned (Elphaba supposed that had come as a shock and disappointment to her mother). Sex was meant to be solely about procreation. To like it was to sin. And Elphaba wasn't ashamed to admit to herself that she did like it. She wanted to scream sometimes, the way it felt, but…

"Are you asking me to loudly beg you to fuck me?"

At once, his eyes changed. The words affected him. She saw it. His lips twitched. "Whatever you want to do. I want you to let it go, stop holding back."

"I don't even know how to talk dirty, Fiyero. I've never done this. You know that."

"I don't care if the noises you make are wordless, Elphaba. Although if you want, I have a few choice words I might know."

"And how would you know them?" She challenged.

"I read… When I was a bit younger, there were these illustrated books and…" Nervously, he wiped at his forehead.

Elphaba reached out and brushed his cheek with her finger. There were moments she'd forgotten that once, he'd been a typical teenage boy, curious about sex. Of course, life would never be typical for either of them. "So what were these things I could say, then?"

He whispered a few choice things in her ear that made both of them blush and giggle a bit, adding, "You don't have to. Say anything. Or don't. Just… let loose, Elphaba."

She nodded, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He kissed back immediately, with a fierceness that surprised her. As she tried to pull him back down to the bed, he resisted. Instead, his arms came around her body and lifted her. "What are you doing?" She asked in a low voice.

"I've had an idea," he replied. He put her on the floor, then walked her, still kissing, towards the wall and pressed her against it. He alternately ran his tongue over her lower lip and nibbled on it. Her hands got tighter around his neck.

Realizing that her father was just on the other side of that wall, she giggled - louder than she usually would've. "I like that," she said as he pressed his lips against her neck.

His hand cupped one of her breasts, his fingertips teasing her skin until it went taut. Even then, he kept pinching and fondling as his mouth pressed into the hollow of her neck. Their bodies were pressed tightly together and she could feel every movement he made.

She closed her eyes for a moment and purred as his hands moved lower, trailing her ribs and abdomen. His kisses moved lower, too, to the swell of her breasts. His mouth was so close to her heart; surely he could hear how rapidly her heart was beating. "Mmm," she murmured, "Fiyero."

His fingers traveled below her bellybutton, to her thighs and between them. At once, he was teasing her folds, dipping into her slowly. At her groan, he moved his hands faster. He bit down lightly on the peak of her breast, teeth grazing her skin. "The things you make me want to do, Elphaba…"

"Oh, really?" She replied playfully. "Why don't you just do them, then?"

He smirked playfully and took a step back, running his eyes over her. "Stand right there, just like that, then." And he got on his knees.

She gasped as he pressed a kiss to each thigh. He'd tried to do this once, their second week together. But she had stopped him and told him he was wasting time. Now, though, they had more time than usual. "What are you doing?"

In a low voice, he replied, "Making sure you make as much noise as possible." And then his tongue slid between her legs and began to trace each little bit of skin there, going in soft circles that got smaller as he went.

"Oh, sweet Lurline, Fiyero, that feels so good!"

And it did. One of his hands moved up her leg and he pressed a finger inside her. His tongue was eagerly caressing that soft nub of nerves as he continued to move his hand. Her hands wound into his hair as one of his other hands came behind her and dragged her hips even closer.

She was quivering as he went on, shuddering and whimpering. Each touch threw her body into deeper and deeper ecstasy and it began to overwhelm her until she cried out, "Oh, Fiyero, please!"

He slowed and stood then. His eyes were almost completely dark when she looked up into them. Fiyero pressed his lips to hers, teased his tongue into her mouth and grabbed her hip. He also grabbed one leg and hiked it up to his side. With a swift movement, he was inside her. "You feel good, too, by the way."

She could barely comprehend words at that point and wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. As he drew out and pushed back in, she moaned, "Just like that."

"That's right. You like it, don't you?" He was goading her, trying to get her to talk more. Their bodies crashed together, primed with a glistening layer of sweat.

"I like it," she said back, loudly. "Oh gods, that's good."

He slammed her into the wall again, but she didn't feel anything other than his body and hers moving together. She held his shoulders for stability. His hands were holding her by the waist and leg, keeping her up. They were both panting like mad, but none of that mattered. All that mattered in that moment was him.

"Right there, please. Faster." At some point, she'd told herself she'd just say random things that sounded sexy. But every word she said to him, she meant. It felt freeing, and added to her pleasure.

He obeyed her pleas, moving faster, rougher. She realized that she wasn't the only one who had been holding back. So had he. But something had come undone for both of them, and now they were here, raw and uncontrolled.

Each stroke of him drew her higher, climbing until she fell over that delicious plateau, crying his name, endlessly repeating, "Oh, yes. Fiyero, don't stop," until it had coursed its way through her veins and she was breathless as he spilled his seed inside her.

Their lips were centimeters apart. He cupped her cheek and gazed at her. "That ought to scandalize him, don't you think?"

She laughed quietly. "Oh, I would think so." As he helped her to stand again, her legs felt wobbly. "Wow."

"I should say."

There was more in his eyes than she could understand. What they had just done had changed something between them, something at a deeper level. She didn't know what it was, and why it was happening. But they had their little game now, their plan. They were co-conspirators, and it made her feel as though they actually knew one another better. But nothing had been said other than utterances of passion. She smiled carefully at him and ambled to the bed, collapsing onto it. "I need to catch my breath."

He followed and fell beside her. "As do I." Gently, he reached over and brushed her hair from her face, placing a soft, long kiss on her lips. Fiyero looked at her. "I didn't get overzealous, did I?"

"It was… it was fine," she assured him. It had been more than fine. "Get some rest. We can torment my poor father again in a few tocks."

He sighed. "I probably should study, though."

At this, she perked up. "Wait, study? You brought your books?" Her father never let her have her books, reminding her she wasn't there to study. But he couldn't monitor Fiyero's belongings…

Fiyero chewed on his lip for a moment. "I… well, I have been having a little trouble."

"You never say anything," she commented. But why should he? She didn't expect him to talk about his life. She'd never given him the chance.

"I'm not exactly proud of it."

"You seem smart to me," she told him. "And I think most people are idiots."

He laughed at that, and she couldn't help but feel a little warmth knowing she had cheered him a bit. "Thank you for that. The truth is, in the Vinkus, we had a very hands-on learning style. I learned by doing. I wasn't given technical names for potions or equations. I was just shown how to do things and did them. All of this lecturing isn't going through my head and sticking like everything I learned before."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," she said. "In Munchkinland, because there were a lot of us, it was more listening than anything else. I'm used to it. But you aren't. That isn't about intelligence. You're adjusting to new teaching methods." But she wanted to get back to the topic of books. "So you really brought your books?"

"It's a week-long holiday, Elphaba."

"What if I helped you?" If she helped him, she could go over the material as well. And her father would never know!

He seemed uneasy. "I'd been thinking of hiring a tutor."

"Why not just let me help, here in this room when we're alone?"

Fiyero wouldn't meet her eyes. "I don't know."

What was his problem? He'd admitted he'd thought about getting help, and now he wouldn't take it! "Why?"

"Well, you're my wife."

"And what? I'm a woman so I can't be smart enough to help?"

"No! No. You're plenty intelligent, Elphaba. But you're my wife. When I was young, my father would always tell me things he'd never tell my mother. He'd make me promise not to say anything to her. He told me that, as a husband, it was his job to handle the problems. Mother was only supposed to run the household. He said a man should never burden his wife with his issues."

"You're not your father. And I want to help you, Fiyero. It's not a burden. Women can solve problems, too."

"I know that. Things in the Vinkus can be a bit less progressive, sometimes." He shrugged. "I meant nothing about you or women in general. It was about the fact that you're my wife."

"In name and body," she reminded him. "But outside of that, and outside of here, we're not the same. And I've no household to run, as we don't even live together."

He nodded slowly. "I would love your help."

"Then what do you struggle with the most? We'll start with that."

"Sciences. It is the sort of thing that I learned by doing more than anything else, and now it's all by listening to some professor lecture on in the same tone for hours." He got up and went to the bag he had brought. He pulled out a few items of clothing before reaching one of his books.

She smiled. It was his Life Sciences book. Elphaba sat up and scooted over on the bed. "We've been studying animal and Animal biology."

Fiyero sat beside her with the book and a notebook. "Right. I know some of it, from hunting. We would skin or dissect. And my teacher always made sure I could look at what we were talking about somehow. But here, no one brings in dead animals or draws diagrams."

"You killed a lot of animals? What about Animals?"

"There aren't a lot of Animals in the Vinkus. I'd never even see one until I arrived here.. And we only killed what we needed for food, nothing more," he promised.

That comforted her a bit. "What if we found pictures, then? Drawings and sketches? Would that help? Perhaps at the Crage Library."

"I hadn't thought of that."

"But it would help?"

"I think it might."

Elphaba took his book from him for a moment, flipping to the chapter they'd been going over. "Unfortunately, these books are a bit old and there aren't a lot of good detailed illustrations."

"I've noticed. I thought the Vinkus was behind the times, but at least all of my school books were the most up to date."

"Do you ever go back there?"

"The winter holidays."

Why did that disappoint her? It meant she'd have time to herself. "Get all the books you can. Anything that you think is helpful." She looked at Fiyero for a moment. "I'd love to get a look at those books, too, for my own curiosity."

"I'll be sure to get them, then." He placed a hand over hers. "Thank you. I feel better just knowing that you'll help and that we've already got some ideas."

She felt warm, and her cheeks heated. It was a pleasant, sweet sensation. "I'm happy to help, Fiyero. And Life Sciences does happen to be my favorite class."

"I noticed you really like our professor."

"He knows what he's talking about. And… well, it bothers me the way the other students treat him just because he's different."

"I was wondering about that. Like I said, we never had Animals in the Vinkus. But I always assumed that if we had, they'd be treated equal to humans."

"That's what I thought. I don't know what the problem is. So he can't hold a piece of chalk in his hooves and has to have a special contraption. What's the big deal? As long as he knows the material, he deserves respect!" She realized her voice was getting louder and she caught herself. Her father wouldn't like it if he knew they were talking about school.

"I agree with you. He seems like a perfectly knowledgeable and respectful Animal. It's silly and rude that anyone would ignore him or taunt him." Fiyero commented.

"Exactly!" It was nice to be understood.

He drew her close to him and placed an arm over her shoulders. "I wish we could study outside of here…"

"I suppose we could. We could say you hired me as a tutor. But with who we are, people might get suspicious." She gazed at him for a moment, trying not to shift in his arms. It felt nice, safe and simple.

"And we can't afford that."

"I know." Unable to handle the tension, she turned back to the book. "You understand the difference between Animals and animals?"

"Animals can talk and feel complex emotions. But physically, there is no difference. Correct?"

"None that we know of. Most likely the main difference is in the brain, and that hasn't really been studied much. I don't know why. It's fascinating."

"Perhaps you can be the first to discover something," he said encouragingly.

Elphaba laughed. "No one would bother to listen to anything I did."

"I would."

She flushed again, and went back to the book, yet again. "Now, animal and Animal biology is similar to humans in a few ways…"

When the holiday was finally up, she found her father waiting for her in the same place. Fiyero nodded at her father, raised his eyebrows at her and left. Frex wouldn't look at her for a moment.

"Is something the matter, Father?" But she knew what it was, of course. As the week had gone on, she'd gotten even more daring in the things she cried out in the heat of the moment. Sometimes, of course, they weren't even being intimate, but were studying instead and didn't want to let on to her father.

"Are you through with your rutting like animals?" Her father asked, finally meeting her eyes with a scathing look. "That little… display… was unnecessary."

Elphaba only smiled and feigned innocence. "Oh, but Father, the bible says a woman is supposed to shower her husband with worship and praise. Was I doing it wrong?"

Frex was speechless.


	9. Chapter 6: Shiz, the Sciences Building

_**Chapter 6:**_ _Shiz University, The Sciences Building, The Next Week_

It took him days to stop thinking about it, about the carnal passion that had radiated through her when they touched. He was enthralled, as though a spell had been cast upon him.

It only added to the list of things that Elphaba was to him: enigma, wife, peer, co-conspirator, traitor, temptress… And just when he'd finally shaken off the memory of their delirious week, something else brought her again to the forefront of his life. Elphaba was unavoidable - and he didn't think he wanted to avoid her, anyway.

He didn't do it to be near her, not consciously. His intentions were completely innocent. But it brought them together yet again.

"As we are past the halfway point in the term, I have an announcement - a request, per se," Dr. Dillamond said one day during Life Sciences. "Some of you have noticed that I struggle to grasp things and I need assistance in class. This happens in the lab, as well. I'm looking for perhaps two of my more studious students to volunteer to be my lab assistants. You'd work with me several times a week in the evenings. There is no pay, but your hard work will be remembered when it comes time to grade papers or exams."

If he'd been paying attention, he would've noticed Elphaba's head shoot up. But at the time, he was only thinking about how getting hands-on experience in the lab might help him better understand what was going on in class. Even if it didn't, the Goat had just said it would help his grades.

"I'll be placing a sign-up sheet on the lectern. If you're interested, please write your name legibly. Do not be offended if you are not chosen. Sometimes the lab can get tense during experiments and research and I don't want people that may not get along with one another." Dr. Dillamond glared somewhere to the left and behind Fiyero at yet another spitball. Unable to determine who the offender was, he sighed. "Class dismissed."

Fiyero turned to Boq, who was sitting beside him. "I think I might sign-up."

Boq shrugged. "I wouldn't. It doesn't sound like it leaves a lot of free time."

"There's still the weekend," Fiyero pointed out.

"You're never around," the Munchkin replied. "I know you have family business or whatever. I just wouldn't want to add to that."

"Family business," was the only way he could explain to his roommate why he disappeared an entire day each weekend. "True, but I could use the extra help."

"It's your social life," Boq said dismissively.

What social life? Occasionally the group from the cafe got together for meals, but it wasn't more than once a week. And he had no friends outside of Boq. So after another moment of thought, Fiyero gathered his things and stopped by the lectern on the way out. There were only four names on the list, and he didn't bother to see who else had signed up.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise the next class when Dr. Dillamond announced that both of his lab assistants would come from that class. And it also shouldn't have surprised him that it was Elphaba's name along with his own that the Goat called. Upon hearing his name, she turned and stared at him with a somewhat piercing look.

"Would you two meet me in my office after class so we can get everything settled?" Dr. Dillamond asked.

They both nodded, and Fiyero was unable to focus for the rest of class. He realized that Elphaba was probably unhappy with him. But she had to understand, right? After all, she knew exactly why he was struggling in class and how this might help him. And maybe working together would mean they could get to know one another better, outside the walls of the inn and the limitations of their illegal and secret marriage.

Dr. Dillamond was not yet in his office when Fiyero got to the door, but Elphaba stood waiting. He smiled at her and looked around, finding the halls empty. "I hadn't expected…" He began.

She merely shook her head. "I was a bit shocked to hear your name."

"I need more hands-on learning. This was the best way to get it," he insisted.

Elphaba cocked her head and stared at him, her braid falling off her shoulder. Fiyero felt the urge to grab it and untangle it, run his hands through those silky strands that smelled like coconut. After a moment of studying him, she nodded. "I suppose I can understand."

"Besides, no one will be suspicious at all. It's a coincidence." He assured her.

At that point, the distinct sound of Dr. Dillamond's hooves started echoing down the hall, and the two turned that way and waited for him to enter his office. "Now, now, both of you sit down."

They sat down in the two chairs placed across from a desk that had no chair behind it. Fiyero supposed Goats didn't really use chairs. Elphaba immediately leaned forward at attention.

"First of all, thank you both for volunteering your time to assist me. Miss Elphaba, I was happy to see your name on the list. I understand that you're considering science as a specialization?"

"I am," she said, nodding feverishly.

"And Master Fiyero, I was actually not expecting to see your name. I had thought perhaps that a prince wouldn't worry himself about science and would instead focus on politics and such. But I can tell from your work so far this term that you are a hard-working young man, and I appreciate that greatly."

"Thank you, Sir." Fiyero bowed his head for a moment. "I've found I learn best by experimentation and visualization, so I thought working in the lab with you would help me understand life sciences better."

"I admire your self-awareness and your choice." The old Goat smiled at him. "I also chose both of you because I thought there wouldn't be any conflict between the two of you. However, I wanted to give you both the chance to change your minds now that it is just the three of us."

Elphaba wouldn't look at him. "It wouldn't matter who you chose, Dr. Dillamond."

"I thought you'd say something like that," Dr. Dillamond replied, beaming at her.

"I have no qualms, either," Fiyero added. "Miss Elphaba is an aquaintance of mine through my roommate, though I do not know her well. I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

As Dr. Dillamond looked down at a paper, Elphaba rolled her eyes at him.

The old Goat cleared his throat. "Why, yes, I think you two should do just fine. Now, Miss Elphaba, the rule is that a girl is not to be anywhere but class without an Ama. I have already made arrangements with Madame Morrible and your Ama so that this will count as class time and you will not need a chaperone. However, since we may work late some nights, I would like it if Master Fiyero would escort you back to your dorm."

"But…" Elphaba protested, "Dr. Dillamond, I don't need a man to protect me."

"I'm well aware. However, that was the only way I could get an agreement out of your Ama. So you will allow him to walk you back. You two will also occasionally be left alone and unsupervised. There will be times I will need you to go out and collect samples of things, or times that I need you to keep an eye on and document any changes in experiments if I am away collecting samples. I was hesitant to choose a young lady to work alongside a young man, but Elphaba, you are an exception. Most young women would protest at being left alone with any young man that isn't courting them. I trust you won't have that problem?"

"Of course not. It doesn't matter if I'm left alone with a man or a woman. I just want to work and help you." She insisted.

"I thought you'd say as much. Besides, Master Fiyero appears to be a well-intentioned and kind young man. I'm certain you two will have no disagreements or conflict."

Fiyero nodded quickly. "Miss Elphaba has nothing to worry about."

The strain of not giving him a look was written in her face. "I'm sure I don't."

"Good, good. Then onto another matter. Some of my research is rather… controversial. Madame Morrible doesn't like it, and I don't believe the Wizard is fond of it, either. But my position and tenure here allow me certain privileges that they know better than to revoke, much as they would like to."

"What do you mean by that?"

Dr. Dillamond appeared the be considering his words carefully. "I think, if they had their way, Madame Morrible would rather I resigned. However, I refuse to and a firing would bring too much public attention."

Fiyero eyed the closed door. "Why don't they like you?"

"Isn't that obvious, my boy?"

He didn't believe it. "I thought… I mean, I know some students are a little rude, but I had thought people in power and with education might not feel the same?"

"Oh, they feel it even more. I'm simply lucky I was hired on before Madame Morrible became headmistress. Back when people respected Animals and the Ozma Regent even had several Animal advisors."

"What changed?" Elphaba asked softly.

"The Wizard, my dear girl." The Goat shook his head. "But that is no matter to concern yourself with. I simply wanted to warn you that people may ask you questions. Answer them if you wish to. Or don't. I'm tired of hiding."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Ah, and yet I do. Now, I would also warn you that you two might be perceived as teacher's pets, and my being a professor who many students aren't fond of might cause you some social problems, but I get the feeling that neither of you are too concerned by that."

"We aren't," Fiyero said for both of them, before realizing he shouldn't. "I mean, I'm not. And Miss Elphaba seems pretty headstrong. I believe she is above caring about such petty things."

Elphaba favored him with a thin smile. "Thank you, Master Fiyero."

"After dinner hour, we'll meet here twice or thrice a week. It may get late. If there is downtime, I am perfectly fine with the two of you working on classwork for other classes. I must urge you to budget your time appropriately. Going out and relaxing on weekends probably isn't the best idea when you'll have schoolwork from the week to complete."

He knew what Elphaba was thinking. The weekends weren't their choice. They weren't supposed to study, though they did. She forced a laugh. "Dr. Dillamond, outside of assisting my father, do I really seem like I go out at all?"

The Goat acknowledged this with a smile. "Not particularly. But I just wanted to make certain. I'll see you midweek, then. Master Fiyero, if you would be so kind as to take Elphaba back to her dorm before you return to your own? I believe the girls' dormitories are on the way to Three Queens, yes?"

"Of course, Sir. Thank you for allowing us to work with you. It is an honor." Fiyero almost held out his hand to shake but caught himself before it was noticeable. Instead, he pushed his chair in and headed towards the door.

"Yes, thank you," Elphaba added, doing the same.

As the door shut behind them, he peered down the halls. They appeared empty. "I… I'm sorry," Fiyero said.

"For what?"

"You're already stuck spending more time with me than you want to, and now this."

Elphaba let out a harsh chortle. "I'm sure we'll be so busy we'll barely notice each other. Besides, there are several people I can think of that I'd hate being stuck with in that lab. You aren't one of them at the moment."

For some reason, that made him happy to hear. "Well, then. I suppose we'll have to get more studying done on the weekend after…" He trailed off.

She merely raised her eyebrows. "After we've done our duty?"

"Yes, that." He flushed. "I mean, we don't have to, you know… at least not constantly. Not that I would complain if we did, but…" He then realized it was probably a good idea to stop talking.

Slowly, she said, "No, no, certainly nothing to complain about… but we have lives outside of that inn."

"We do." And they were starting to intersect. He went to hold the door as they left the building.

She stopped in the doorway. "Don't do that."

"What?"

"Hold the door. I… it's silly. I can open a door for myself. I hate that men think they have to do things because women are too weak."

He let go of the door. "I just thought it was the polite thing to do…" He hadn't ever thought of her as weak.

She caught it and opened it herself. "Did you ever think about why people do it, though? It's perpetuating a myth that women are frail and unable to do anything for themselves. I am nobody's frail princess, even yours, Fiyero."

"I never thought you were my anything," he replied. "I mean, technically you're my wife, but holding the door had nothing to do with that." He thought for a moment. "Funny, my parents made sure I had high-society and modern manners so that I could fit in, but here you are lecturing me about it."

That seemed to amuse her. "You're only doing what you were told?"

"Yes. People already notice my differences when it comes to my appearance. I don't want my behavior to draw the same attention. That's all."

"I can't blame you for that. I wonder if Dr. Dillamond chose the two of us because, like him, we stand out from a crowd." Elphaba wrapped her cloak around her. "We're quite the pair, you and I, Fiyero."

"So we're a pair?" He asked.

"A pair of something," she shrugged. "Friends? Spouses? I have no idea. I don't particularly care. There are other things to worry about."

"Like what?" As far as he was concerned, she was the first thing on his mind lately. Well, and school. But there were times when memories and fantasies overtook him. Swallowing hard, Fiyero pushed the thoughts from his mind.

"Like what Dr. Dillamond said about Morrible and the Wizard. I suspected it of Morrible. I never liked her. And I can tell that, while she acts friendly towards me, she has some sort of disgust towards me. Perhaps it's my skin. It has that effect."

"Not to me," Fiyero interrupted.

"No, I believe we'd have problems conceiving a child if that were the case," she quipped. But she went back to the topic at hand. "I just don't know that the Wizard cares about a single Animal professor at Shiz. Why would he?" A small strand of coal-black hair fell from her braid as she shook her head. "But why would Dr. Dillamond feel that the Wizard had a problem with him if that wasn't the case?"

He didn't have answers for her questions, and he had a feeling she wasn't asking him in the first place. Part of him wanted to comfort her, but touching her here in the open was out of the question. While he didn't see many students wandering about, he knew better than to risk it. Fiyero merely looked at her.

"I think I'll spend some time in the library tomorrow, maybe look at the City papers."

Again, he had nothing to say.

As they arrived at her building, she stopped. "I'll see you tomorrow evening, then."

"I can walk you to your room. Dr. Dillamond did say - "

"He said to escort me back. I'm at the building. My roommate is known for gossip. I'd rather not ruffle any feathers, Fiyero. And Galinda will ask me a thousand questions if she so much as sees me talking to you, anyway, nevermind the gossip."

He gave up. "Fair enough. Have a goodnight, Elphaba."

She was already halfway down the hall, though.


	10. Chapter 7: Shiz University

_**Chapter 7:**_ _Shiz University, Three Weeks Later_

"Ugh, I'm never going to get this!" Galinda exclaimed, throwing her wand angrily down onto her bed with a huff.

Elphaba looked up from her sciences book, alarmed. She'd never once heard the blonde sound so upset. Usually her complaints were simple whines about petty things like the effect the weather had on her hair or not being able to find a store that sold her favorite makeup brand. But her eruption had been more than that this time, and it shocked her. "What?"

Blonde curls flew everywhere as the girl ran a frustrated hand through her locks. "I can't get this ridiculous spell to work! Finals are in two weeks."

She didn't need to be told the last part. The stress of final exams radiated around campus everywhere she went. Elphaba rarely left the room other than to work in the lab or do as her father asked. The rest of the time she'd spent studying. "What's the spell?"

"It's a simple fire spell. I'm supposed to be able to light a candle from several feet away." Her roommate looked forlornly at the candle sitting on her desk, unlit. "I've mastered every other spell easily. What is it about this one?"

Elphaba didn't know the answer, and she was slightly nervous about Galinda practicing sorcery in their room. If she lit the wrong thing on fire, water might be needed to extinguish the flames and if it spread… she shuddered. "Is there anything different about this spell?" She tried.

"The words are easy. And the wand movement is little more than a flick of the hand."

"What are the other spells you've mastered, anyway?"

"Temporarily changing the colors of small things like paper or bugs. And there's one for levitating small objects," Galinda said, counting them off on her fingers. "Then there's the one that causes little things to temporarily vanish…"

That actually sounded somewhat interesting. Elphaba had mixed feelings about the practice of sorcery in general. Science and sorcery were two things that were never linked, and scientists tended to have a disdain for such frivolous things as sorcery. But she knew sorcery was notoriously difficult, and had been impressed when Galinda had first told her that was her focus. "I don't know what to tell you," she said.

"I hate fire, anyway," Galinda muttered.

At this, she perked up. "Maybe that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"The other things you did were fun and cute and you liked them, right?"

"Yes. And?"

"Sorcery is a mental exercise. Perhaps, mentally, you are blocking yourself."

"I don't know. There are things I would rather not be able to do that I _can_ do." Galinda commented. "But then again, latent powers are different."

"Latent powers?"

"Powers we are born with that develop later in life."

"And what latent powers do you have?"

"I'm still figuring that out," the blonde said quickly. "But you might have a point about the fire spell."

Elphaba wasn't completely socially inept. She knew the girl was changing the subject, though she didn't know why. And she didn't particularly care. "What is it you hate about fire?"

"The smell of anything burning. It gives me terrible headaches."

"Have you tried using candles with scented wax?"

"I've always avoided candles in general. Who needs that? That's what perfumes are for."

"But in this case, it might help."

"I suppose it might." Galinda considered. She gazed at her wand for a moment. "Well, it's a bit late to go out and find candles tonight, then. I believe Ama Clutch has already fallen asleep."

"Study for a different exam, then. Give yourself a break."

Galinda nodded at that and got up to grab another book, brushing against Elphaba's foot hanging off the bed. She flinched for a moment and her eyes widened.

"As far as I'm aware," Elphaba remarked sarcastically, "I don't give off poison. Don't look so shocked."

"No, no, it's not that." The blonde bit her lip. "I just… you wouldn't understand."

She cocked her head. In the weeks since the fall holidays, her roommate had indeed been acting a little different. Usually overly sociable and friendly, she seemed to be isolating herself a bit more. While she continued to talk to her friends, she held herself at a distance from everyone. Elphaba wondered if something terrible had happened to her that made her averse to touch, but she didn't want to ask. That was beyond her capability to discuss, and they weren't close enough for that kind of conversation, anyway. Still, she asked, "Are you well?"

"Well enough," Galinda responded. "Don't fret over me."

"I wasn't. You're just… odd."

"Ha! That's coming from _you_ , Miss Elphaba."

"Well, I know I'm odd. But you seemed more normal to me, at least at first." She was not at all insulted by Galinda's comment. Elphaba knew she hadn't meant anything by it, and even if she had, it didn't bother her in the least.

"I was normal," Galinda huffed.

"Was? So now you aren't?"

Blue-grey eyes glared at her. "It's complicated. People change, Miss Elphaba, even stubborn people like you."

Elphaba ran her hands through her hair, wondering if she had changed in the last several months. She didn't look any different, but there were times she felt different. Her intimacy with Fiyero had changed her, she supposed. She'd begun to understand desire and sex. But she was still the same person, was she not? He hadn't really changed her. And school hadn't changed her. She'd always loved sciences and books. No, nothing was different. "Maybe," she shrugged.

Galinda tsked at her. "College has a way of changing people, Elphaba. You'll see."

But she didn't want to listen. Elphaba gathered her things. "It's about time I head over to the lab, anyway. We can talk later." Though she didn't really mean that.

Fiyero was already there, preparing a slide for Dr. Dillamond. "Good evening, Miss Elphaba," he said amiably, his eyes shining at her.

"Good evening, Prince Fiyero."

Dr. Dillamond was practically prancing back and forth. "I've discovered an Owl nest just west of campus. The mother's eggs should be hatching any day now. I'll have a chance to observe any early signs of what it means to be an Animal in infancy, when talking hasn't yet begun!"

"That's wonderful, Dr. Dillamond." Elphaba hadn't seen the old Goat so excited since the beginning of the semester.

"It does mean I might need you two to stay and continue preparing slides and drawing what you see here on nights when I go observe them, as Owls are nocturnal creatures." Dr. Dillamond added.

Fiyero looked at her for just a moment. "That shouldn't be a problem."

So far, they hadn't been left alone, and it had been awkward enough. The lab was small, and cramped. Every time they had to pass one another, they usually had to get extremely close. And the way he smelled distracted her, made her pause for a short moment and want to stay near him. She always recovered herself, and she wasn't sure even Fiyero noticed. But she did. And she didn't like feeling distracted.

"Can you hand me that beaker?" Fiyero asked, so softly that it made her shiver.

She grabbed the beaker and handed it to him swiftly, almost spilling the contents. Their fingers brushed for one tiny moment and their eyes met. He knew. He could tell. Even more, he felt it. This shouldn't be happening right now. Why was she feeling like this? How could anyone ever get her flustered? Elphaba looked away quickly. "There you are," she said shortly.

At least Dr. Dillamond didn't seem to notice. He was too excited by his discovery to concern himself with the subtle looks and glances going on between his two lab assistants. "This will be most exciting!"

"Of course, Sir." She replied dutifully.

Fiyero was still beside her, and even without touching her, his presence was obvious. "We will be sure to hold down the fort here, Doctor."

The Goat smiled at both of them. "You two have worked so hard so far this semester. I'm very impressed."

At that, Elphaba was finally able to forget about Fiyero for a moment, and she beamed. "Thank you, Sir."

"Yes, thank you," Fiyero repeated.

As they walked back that night, Elphaba looked around campus. It was later than usual, and she didn't see anyone else out. "Are you ready for exams?"

"I think so, actually." Fiyero laughed. "That was… interesting, wasn't it?"

"What was?"

"What Dr. Dillamond said. The two of us being alone?"

"We've been fine so far," she replied evasively.

"Oh, really? You tense every time you're remotely close to me." He observed.

"I do not!"

"You are not as subtle as you think you are, Elphaba," he told her. "I don't think Dillamond knows, but I can read you."

"Oh, please. You don't know me that well." Now she was feeling defensive. While part of her knew that he was right, she didn't appreciate having him bring it up. "What does it matter, anyway?" She demanded.

"Because we're going to be alone."

"We knew that was a possibly in the beginning," she shrugged.

"A possibility. Now it's a certainty."

"And what? You think I'm going tremble wantonly and beg you to have me? Because I assure you that will never happen unless I'm putting on a show for someone else."

"I didn't mean that, Elphaba. I just meant that you might be a little uncomfortable and I wanted to assure you that nothing would happen. I can keep my hands to myself. Besides, I don't think anyone would approve. It would be too big a risk to ever do anything on campus, anyway." His hand grazed her shoulder just slightly.

She did her best not to let his brief touch affect her. "I wasn't worried about it, actually. But that you for the assurance." They had arrived at her dormitory and she got her key out. "I'll see you later, then."

"It's late," he said.

"So?"

"So let me walk you to the room, in case there are any monitors in the halls and they need to know where you've been."

"Ugh!" But she didn't argue. Instead she simply flung the door open and stomped in, heading straight for her room. There was an Ama wandering the halls, but she didn't even notice them.

She fiddled with her keys, looking at him. "Satisfied?"

"I will be once you're safely in your room."

"Since when did you decide to be such a pain in the ass?" She grumbled, unlocking the door. "Goodnight, Fiyero." Elphaba slammed the door in his face. She took a deep breath and turned around, noticing her roommate sitting up in bed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I hadn't yet fallen asleep."

In the darkness, Elphaba fumbled for her nightgown. "So you were just sitting here in the dark, then?" Galinda being up was odd, and she was already somewhat off-kilter. Fiyero insisting on walking her to the room had thrown her a bit, though she didn't want to admit it.

"Sometimes it takes me quite some time to fall asleep." Galinda informed her.

"Right." Elphaba began to change.

"Did you and Prince Fiyero work late tonight, then?"

"No," she remarked with sarcasm, "we just walked around campus for three hours and then came back." She scoffed. "Yes, we worked late. Dr. Dillamond was very excited and we had a lot of work to do." As she moved towards her bed, she tripped.

Galinda jumped out of her bed and helped her off the floor. "Are you all right? You could've turned on a light."

As they stood, she realized the girl was staring at her again, and she stepped backward quickly. "I'm fine. I'm tired. It's been a long night."

"At least you weren't alone. You and Prince Fiyero are friends, yes?"

"No. He's an acquaintance."

"He walked you back to the room."

"As he's been told to do when it's exceedingly late. That was the only way they'd let me work with Dr. Dillamond at such hours. He always has to escort me back. Sometimes he leaves me at the door to the building, but since it was so late he decided to come in for a moment."

"He's very polite to you."

"He's polite to everyone, if you hadn't noticed." Elphaba sighed and sat down on her bed. "What are you trying to say, anyway?"

"Well, he's a boy. You're a girl, whether you act like it or not."

"And it's illegal."

"That doesn't mean there aren't feelings. It just means you can't act on it."

"There's nothing there. I have to spend time with him. That's all it is."

"If you say so, Miss Elphaba. If that changes, though, you can talk to me."

"Great. Then I'll talk to you never." Elphaba pulled the blankets over her head and went straight to sleep.


	11. Chapter 8: Dr Dillamond's Lab

_**Chapter 8:**_ _Shiz, Dr. Dillamond's Lab, Two Weeks Later_

"Have your exams been getting on well?" Dr. Dillamond asked her.

Elphaba only smiled. "As well as can be expected, I suppose." Exams were over tomorrow. Fiyero was leaving that next evening to visit his family, which meant she'd be allowed to be at peace the majority of the winter holidays. Her father would, of course, insist on throwing her back into that room when Fiyero returned a day before second term started. But until then, she had her freedom.

At that moment, Fiyero came bursting through the door. "I'm sorry I'm late. That maths exam was harder than I expected." He was breathless, and shivering from the cold. She had the strange urge to scold him for not wearing a jacket. At least she'd had the sensibility to wear her cloak! Then again, she wore it no matter what the weather was.

"That's just fine, Master Fiyero. I understand things are a bit crazy this time of year. I bet you're eager to get home and see your family."

"I am." Fiyero nodded, put his bag on a shelf and took his place beside her. "Are you staying here, Dr. Dillamond?"

"I've no place else to go, and if I did, they don't take kindly to Animals in public transit. I'd be shoved into the luggage car." The Goat did not seem bothered by this, though.

Elphaba frowned. "That's segregation."

"That's how it is these days, sweet girl. But like I said, it doesn't matter. I had no reason to leave, anyway."

Still, it bothered her. "But it's not right, Dr. Dillamond."

"Perhaps it's not. The only thing I can do is prove scientifically that Animals are the same as them. Then they'd be forced to treat us equally."

"But why should they need proof, Doctor? The fact that you can speak and have just as much intelligence and capability to feel should be enough." Elphaba insisted.

"Apparently it isn't," Fiyero said quietly. "As terrible as that is." He looked to her, and she saw kindness in his dark brown eyes.

But it didn't sate her. "That's still… I don't like it."

"I believe, then, Elphaba, that the best thing to do in that case would be to continue working with Dr. Dillamond to fix it," Fiyero stated, still looking at her.

"Master Fiyero is right, Miss Elphaba. We do the best we can. Screaming and arguing would get us nowhere. I'd rather fight this battle with cold, hard facts," Dr. Dillamond told her, bleating. "Speaking of which, it is starting to get dark. I'd best be off visiting my little friends!"

She couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Dr. Dillamond was always so happy when he got to watch the baby Owls. It was as though he was revisiting his own childhood, before he was treated like a second-class citizen. "We'll finish up here, Doctor."

"Good, good. Don't stay too late. You should be well-rested for your last exams tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Doctor," Fiyero assured him as he walked out the door. He continued to fiddle with the old microscope on the lab counter. "Are you well, Elphaba?"

"I'm fine. And you? How are exams going?" She knew he was nervous. He'd studied most of the weekend, only pausing once for intimacy.

"So far they've been going well," he said amiably.

"That's good to hear." Elphaba sighed. "Do you think we should worry about him? Out there at night by himself?"

"Dr. Dillamond? I should think he's old enough to look after himself."

"Were you listening during Madame Morrible's stupid little poetry reading, Fiyero? Sentiments towards Animals on campus are unpleasant. Some drunk upperclassman could take that to heart and…" She shrugged. "Forget it."

"No, Elphaba, I understand your concern. But this is University. Despite Madame Morrible's attitudes, I think he's safe here. At least, safer than he might be in the City." Fiyero looked over at her. "I heard that Animals there were pretending to be animal just to escape the Gale Force."

"Where did you hear that?"

"A letter from my father, actually. He visited the City just last month on royal business."

She paused a moment, unable to continue her work. "If that's happening in the City, then the Wizard must know…"

"I hadn't thought about it."

"No one has!" She put down her notebook. "No one cares. It doesn't affect them, so why should they?"

"People aren't that terrible."

"Yes, yes they are, Fiyero! Have you seen the way people look at me, even at you? Sure, some people who _think_ they're unaffected might tell themselves they see me no differently, but deep down they know they feel uncomfortable, disgusted or curious. They can't help it. But if they saw something happening to me, they wouldn't do a damned thing. I'm different. It's justified. There's no reason to care."

"I care," he said.

"You care because you have someone to fuck," Elphaba muttered. "We care if it's someone we know. But if it's just some random Animal on the street, no one cares."

Fiyero shook his head. "That's extremely cynical, Elphaba."

She took a deep breath. "It's what I know."

"Then I'm sorry for that."

They didn't speak much after that. Perhaps Fiyero understood that she needed to simmer in silence for a bit, or maybe he was frustrated at her rant. She didn't really care what it was, though. Elphaba reveled in the silence, in the peace.

When it was time to clean up, Fiyero handled anything that required water while she put things in their places and wiped down the tables with a dry cloth. It was almost routine by now. For a moment, she lost herself in the simple, repetitive motion of wiping things clean… until he touched her.

He hadn't meant to, she was certain. Fiyero had been reaching for a towel just above her head when his body brushed against hers. She took in a slow breath, cursing at herself for doing exactly what she always did, exactly what he pointed out only a week or two previously. And she shifted the slightest bit. That was when she felt it.

He wanted her. There was no ignoring the pressure against her. She considered, for a brief moment, telling him that he'd promised to keep his hands to himself. But then again, it wasn't his hand that was pushing against her, was it? And she didn't mind it. It occurred to her, then, that she wouldn't see him, wouldn't touch him, for weeks. She was surprised to realize that she'd miss it. So she turned to look at him.

"I'm sor…" But he didn't finish. Their eyes met and she found nothing in his but raw, hot desire. She was fairly certain there was nothing in hers but the same.

So she reached up and grabbed him, kissing him fiercely. He couldn't possibly mistake what she wanted. It was late. No one else was in the building. And they both knew she could be quiet if it was necessary.

He didn't question it, and instead kissed her back roughly. His hands untangled her braid quickly as his tongue probed her mouth. One of his hands slid down and pulled the skirt of her dress up. His hand slipped beneath the cloth of her panties and tested her skin, finding her soft, pliable and eager.

An idea coming to her, she reached over and yanked her cloak from where it hung and threw it to the floor. She pushed him onto it as she unfastened his trousers eagerly. There was no time to undress. And it would be easier to hide should someone come upon them, though she doubted that would happen.

He yanked off her panties as she straddled him. She reached her hand and guided him into her, sighing in pleasure as he settled inside her. Fiyero's hands slid up her dress again, this time to the back of her thighs and onto her bottom, pulling her closer to him, further onto him. His hands clasped tightly.

She swiveled her hips, her hands on his shoulders. Their coupling always felt good, but this felt powerful, freeing. Elphaba smiled to herself as she moved, closing her eyes as she did. Sweet Oz, she'd underestimated how much she'd wanted this. It only took moments before she was panting, climbing and reaching towards that delicious release. It crashed over her in waves as she slowed, gasping.

He sat up a little, then lifted her. Fiyero carried her to the counter and placed her on it, opening her knees again. Her skin was still sizzling as he slid into her again, and he wasn't gentle about it. It always amazed her how he knew what she wanted and how she wanted it. Was it in her eyes? Could he sense it through her body? Then again, she didn't care.

Her eyes widened as he dragged her closer, moving deeper. His hands were everywhere, grabbing her through her dress, teasing her between her legs, caressing her cheeks… she lost track. All she could do was hold on and let him ravage her. She thanked Oz for the counter being built into the wall, or the whole thing would be shaking. The only thing shaking, however, was her. She clung to him for dear life as their bodies moved in concert.

He pressed his face into her hair, moving faster. She felt another climax tear through her, and she felt his warmth spilling into her as he grunted. Elphaba trembled with aftershocks as he pulled away. She was frozen for a moment, overcome with the sensations that had coursed through her body. Her breathing was ragged and helpless. He was already refastening his trousers by the time she regained composure.

She blinked slowly and shifted. Elphaba reached over and grabbed a cloth as she took Fiyero's outstretched hand and hopped off the counter. Wordlessly, she wiped down where she had been spread out on the counter, smirking slightly at the imprint her bottom had left as it disappeared beneath the cloth. After braiding her hair, she ambled over to her cloak, still on the floor, and shook it out.

Fiyero came up behind her. "While I'm certain your father might be pleased with your extra effort in conceiving a child, I doubt he'd approve of where it was done. Then again, it would be ironic if the one time we weren't shoved in that room was the time that worked."

"It won't."

"What does that mean?"

"It's… it's not the right time," she said hurriedly.

"So that wasn't why you…?"

"Did you really think it was?"

He chuckled a little. "I was hoping it wasn't. But we never have for any other reason."

She turned around then and looked at him. "Well, Fiyero, I'm tired of my life being directed by everyone else. The Wizard made this law. My father wants that. The Unnamed God foretold these things. We should do something because we want to. That's what that was. Am I not supposed to want it? Enjoy it?"

"No, no, want it all you like. I did, too." He held the door open as they exited the building. "You know, I might miss you a bit over the holidays."

"You'll miss _that_ , that's for sure," she quipped back. She didn't want this conversation going where he was leading it. Not now. "I'll miss it a bit, too. But I'm also quite eager to have time to myself, no offense."

"None taken." Fiyero's breath hung in the air like smoke as they walked.

"Don't expect that to happen again," she warned him. "It was just a moment. It just happened. There's all this stress right now with finals and I just needed release."

"I'm glad I could give it to you."

"I'm glad you're so confident that you did."

"Do you have any idea how it feels when you do? The first time, I wondered if that was it, and now I know it. It's this pulsing wave that draws me in."

She felt heat in her face even in the cold. "Really?"

"Really. Can you feel it when it happens to me?"

"It's like… it's like you're spreading through my body slowly, like a sip of wine that warms you from the core outwards." Elphaba looked down at the grass in front of her. "It felt very invasive the first few times, but now it's almost comforting." She shook her head. "This conversation is unnecessary."

"It's the first time you've let me be this personal, actually."

"It is not! We were talking about our personal politics before."

"That's not the same, and you know it. But on that note, Elphaba, I'm sorry if I upset you with anything I said. I don't know how to comfort you about these things when there's nothing to be done. I understand that you feel helpless, and I wish I could fix it."

"It's not your job to comfort me or fix things for me, Fiyero. I can handle my own problems."

"I just want to help."

"Let's get something straight, Fiyero. We sleep together on weekend because we have to. We are married because we have to. And yes, we may have just had a little fun on our own, but that in no way means that I am expecting you to care for me. So you can drop the act."

"Not even ten minutes ago you had your legs wrapped around me and now you're going to snap at me for being nice?" He rolled his eyes. "Elphaba, for better or for worse, we are partners. We're partners in bed and we're partners at the lab. Would it be absolutely terrible if we got along well enough to talk sometimes?"

"I don't mind talking. I mind you trying to be the hero, Fiyero!" As the rhyme inadvertently slid off her tongue, she started laughing.

He stopped for a moment. "What in Oz?"

She was barely breathing, she was laughing so hard. "...yero my hero," she snorted, unable to fully form the words. "That is the stupidest thing."

He folded his arms across his chest. "I kind of like it."

"Well you'll never hear it again." Elphaba took a deep breath and gathered her wits. She stomped towards her dorm. "You can leave me here tonight, Fiyero. You've done more than enough _escorting_ of me as it is. Escorting me to the floor, to the counter…"

"You escorted _me_ to the floor!"

"Whichever. I'm going. Enjoy your holidays, Fiyero."

"I will now."


	12. Chapter 9: Shiz The Next DayThe Vinkus

_**Chapter 9:**_ _Shiz, the Next Day/The Vinkus, Several Days Later_

Fiyero was on his way from his last final when Boq came running up to him. "Hey, Fiyero. Dr. Dillamond has been looking for you and Elphaba. He says it's urgent and you need to see him right away."

Had something happened with the baby Owls? Checking his watch, he saw that he still had time before he had to head out. "Thank you. I'll go over there now. Has he found Miss Elphaba yet?"

"I believe he had sent someone after her." Boq shrugged. "If I don't see you later, by the way, enjoy your Lurlinemas."

"You, too." Fiyero took off at a trot towards the sciences building. He saw a few students dragging trunks out of the buildings and climbing into carriages. There were several students anxiously flipping through their books. Poor sods had a late final this afternoon, then, he thought.

He walked briskly down the hall and noticed that the lab door was closed and there was no light on. Where could the old Goat be? His office. Of course.

The door was propped slightly open, and through it he saw Elphaba standing stiffly looking towards the other side of the room. She looked tense, mouth open in horror, and when he stepped into the room, he saw why.

Sitting on Dr. Dillamond's desk were a pair of panties - her panties. The professor was looking at her reproachfully and she merely stared at them with wide eyes. As Fiyero entered and shut the door swiftly behind him, Dr. Dillamond turned to him. "Good, Master Boq caught you. I thought perhaps you two might explain this?"

He froze. Fiyero dared not look at Elphaba. Sex in that lab was not only against a thousand safety precautions, but it broke the student code of conduct. And of course, because it was between him and Elphaba, it was illegal. They were in trouble in a thousand different ways.

It was Elphaba who spoke. "It's not his fault, Dr. Dillamond. I'm sorry." Her voice was shaking. "I convinced him to leave me alone. He didn't know I was meeting someone. It was a boy I grew up with…" It was clear she was trying to lessen the punishment. If it was some boy from Munchkinland, she'd still be breaking rules but neither of them would've committed treason.

"Please don't lie to me, Miss Elphaba. Do you think I haven't noticed the way you two interact? The way you look at one another? I thought perhaps there might be some misplaced feelings, but I certainly never expected the two of you to act on them, especially given your respective positions in society. And in my laboratory!"

Fiyero cringed. "She didn't act on anything. I… I forced her to. When she wouldn't let me, I pushed her against the wall…"

"Fiyero, don't!" Elphaba cried. "For Oz's sake, you're better than that. I won't let you even say that. Besides, I'd never let you get away with that without repercussion and we all know it." She let out a shuddering breath. "Dr. Dillamond, it's not what you think."

"I think, Miss Elphaba, that you and Master Fiyero engaged in sexual intercourse last night in my lab. Am I wrong?"

"No, but you don't understand…"

The Goat scoffed. "What is there to understand?"

"We're married, Sir," Fiyero said shortly. "We have been since we started here."

Dr. Dillamond looked from Elphaba to Fiyero and back to Elphaba slowly. "But… you couldn't be. It's against the law. No one would dare perform such a marriage."

"My father would," Elphaba said. "If he thought it would do him some good."

Fiyero collapsed into a chair, the tension becoming too much. "It's a long story, Sir. But if you'll let us tell it, maybe you'll understand at least a little. Yes, what we did was incredibly inappropriate and it was a mistake and a stupid thing to do. But Elphaba and I have been married for several months and it just got out of hand."

Shaking his head slowly, the Goat sighed heavily. "Go ahead. I don't see what harm it could do now. I've already contributed to an act of treason by leaving the two of you alone."

Before Fiyero could begin, Elphaba fell into the other chair, buried her face in her hands and took in a loud breath of air. "Dr. Dillamond, we didn't mean for you to be affected. No one has to know. I wouldn't have… I hadn't considered the position we just put you in." He'd never seen her look this upset before. Her lip was trembling and she looked distraught.

Fiyero gently placed a hand on her shoulder, half expecting to be rebuffed for comforting her, but she didn't say anything. So he began. "When I was a little boy, a special idol of sorts came to my village and foretold of my marriage to Elphaba. It foretold we were to have a child more powerful than the Wizard himself who would rule Oz. Apparently, Elphaba's father had a vision similar to this, which he attributed to the will of the Unnamed God. As you know, he's a preacher and he took that very seriously. He contacted my parents, despite the fact that the Wizard had this law in place."

Elphaba looked up, glancing over at him for a brief moment before she took over. "They agreed that, when we came of age, we should marry. The least suspicious way would be to have my father perform the ceremony in secret when we were both here for other reasons. We could never be seen together. My father would lock us away in a room each weekend so… so we could conceive this child he believes is going to save us all and bring salvation. And it's been that way for months. Last night…" Her voice got weak.

He knew she didn't want to admit to wanting him, to behaving as she had, so he decided to add a little white lie to their story. "Elphaba has kept a calendar. She told me last night that it was our best chance to conceive the child. We didn't know where else we could be alone, and we couldn't reach her father."

She gave him a grateful glance. "We shouldn't have bothered. It was a stupid, risky thing to do and I regret it. So does he. Please, don't report us to Morrible."

Dr. Dillamond stared at them for a few moments. "Miss Elphaba, exactly how many years ago did your father have this vision?"

"Sixteen or so."

"And Master Fiyero, what about your prediction?"

"Something of the same." He didn't understand where this was going, but he was feeling hopeful since they hadn't been yelled at just yet.

"How strange."

"What?"

"That law that the Wizard enacted, did you ever wonder when he enacted it?"

"No, I just… I had always thought it had been that way." Elphaba cocked her head. "What is it?"

"It was almost seventeen years ago."

Fiyero understood. "But why? How would he know?"

"Perhaps, Master Fiyero, the Wizard had a similar experience."

"I can't believe I never considered that." Elphaba muttered. "I just thought… I thought it was some sort of old law that had been in place for hundreds of years and then just got dragged back into limelight when the Wizard decided he wanted to use it and strengthen the penalties for it." After a pause, she said, "So that law was made because of Fiyero and me?"

"It's possible."

"Then he knows it's the two of us?" Fiyero asked.

"I don't know what he saw or what he was told. He might not know. I think if he knew who it was, he would've taken more… drastic measures. As I understand, Master Fiyero, there are multiple powerful tribes in the Vinkus. Perhaps he knew about where you two were from, but not the specifics. And there are several different Eminences in the regions of Munchkinland, as well. That's assuming he even know Munchkinland and the Vinkus were involved."

"Drastic measures? He'd have us killed, is what you're saying."

"He certainly would. And if he knew what the two of you were doing now, he'd have you both executed in an instant."

He squeezed Elphaba's shoulder instinctively. Fiyero would not let harm come to either of them, although he realized Elphaba wouldn't be fond of him stating that. "Dr. Dillamond, you're the only person outside of our parents who knows."

"And I have no intention of reporting it."

It was as though something had been lifted from him. He breathed easier. "I appreciate that, Doctor. I realize you could be risking things, as well, not reporting us."

"I do not wish to have two young people killed simply for being in love."

"We're not in love, Dr. Dillamond. We're married," Elphaba said quickly.

"All the same. I also understand you two didn't choose this, whether it's love or your parents wishes. Neither of those is a choice. You shouldn't be punished for that. However, what you did choose to do was engage in behavior unbecoming in my laboratory when I trusted the both of you, and there will have to be consequences."

She hung her head. "I understand if you no longer wish to have us as lab assistants."

"On the contrary, I need you. And now you need me. I'll keep your secrets if you are careful about repeating what happens in my lab - and I don't mean your marital activities."

He'd always suspected that some of the research they were doing wasn't exactly approved, was possibly even illegal. "We wouldn't dare, Dr. Dillamond."

"Besides, when you two are actually working, you do exemplary work. I don't want to break in two new assistants." The Goat bleated for a moment. "However, you two will no longer be left alone. Miss Elphaba, you will be with me at all times. If I leave anyone in the lab, it will only be Master Fiyero."

"That's fair, Sir." Elphaba looked over at Fiyero. "We apologize, again, for everything."

"Perhaps this isn't the best time to ask, but can I speak with Elphaba alone? Just for a moment?" Fiyero asked, standing up.

The Goat eyed them suspiciously. "Out in the hallway. There's no one else here just now. But I'll be right here."

Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's hand and dragged her out the door. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered back. "I realized they were missing when I dressed for bed, but I thought maybe you had them… it's beside the point." Her tone softened. "Fiyero, you lied to him about what happened last night."

"So did you."

"But you lied about the _reason_."

"I thought it might sound better if the reason wasn't so…"

"Lustful?" Her eyes gleamed for a moment. "Thank you. I appreciate that." She brushed her fingers against his. "I suppose I'll see you after the holidays, then?"

He smiled at her. "You will." Fiyero popped his head back into Dr. Dillamond's office. "Sir, I really need to get ready to go back to the Vinkus."

"Then I'll see you next semester, Master Fiyero." Dr. Dillamond waved him off. "If you could leave Miss Elphaba to speak with me for a few minutes, though?"

Elphaba nodded and stepped back into the room, giving him one last smile. "Goodbye, then, Fiyero."

The train back to the Vinkus was uncomfortable, to say the least. Few people traveled from Shiz to the Vinkus, so there were no passenger trains. There was, however, a cargo train. His parents had arranged for it to make a brief stop and to let him on, even arranging for a cart to himself. However, it was still a cargo cart, and there was no bed or furniture to speak of. It was cold some of the time. He spent the majority of his time thinking about what Dr. Dillamond had told them, that is, when he wasn't reliving that moment in the lab with Elphaba.

Nonetheless, he was happy to be home when he got there. His mother gave him a long hug, full of smiles. He thought he detected tears in her eyes, but they were gone when he looked at her again. His father chuckled and patted him on the back, muttering, "It's good to see you, Son," and squeezing his shoulder.

Fiyero greeted them both happily, and sat down in the dining room with them for a late dinner. He waited to see what his parents would ask him about first: school or his wife.

"How have you been getting on?" His father asked.

"I was a bit lost at first, but I'm feeling much better about it. I've made a few friends and gotten some help with my studies. I had nothing but good marks this semester." He reached into his pocket and handed his father his semester report.

"I'm glad to hear that, Fiyero. What about that woman?" His mother didn't waste time.

"You mean my wife? Elphaba?" Fiyero didn't know what to say, despite the fact that he knew this question was coming. "She's doing great at Shiz. She's at the top of our class."

"Son," his father said slowly, "I don't believe that's what she was asking about. I was hoping that maybe I'd be getting a letter about a pregnancy. When that didn't happen, I had hoped maybe you'd come home with some news."

"You of all people know this might take time, Father! We are trying."

"And what about her? We knew nothing of her other than her color when we threw you into this. It does make me the slightest bit uneasy." His mother looked at him with dark eyes.

"She's a good person. We don't exactly have time to talk, with the situation as it is, but we do share a few classes and mutual friends." He wasn't sure why he didn't want to tell his parents about being Dr. Dillamond's lab assistant, but he didn't think it mattered.

"And you're careful to keep hidden? We want you to have your destiny, but we have spent time considering the risks to breaking the law."

"Yes, yes, we are careful to hide. You've reminded me hundreds of times how cautious I must be. And she knows better than to reveal anything." And she hadn't revealed anything intentionally. Neither had he. His parents didn't need to know about the incident with the panties.

"I'm sorry, Son, but we don't want anything to happen to you. You know we almost didn't go through with this out of concern for your safety." His father reminded him. "But in the end, we couldn't ignore the signs."

Fiyero had heard this before. Only now, he speculated if Elphaba's father cared at all that he was risking his daughter's life by shoving her into this as he had. All the man cared about was the child, not his daughter. Frex only took the precautions of keeping them hidden so that they weren't caught before the child could be had. "I know. I understand that. I really do."

"In the end it was your choice, Fiyero."

It had been, in a way. They'd presented him with everything they knew, what had happened when he was young. He wasn't sure he believed in it, but he saw the need in his parents' eyes. He'd known what they wanted him to do. And he wanted them to be proud of him, to be happy. So he'd agreed.

He wondered how Elphaba would feel if she knew this entire thing could've been prevented if he'd only refused.


	13. Chapter 10: An Inn Near Shiz

_**Chapter 10:**_ _An Inn Near Shiz, Several Weeks Later_

The slap didn't hurt much. It wasn't the first one. It was, however, the first time her father had slapped her in front of someone else.

In an instant, Fiyero got between them. "I don't think that's necessary…"

"You don't know what she's done!" Frex shouted. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Sir, I'm not concerned with that at the moment. If you could just leave us alone, we'll do what you want." Elphaba heard the undercurrent of anger in Fiyero's voice.

She wanted to tell him not to argue for her, and to let her fight her own battles. But she knew that when he found out, Fiyero wouldn't be too pleased with her, either. And she had nothing to say.

"Tell him what you did. Tell him about this." Her father dangled the now-empty bottle in Fiyero's face. "Then I'll leave."

"Fine. What is it, Elphaba?" Fiyero turned to her, still shielding her with his body.

"It's a potion." She said softly. "A potion to assure that certain things don't happen. Like pregnancy."

He blinked slowly before looking back at her father. "How did you know?"

"She's always been a sneak and a liar. She stayed in the rooms beneath the church for a few days during the winter holidays. This was under her bed."

It must've fallen. She had meant to dispose of it…

After a deep breath, Fiyero said, "I understand. Can we be alone now?"

Frex sneered at her, but backed away. "I've made sure she won't be able to get more, if you're concerned. The alchemy shop at which she was buying this illegal substance was raided last night." He slammed the door as he left the room.

Elphaba stepped back slowly. "I'm sorry."

"How long?" He asked simply.

"Fiyero, please. You don't understand."

"How long?" He repeated.

"The whole time," she admitted. Elphaba couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Fiyero strode across the room. "All this time we've been doing this why, then?"

"Oh, please, like you were complaining. You get sex! It's not like I was torturing you."

He didn't respond to that, and instead asked, "Will it even be worth it to bother tonight? Or does it stay in your system?"

She was a little impressed that he had even thought to ask that question. "I took a spoonful daily to keep it effective. I haven't had any in two days."

"Why, Elphaba?"

"You knew I never wanted this. I told you when we first met."

"But you didn't tell me this. You told me you would play your part. I believe those were the words you chose." He sat down on the bed and placed his elbows on his knees, propping up his forehead in the palms of his hands. "I thought, even though neither of us was completely enamored with the idea, that you'd at least go along with it like I have…"

"No." She stopped him. "You do not get to compare what you have to do with what I have to do. You would not have to drop out of Shiz for at least a semester. Your body wouldn't be irrevocably changed. You wouldn't be riddled with hormones and pain and discomfort for months on end." While she felt bad about lying to him, she did not necessarily feel bad about what she had done. "This is my life and my body. I gave you some of it, Fiyero, but I wasn't giving up my autonomy for a child that may or may not save us all."

"That's selfish of you. And you're not a selfish person."

"It's not selfish, Fiyero. It's skepticism. Since when did you believe that this was really our destiny? I remember we both were a bit uncertain last we spoke about it."

"I still am. But… but there are a lot of coincidences that don't add up, Elphaba." He sighed and looked back over at her. "The Wizard only put this law in place seventeen years ago. I think Dr. Dillamond is right. He or someone close to him had a similar vision. I don't know how that's possible unless it means something."

"Why us, Fiyero? That's what doesn't make sense to me. There are other Eminences, other tribes. There's also Gillikin and Quadling Country. Why us?"

"Because we're the right age at the right time. Or maybe… maybe we're supposed to be together. I don't know. There are moments when I wonder if we would've been fond of one another if we hadn't been thrown together in this room. We both would've gone to Shiz, anyway. Our parents may have intervened, but maybe this would've happened on its own."

She scoffed. "I'd be locked in my room studying all day. I never would've even noticed you."

"You come out to lunch with the lot of us sometimes."

"Galinda makes me."

"And she would make you either way."

"Who's to say I would even like you in this alternate life of ours?"

"Do you now?" He asked suddenly.

"Why does it matter?"

Fiyero laughed almost sadly. "I suppose that's an answer. And I suppose you refusing to trust me enough to tell me you were taking that potion is answer enough."

"I've been taking it since the beginning. I didn't know you!"

"And there have been plenty of opportunities since to tell me the truth, Elphaba."

"What would you have said?"

"I'll never know, now. But I'll tell you what I wouldn't have done. I would not have told your father. Like you said, it's your life and your body, and I think that's a conversation that needed to be between us. He didn't need to be involved in that."

"He's been involved in it since the beginning, though." She threw her hands in the air and let them fall before sitting beside Fiyero. "I am sorry."

"I trusted you. I like you. I just assumed it was the same for you."

This floored her. "You're fond of me?"

"Does that surprise you? Yes, as a person I like you. As a friend. As whatever it is we are in here and out there and in that lab. I don't know what any of that means, but I do have a fondness for you."

"Because you have to?"

"Because I do. Because you're passionate and fierce and… well, attractive… I mean... I'm sure you've noticed that I am fond of your body, at least?"

She smiled a little at that. She had noticed, but had figured that, given her looks, he was merely attracted to the fact that she was a woman and was there for him to touch. It had not even occurred to her he might think her attractive. But she had no intention of letting him in on her self-doubt. "Well, yes. I just… I thought the talking and the conversations were because you had to."

"No one told me to care about you at all." He shrugged. "All they told me to do was to get you pregnant, which you apparently made sure wouldn't happen."

She sat for a moment, staring ahead in silence. Her relationship with him had been strictly business. Of course, she'd noticed it turning friendly, and had merely figured he was trying to make it easier on both of them. Perhaps his parents had urged him to be kind to her. For him to actually want to have any sort of connection with her, friendship or otherwise, was a foreign concept to her, though it suddenly seemed appealing. "So we're friends?"

"I don't know. Friends trust each other. So do lovers. You don't trust me. And now I can't trust you, Elphaba. I have no idea where that leaves us."

"I've never trusted anyone, Fiyero. And while I enjoyed our discussions and even liked helping you study, I didn't realize it meant anything to you. I thought it was something to pass the time or just something you thought you had to do." Carefully, she placed her hand on his. "I'm glad we're in this together. But no one has ever talked to me the way you do. No one has ever touched me the way you do. I didn't know what it meant."

"It means that I care for you. Right now, though, Elphaba, I'm not sure what anything means. I wish you could've at least told me."

"I might've eventually."

"That's hard to believe." He looked over at her and drew his hand away. "What do we do now? I don't want to force you into having a child you don't want, but I also believe we need to do this."

"We do what we're supposed to. I told you from the start that what I wanted didn't matter. At the time, I was taking my own precautions. But my father expects this from us. We go on doing what we've been doing, whether I like it or not."

"That doesn't feel right to me." Fiyero stood up again. "Your father can't force this on me if I back out. I'm sure my parents will be disappointed, possibly even angry. Still, there's not much they can do if I refuse at this point, is there? I'm sure we can have this dissolved, right? If this isn't what you want, I can walk away."

"Fiyero, don't." She felt her chest constrict, and didn't understand why. "We can't just act like this never happened. And…" And if the Wizard was behind the suppression of the Animals, why shouldn't she want to overthrow him? If this was real, as the evidence was starting to suggest, then this could be the only way. Elphaba had always been skeptical of magic, but being at Shiz had proven to her that at least some of it was valid, even useful "And maybe part of me does want this."

He eyed her with suspicion. "Why?"

"Because Oz needs to change. I'm not certain this is how it happens, but if it works, I wouldn't complain." Elphaba surprised herself by getting up and going to him, touching his face. "And maybe these little visits we have are somewhat enjoyable."

He didn't draw away. "I suppose that should be enough."

"And there's one other thing… I'm pretty fond of you, myself." She smiled at him somewhat uncomfortably, but honestly.

He returned the smile halfheartedly. "Then you need to trust me."

"I think I'm learning to." She looked up at him. "And I am so, so sorry. I should've told you. Maybe not at first, but I should've before now."

He slid an arm about her waist. "Yes, you should've. Is there anything else you're keeping from me?"

"Not that I can think of. I do think that, after we get out of here, I'll be having an in-depth conversation with my roommate about sorcery. Maybe she'll help me understand what happened seventeen years ago."

"You'd tell her?"

"Of course not. But that is her specialization. And I certainly don't want to ask _Morrible_."

He laughed at that. "I can understand."

After a moment, she said, "I think my father expects you to punish me somehow."

"You're a grown woman. I'm your husband, not your father. We've talked about it. I don't even understand what sort of punishment he would expect." Fiyero cocked his head. "He really does treat you like his property and not his daughter."

"He's better about Nessa, I guess. But she's more pliable, anyway."

"Your sister?"

Elphaba nodded.

"I've never seen her. You never talk about her."

"Now you want my life story, is that it?" Elphaba laughed a little, giving him a light hearted grin. "It's not at all entertaining and certainly not as thrilling as you might think it is." She tugged away and sat back down on the bed.

"Nonetheless, shouldn't we know about one another? Wouldn't that make it easier to trust each other?" He followed and put an arm around her shoulder. "Tell me about your family. I want to know about you."

"Really?" No one had cared before. Once they realized there was no salacious reason for her coloring, they usually bored of her pretty quickly.

"Yes." He kissed her forehead.

"My mother was nothing like my father. She was flighty and spoiled. She was also very flirtatious with men. Nanny always told me she didn't believe I truly belonged to my father."

"Nanny?"

"My mother's Nanny, actually. She's been with us since I was very little. She's a blunt, harsh woman. If I'm similar to anyone, it would be her. But she was usually occupied taking care of Nessa. Nessie was born with a deformity because… well, Mother wasn't happy. Father expected them to live this pious and simple life, and that wasn't who she was. I always wondered how they fell in love in the first place. She was constantly chewing pinlobble leaves or drinking milkweed flower. Sometimes I think maybe she was unhappy because of me - what I looked like."

"You can't possibly think that, Elphaba."

"I've never told anyone this, but I was born with a full set of teeth. And they weren't normal teeth, Fiyero. They were fangs. Eventually they fell out, and my normal teeth came in. But I imagine that my teeth along with my coloring had my mother convinced that she had birthed a monster. Anyway, she was so high all the time that Nessarose came out wrong, somehow. She has no arms. She's a beautiful girl, but the drugs my mother took caused her malformation."

He ran his thumb over her shoulder gently. "It must be difficult for her."

"Father had a chair built for her, since she can't stand because of balance issues. She can steer it with her feet if she has to, but usually Nanny or I would push her around. Other than the arms, she looks normal. She takes after my father in her devoutness to her faith, which my father is abundantly proud of. And then I have my only normal sibling, Shell. He's my little brother. Although, I guess my mother never could birth a normal child. She died delivering him. By that point, though, she was so far gone on the drugs that it was like the walking dead, anyway."

Fiyero pressed his lips into her forehead again, but didn't say anything.

Elphaba shook herself out of her memories. "What about you, though? What's it like in the Vinkus? I've always wondered. And… well, the diamonds…" Her hands automatically went to the one on his neck.

He smiled at her and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his chest. "It's tradition at age fifteen. They are the symbol of my tribe. Blue colored diamonds are the strongest of all diamonds, and hardest to shape. And the diamond is already the strongest gem. They are meant to represent unyielding strength."

Elphaba's fingers traced along his chest, entranced. "So everyone has them?"

"Only the men, and only those of importance within the tribe." He covered her hand with his, squeezing it. "You like them." It wasn't a question.

"They're beautiful," she told him. "On your skin, it's almost like they dance and ripple on their own." Her hands were at his abdomen, and his was, too. Instinctively, she reached for the button on his trousers. Before unfastening them, though, she met his gaze questioningly.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it before kissing her hard on the mouth. They fell back onto the bed together, breathless already. Elphaba never got her punishment.

 _Author's Note: If you look back, you'll see I dropped several hints that she might've been trying to avoid pregnancy from the beginning. But I thought perhaps it was time she had a reality-check and that she re-examined what was going on._


	14. Chapter 11: Crage Hall, The Next Day

_**Chapter 11:**_ _Shiz, Crage Hall, The Next Day_

Elphaba left the inn feeling somehow lighter. Instead of feeling like a burden, her time with Fiyero had been relaxing and comforting. In the beginning, it had simply felt like a waste of her time. As it had gone on, she'd found she enjoyed it physically but still wished she didn't have to be locked in that room so long. But this time, she'd almost wished they could've stayed longer. What had come over her?

Of course, she had other questions that needed answers and only knew one person she trusted who could answer them. As soon as she was back in her room, she began a conversation with Glinda. "How are you doing?"

The blonde eyed her suspiciously. "I'm doing fine. What is this about?"

"Nothing! Before the holidays you seemed upset, that's all." Elphaba wasn't very good at subtleties or social niceties. "And after our conversation about sorcery, I was wondering about some things."

"You? You've always dismissed sorcery as frivolous."

She was beginning to regret her usual candor. "Maybe I changed my mind."

Galinda sighed heavily, got up and grabbed Elphaba's arm. For a moment, her eyes got wide and she quickly dropped Elphaba's arm. She bit her lip.

"What in Oz was that for?"

"I needed to know."

"Know what? And how did clutching the life out of my arm do you any good?" Elphaba demanded, rubbing her forearm angrily.

The blonde smiled sadly. "You wouldn't understand."

"You say that a lot these days, and yet you won't let anyone try. For Oz's sake you're worse than I am all of the sudden! What happened to you?" Elphaba wanted to grab the girl and shake her, but something stopped her from touching her at all.

Galinda hugged herself. "It didn't happen _to_ me, exactly."

Elphaba grumbled and sat down on her bed. "You are being ridiculously vague."

"Because it's complicated, Elphie!"

She rolled her eyes. "And I'm at the top of our class. Do you think I can't follow?"

Galinda glared at her. "It has to do with sorcery, actually."

"Then I'm even more eager to know. Just tell me. I'm not going to sit here and gently pry it out of you with comfort and solace." Elphaba had started to think this wasn't worth the trouble.

"When I went home for the long weekend earlier this year, there was an… incident. Upon hugging my father, I saw this sort of flash. He was stealing money from the office he works at. As it happened, I felt this wash of guilt and desperation. I thought perhaps my imagination had gotten the better of me, until I caught him hiding that money inside a book on our living room bookshelf." Galinda closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. "I thought my father was a good, honest man."

"No one is perfect," Elphaba commented dryly.

"It kept happening. It didn't happen every time I touched someone - not at first. But it got to that point. And I started to see things I didn't want to know. Crowded hallways or train cars were the worst. I'd be flooded with one vision after another, sometimes of terrible things. One day I broke down crying in the hallways outside sorcery class. Madame Morrible took me into her office and I told her everything. She explained to me that it was possibly the manifestation of a latent power. I can see what people are hiding, and feel what they're feeling - even if I don't want to." Galinda shuddered. "Eventually, she told me, I'll learn to control it and it won't happen all the time. We've been working on it. Sometimes I can, sometimes I can't."

Elphaba swallowed hard. "So just now, when you touched me… what did you see?"

"The same thing I've seen every time."

"And what would that be?" Elphaba pressed, dreading the answer.

"Tell me yourself. What are you hiding?"

"Galinda, I'm a private person. It could be anything."

"I think you know better than that," Galinda replied shortly. "I'm not going to divulge my problems to you if you won't come out with it, Elphaba. I've tried to get you to tell me before. You wouldn't."

That proved it. "Fiyero."

Galinda lowered her eyes. "More than that. I see the two of you together. And the way I feel when I do that is… intense."

"Oh, sweet Oz."

"Elphaba, all I see is a vision and get a feeling. I don't know how you sneak away from your father or from Ama Clutch, but what you're doing is immoral, illegitimate, illicit and illegal. I never would've thought you'd do such a thing with anyone." Galinda was almost in tears. "Outside of my father, it was the most unexpected thing I've seen when I read someone. I thought I knew you. I thought we were friends."

"Wait just a tick, Galinda. You just told me you just get a feeling. You don't get a background. You cannot presume to judge me without that."

"What possible explanation could there be for you sleeping with a Vinkun prince? Elphaba, women are supposed to be modest. I know that maybe his cultural beliefs are different, but you are a noblewoman from an important family and running around fornicating with a man that you're not only not married to, but aren't allowed to be seeing at all, is inappropriate behavior, to say the least. I can't imagine your father would approve."

She couldn't listen to this. Elphaba clasped her roommate's wrist. "Stop. Listen to me."

Galinda yanked away. "Don't touch me. It disturbs me to see that…"

"Then let me give you a reason and listen to me! It's not fornication. It's not illegitimate. Yes, it's illegal. But it is proper behavior, as he is my _husband_." Elphaba threw a pointed look at her roommate. "And my father does approve, by the way."

"What? But how…?"

"This is why I wanted to know about sorcery, specifically about divination and premonitions. When Fiyero and I were children, there were several premonitions that we were to marry and have a child, a child who would be the 'savior' of Oz, who would change everything. And because of this, our parents had us married in secret several months ago and arranged a place and time for us to attempt to have this child." Elphaba was tired of the telling the story, and tired of the questions. But there was no hiding from what Galinda already knew.

Galinda backed away and sat down on the bed. "I don't understand."

"I didn't know him until I came here. I knew what the plan was from the time I was six or seven, but I hadn't known him. Sometimes I still wonder if I know him. I do what I'm told to do, Galinda. This was not about pleasure or loose morals or fun."

"Well, you're having it. I gather that much."

Elphaba groaned. "Why are you so focused on the sex? This is bigger than that!"

"Curiosity, I suppose," Galinda told her. "After all, I've never had any. No one I'm close to has been intimate with a man outside of my mother and the only thing she'll ever tell me is that 'it's special.'"

Elphaba sat back on her bed. "That's what this is? You're just being a hormonal girl?" She laughed. "That's the most normal thing you've done in months."

"So you'll tell me?"

"If you'll help me understand these premonitions, then yes."

Galinda nodded eagerly. "Is it… is it sweet and beautiful, like in the romance stories?"

Elphaba resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "What did I just tell you? I didn't know him. How can such a thing be like that? Maybe it would've been, if we'd known one another, been in love."

"Did it hurt - you know, the first time?"

She nodded slowly. "A little. He was gentle." Elphaba tried not to allow herself to get overcome with the memory of the way his hands had felt as he had caressed her skin, of the way he'd whispered to her before he started moving, trying to comfort her. He'd been so good to her that night.

Galinda leaned towards her. "And does it feel good?"

At this, Elphaba smiled. "If you let it. At first, I was afraid to let my guard down and truly let him in, but when I did… yes. It feels good."

"You love him," Galinda giggled.

"I do not! We're friends, now that we know one another better. But I'm not in love with him. He makes me feel good. That's it."

"That's not the feeling I got when I touched you. There was something new there, Elphaba. The first time, there was this odd mix of desire, lust and shame. Now the shame is gone, but there's something else that's replaced it, something brighter."

She snorted. "Oh, please."

"If you want, I can find out how he feels. I just have to accidentally brush him with my hand and I'll know."

"I don't care!"

"Fine, fine. So it feels good. What does it feel like, exactly? Was it awkward? I mean, you didn't know him."

"It was awkward, at first. It's something you have to adjust to, to find your own rhythm. It's a give and take, if it's done right. Fiyero is… he's a good lover. I think he gives more than he takes. As for how it feels, it's hard to describe. It's like a build-up of something, and when it finally happens it's like every cell in your body is blazing with heat." She felt her cheeks darken. "Are you satisfied with that? You do understand that this is _my_ experience. It won't apply to you, necessarily. It depends on you, and it depends on him." Elphaba eyed her. "You said you get flashes of things, Galinda. What, exactly, do you see? Is it the same image each time? Is it like a short moving image?"

"It's not the same image each time, although with certain people it is. With you, I see these alternating visions of the two of you. I see him and I see you. I see this room. That doesn't change. But it's different. Most of the time, the two of you are in some state of undress. Sometimes you're, uhm, doing _it_ , other times you're talking or looking at a book." Galinda cocked her head. "That room I see, is that where you meet?"

Elphaba nodded. "It's where my father arranged."

"So your father orchestrated all this, then?" Galinda asked. "You never wanted this at all?"

"I didn't. I don't even know if Fiyero did. I'm not sure he was pushed into it as much as I was, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did it just to please his parents."

"That's definitely not romantic," Galinda confirmed. "I'm sure you had other ideas of love and marriage and sex."

"Not really." Elphaba shrugged. "Now, can you help me?"

"I'll do my best."

"My father always said that the vision came to him in his sleep. I was barely more than a baby at the time, but in this vision I was a grown woman. He said he saw me standing beside Fiyero, holding a small child in my arms. We were both smiling. After a moment, the image changed to only the child. It was surrounded by a white light, and a cheering crowd. The Wizard was in the crowd, bowing to the child. My father took this to mean that this child was the savior. I always thought it was just some stupid dream."

"It may not have been, though. People who do not have any latent power _can_ have premonitions through dreams. It's rare, but it does happen. You are right, however, most of the time it's just a dream." Galinda got up and sat beside Elphaba. "But there's more than that, isn't there? Because if it were just that, you wouldn't believe it for a second."

Sometimes it surprised her just how perceptive her roommate was. She recalled for a moment how superficial and frivolous she'd first thought the girl to be. Maybe she had changed, as she said. Or maybe this was always a part of her, behind the front she put up merely because she was pretty. "No, it wasn't just that. Fiyero's parents saw something, too, around the same time. In the Vinkus, they have this idol. It's called the Clock of the Time Dragon. It's been known to be a sort of divination tool through puppet shows. No one actually moves the puppets, apparently, and new puppets just randomly appear. At least that's how the lore goes. It was Fiyero's second or third birthday - I don't remember - and this thing showed up at the party. The show it put on was a bit more, well, graphic. But the end result was the same. Fiyero and I have a child. The Wizard is overthrown."

"I've never heard of the Clock of the Time Dragon, Elphie, so I can't tell you much about that. But I do know something about magic in the Vinkus. The magic there is thought to be ancient and powerful. Thousands of years ago there was a powerful sorcerer who wandered the desert lands of the Vinkus. He had followers. But one of his followers began to poison him, wanting the power for himself. They believed back then that power could be transferred upon death. Except he knew he was dying. So he cast his magic into the items near him. It's possible that this clock or whatever it is could be one of those items."

"And it's not just a myth?"

"Magic has been around long before Oz was even referred to as Oz, Elphie."

"Perhaps." Elphaba bit her lip. "And there's one other thing. The Wizard. He created the law against nobles from different states marrying about the same time our parents saw what they saw. That can't be a coincidence. He's supposed to be a powerful man. Could he have seen it, too?"

"That or one of his advisors. It would not surprise me in the least."

"Is this real, Galinda? Or is everyone forcing something that isn't even meant to happen?"

Galinda put a hand over Elphaba's, not flinching this time. "I can't give you an answer to that, Elphie. It sounds credible to me."

"Galinda, if… if this is real, and these premonitions are truly magical and fate… does that mean that, even if my father hadn't intervened, would I have ended up with Fiyero anyway?" She realized the question was useless, and that she sounded silly asking, but she had to know.

"If this is real? Then yes, Elphie, I think so. If something is fated to happen, it will happen one way or another."

She supposed she'd have to adjust to the idea of actually getting pregnant.


	15. Chapter 12: Shiz, Several Weeks Later

_**Chapter 12:**_ _Shiz, Several Weeks Later_

Fiyero watched Elphaba as she moved around the small lab. He wondered if she noticed she was smiling. Each time she reached for something or moved, her braid would swing like a pendulum along her lower back. It was mesmerizing, really.

"Excuse me, Fiyero, but would you mind focusing on your work?" Elphaba said, looking at him with raised eyebrows. He hadn't even realized she'd turned around.

Dr. Dillamond peeked up from his microscope. "What's wrong, Miss Elphaba?"

Her cheeks flushed almost violet with a rush of blood. "Nothing, Sir. It's just that, after years of being stared at, I can sense it even when I'm not looking at someone." She met Fiyero's eyes again. "We all agreed we were going to be professional here. So unless I'm doing something wrong that you'd like to correct me on, _Prince_ Fiyero, could you stop staring?"

It was his turn to blush. "Um, yes. Of course. I didn't realize I was. I apologize, _Miss_ Elphaba. I was lost in thought." He just didn't mention that the thought he was lost in was one about her.

Dr. Dillamond merely chuckled. When the two students looked at him curiously, he shook his head. "The two of you were barely hiding it before, but now I can see it in every move you make. If it weren't treason, I might find it charming - young lovers."

"We're not…" But Elphaba stopped when Fiyero caught her eye. "I'm sorry, Dr. Dillamond. I believe we're still learning to separate our two lives."

Fiyero didn't want to separate his different lives. In fact, he'd simply give up this one to stay in the one where he was alone in that inn with her. He blinked quickly, trying to shake himself out of his daydreams. This was not the place, and he knew that well enough by now. This hadn't been a problem before - the constant thinking about her. Yes, he'd been a little curious, sometimes a little desirous, but this was new and pleasant. In his head, she danced around his mind, whispering and laughing. Of course, here, she wasn't laughing. She was frowning.

He chewed his lip and sighed as she turned back to her work. After a moment, however, she looked back at him. This time, though, she winked and licked her lips before returning to her task. This woman would be the death of him!

She caught him staring several more times during the course of the afternoon and into the evening, but she didn't say anything again. Instead, she simply gave him a knowing look. He couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad thing.

As soon as he was walking her back to her dorm, she asked. "What has gotten into you, Fiyero? I could feel your eyes on me the entire day."

"I'm sorry, Elphaba. I don't know what's come over me. I'm not quite present in my head today, and I've found myself drifting off into daydreams more often than usual. I'm sure with some rest, I'll be more myself." Or maybe as soon as he was away from her and had no more… alluring distractions.

"That wasn't a daydream, Fiyero. You were staring - not at nothing, but at me." She paused before saying, "And no one has ever looked at me like that before."

"You said that you get stared at all the time, Elphaba."

"There are different types of stares. The ones I usually get are curiosity or disgust. What you were doing was neither of those."

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Go ahead. Weren't we trying to be honest with each other?" She challenged. "What is going on?"

"I've just been thinking about you quite a bit lately. And I enjoy looking at you, watching you do just about anything."

"And imagining me naked? Is that what that was?"

"It's… not quite. I mean, I do imagine you… oh, sweet Oz! I'll be better about it!"

Elphaba giggled. It wasn't a laugh or a cackle, but a soft, bubbly giggle. He did a double-take to assure himself that the sound had, in fact, come from her. She smiled. "I think maybe I liked the way you were looking at me, though."

He grinned at that. "Oh, really?"

"Just a little," she admitted. "But really, it does get annoying. And it's also dreadfully obvious. So I'd prefer it if you didn't, for the sake of propriety and secrecy."

He nodded. "Understood." Fiyero realized how slowly they'd been walking, as if they'd purposely been taking their time. By now they should've reached her dorm had they been walking at their normal pace. "Did you learn anything about premonitions from your roommate? I keep forgetting to ask you."

"More than I thought I would. Fiyero, I still don't know if I believe all of this. The idea that there is a power outside of us that could be controlling our lives is scary. I believe in science. I believe that we control what happens to us, and we control our world."

"I think we do, Elphaba. But I think if things get out of control, or the world needs to change, perhaps Fate intervenes. I don't know what this is, either. Is it religion or magic? Or perhaps some odd combination of both?"

"How should I know if I'm not even sure I believe in it?" Elphaba sighed. "Galinda isn't even sure if she believes."

"Believes what? You said you weren't going to tell her."

Elphaba stopped walking. "She already knew, Fiyero. All I did was clear it up."

"How in Oz did she know? Elphaba, you're risking our lives! I understand your concern in the lab about my behavior, but Dillamond already knows. You can't just…"

"Stop! She knew. Galinda has this sort of ability. She can read people by touching them. I didn't know until she told me. But when she's touched my hand or helped me or anything, she's seen us. She didn't know what it meant, or why, but she saw it."

"So you explained it?"

"What else could I do?"

"Elphaba, she's specializing in sorcery. Morrible is her advisor and her mentor. If she told…"

"She won't."

"I don't understand how you've come to trust her so much. I thought you considered her vague and useless."

"Maybe I did. I was wrong. Look, she won't turn us in. She's… she's my friend." Elphaba said these words with an odd look on her face, and it occurred to him that she may never have said them before.

"And what am I, then?"

"You're… you. I don't know. We're friends; we're married; we're partners in crime. I don't have a word for us. Why should we label something that no one can know about anyway?" Elphaba began walking again. "Fiyero, my dear, you can stop fretting. We're safe. And I'm not angry at you for staring. Our conversation is over."

"But…"

"But nothing. I said my piece and you said yours. You stare at me. There's nothing I can do. We agreed you need to be more subtle. Galinda knows. There's nothing either of us can do. I can't erase her memory. What's the use of arguing about it?" She waved her hand at him dismissively. "Are you walking me to my room tonight or am I allowed to be an adult?"

Despite their arguing, or maybe even more because of it, he wished he could do more than walk her to her room. But if he voiced that, she'd probably tell him it was another thing they could do nothing about and wasn't worth discussing. "Have a good night, then, Elphaba."

"You, too, Yero my hero." She laughed as she said that, spinning around and grinning at him before dashing through the door.

Fiyero stared after her for a long moment, trying to understand this enigma. He couldn't decide if he was confused, aroused, amused or frustrated. She stirred things in him that he couldn't place. The only thing he did understand was that he wanted to pursue these things, no matter the cost.

Scolding himself for letting her get back inside his head, he wandered back towards Three Queens. Without Elphaba, his pace quickened. He wasn't trying to delay the inevitable separation that happened every night. He wished they could share a bed like husband and wife were supposed to. Somehow, though, he doubted that was what she wanted.

"Good evening," Boq said when he came in. "You look lost."

"I do?" Fiyero tried, yet again, to shake himself out of his stupor. "Perhaps I'm just tired."

"And it's still early in the semester yet." Boq went back to his notes. "I haven't even started to consider what to do about the spring formal."

"Spring formal?" Fiyero asked.

"It's a dance. We're all required to attend. We don't _have_ to have dates, but the more popular people usually do. Although, I don't know what you would do, as there are no other Vinkuns here…"

Date? He knew he couldn't take Elphaba. Their relationship was already too clear if one was looking for it. "That's true. At least it takes the pressure off."

"For you, maybe." Boq frowned. "I know I certainly can't ask Galinda."

And then he knew of the perfect way to better conceal his relationship with Elphaba. "Ask Elphaba," he said suddenly. "She's Galinda's roomie. They're close. And you know her."

"Elphaba?" Boq looked uneasy.

"I bet she'd go with you." He'd make sure of it.

"I don't know, Fiyero. She's a little odd."

"So what? She doesn't talk to a lot of people. She won't have anyone. And she's got quite the status in Munchkinland, right? It wouldn't hurt."

Boq considered it for a moment. "You really think she would go? I never took her to be one who'd attend a dance."

"She has to go, too, doesn't she? Why not go together?" How hadn't he thought of this before? Boq was a Munchkin, so was Elphaba. They'd even known one another growing up! This would be the perfect way to conceal their relationship and put anyone suspicious off their trail.

"Maybe. I'll think on it."

Boq would be easy to convince. It was Elphaba who he knew would be the struggle...

"What are you asking me?" She sat up, staring at him with a bewildered look on her face. "Please tell me I misheard you."

"I think going with Boq to the spring formal would help keep people from catching on, Elphaba. I know it's not your idea of a good time, but it's important. Too many people know about this already. The more we can make it seem like it isn't happening, the better." He insisted, placing a hand on her knee.

"I was going to boycott the dance as a statement." Elphaba muttered, gathering the sheets over her body. "And now you expect me to go."

Fiyero reached over and kissed her. "Elphaba, you have to understand why I'm asking."

She groaned. "I do. That's what makes it even more frustrating." Then she threw a pillow at him. "So you decided to talk to me about it now?"

"When else are we alone?" He asked.

"We're alone when you walk me back to my dorm. And we were alone when we first got here, but _you_ led me straight to bed. Was that a way to soften me up?" She snorted.

"No, but I had a feeling you'd be less likely to want to be intimate after we had this conversation. It might put you off. And I did really want you. I've been thinking about it all week." He ran a hand along her arm. "Seeing you all the time, it's hard not to."

"You really are a lusty teenager, aren't you? To think, I thought we were adults!"

"I am an adult! Elphaba, you went along with it. You were all too happy to go another round, too! You asked for it."

She lowered her eyes for a moment. When she looked up at him again, she was smirking. "So I did. Maybe neither of us is an adult."

"Or maybe this is normal."

"It doesn't feel normal."

"Why?"

"When I'm with you, it's… it's different, Fiyero. It's a good kind of different. But it's not normal to me. I've never felt…" She trailed off. "Why are we talking about this? We were talking about Boq. For Oz's sake, why are we talking about Boq in bed?"

"Because you have to go to that dance with him, Elphaba."

"Do we have to talk about this _now_?"

"Yes, because I've convinced him to ask you sometime soon so you have time to plan. I also did it so that it would have time to spread around campus that he asked you and you're going together."

"I hate how well you thought this out."

"Is it not a good idea?"

"It's a great idea. I just wish I didn't have to actually go through with it! It's actually brilliant, Fiyero."

He laughed. "Thank you."

"I'll give credit when credit is due, you know. But next time, could you have a good idea that doesn't involve me spending time with Boq?"

"What has he ever done to you?"

"Nothing, but he's just this weird bumbling mass of flesh. Most people are." She grimaced.

"Oh, don't say that."

"You don't count."

"I don't? Then what am I?"

"You're useful and sweet and…" Elphaba kissed him. "I don't mind you quite so much."

He kissed her back. "Coming from you, I believe that's a compliment. You still need to go to the dance with Boq, though."

"Fine. I'll go. If we can just stop talking about it already."


	16. Chapter 13: Shiz, the Next Month

_**Chapter 13:**_ _Shiz, The Next Month_

"Oh, Elphie, you really must have a dress for the formal." Galinda pouted, flipping through advertisements for dressmakers in the weekly paper.

"It's still a ways away. I'm not concerned." She intended to put off purchasing a dress for as long as she could. Perhaps she was hoping the slightest bit that somehow the dance would be called off or canceled.

"I highly doubt that Boq would appreciate you going in your school clothes."

"You've spoken maybe three sentences to that boy. You know nothing. Besides, what do I care? I don't care what he thinks."

"But you want people to think you do, don't you?" Galinda pressed. "And Fiyero will still be there, even if he can't take you. I'm sure he'd want to see you in a pretty dress."

"I'm sure Fiyero would much rather see me naked than in any dress." Elphaba quipped. "I will deal with it later, Galinda." She ran her finger along her notes, feeling the indent of her pen on the paper, her skin sliding along the waxy texture of the ink. Despite her trying, she hadn't been able to study this afternoon. There was this odd sense within her, like something must be off. Perhaps she was coming down ill.

She shuddered, and looked down at the notebook in her lap. Her slanted handwriting filled the pages, even the margins. There wasn't a blank space to be found. One or two diagrams or drawings (always academic, of course) were drawn neatly to the side of the page with labels beneath them. Once, in the lab, Fiyero had teased her that she'd write down each time she took a breath if it were feasible. She had snubbed her nose at him and replied that, unless taking a breath could be critical to research, she would do no such thing. Of course, at that point, Dr. Dillamond had intervened and told them to stop arguing like a pair of newlyweds. That had gotten both of them to shut up.

Elphaba looked over at the clock. She didn't have to leave to head to the lab for fifteen minutes more, but she might as well. After all, she wasn't getting anything done here with her thoughts escaping her and Galinda interrogating her about dresses. Maybe getting distracted in her work would shake this sinking in the pit of her stomach, too. She hurled herself up and grabbed for her cloak.

"Where are you going?"

"The lab." She shoved her notebook into her bag hastily and flung it over her shoulder.

"Tell Fiyero you haven't got a dress yet. See what he says."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and merely walked out the door. The sky was grey, but not cloudy. Ice and snow from the winter had finally begun to thaw and it was much less slippery walking about campus. She'd always hated the winter. Snow was the same as water, but at least water sank into the ground or evaporated. Snow sat there, growing ever-taller and threatening pain if she took one wrong step. She'd always be grateful when she saw spring, even if it meant rainshowers. Umbrellas, cloaks and boots could protect her from that much better.

She stilled another shudder as she passed Suicide Canal. It wasn't cold - she barely needed her cloak. But she had shuddered nonetheless. Some students avoided the canal for its name, believing it haunted. Elphaba had always laughed and dismissed that theory. She doubted anyone had even died there. It was probably a myth that some upper-level student started one year to scare the incoming students and it had grown from there.

Elphaba flung open the door to the building and walked inside, lost in thought about the origins of the Suicide Canal story. She didn't notice the ticking, or the odd silence that oozed eerily through the halls. It wasn't until she saw the body that it even registered that things were not as they should be.

Dr. Dillamond was on his side, blood pooled, still wet, on the floor in a puddle beneath his neck. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth open as though he had been trying to speak. Broken crystals of glass littered the floor around him and stuck to his clothing. One hoof was outstretched as though he'd been reaching for something.

Elphaba gasped and dropped her bag in the doorway. Even as she moved towards the body, she knew he was gone, but she held out hope that maybe she could save him. But as she kneeled beside him, that hope was gone. His body had already begun to grow cold.

"Good afternoon, Dr…." Fiyero froze at the sight. "Elphaba?"

"I just found him like this," she murmured helplessly. "He was just lying there."

Fiyero sprang into action and grabbed her, tugging her to her feet and towards the door. "Come away from there. Sweet Oz, if anyone else had come in on that sight, they'd have thought you'd done it! We need to tell someone."

"No!" She didn't know when the small shudders had turned into violent tremors that shook her whole body. "Fiyero, he's… he can't be…" Her eyes got wide and she looked from Fiyero to Dr. Dillamond before covering her face as a sob wracked her body.

He wrapped her in a hug, holding her close against his chest. "I know, Fae. I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head gently, and then stepped back. "But we have to deal with this before someone else walks in, or we're going to have a problem. We can't be in here alone together."

She took one last ragged breath and straightened herself back out. "You're right."

"Wait," he whispered, pulling her into a corner out of view of the doorway just as she heard the strange ticking getting louder. He stayed near her, his wide eyes on hers. His fingers grasped her own tightly, his other hand on the back of her head keeping her pressed against him.

The ticking got louder and passed the doorway, then began to fade. Elphaba thought she knew what it was, but Fiyero wasn't going to let her check - she didn't even have to ask. And it was a risky thing to do, after all. So she simply focused on her breathing as the ticking quieted down the hall.

Before letting her go, he loosened his grip, put a finger under her chin and kissed her. "I'm sorry. I know this is hard. If we could just stay here and process, I would. But because we are who we are and we're alone here, we need to go."

She nodded and grabbed her bag, following him out of the room. They went towards the back exit of the building that opened closer to the administrative offices. "Who do we tell?"

"Morrible," Fiyero said simply. "I don't believe their are any Gale Force officers stationed on campus, so she's the authority here."

As soon as he'd said her name, she knew without a doubt what that terrible ticking was. "She already knows."

"Elphaba?"

"That noise was her stupid little robot clock, Fiyero! It runs her errands all the time. It was probably checking to make certain the crime scene was clear." She had moved on from her grief for a moment, and her anger fueled her.

"That's… she wouldn't." But she could hear the doubt in his voice. "Would she?"

"If she thought he was a threat for some reason or another, yes. His research was a threat, Fiyero."

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "If that's the case, then all the more reason for us to be careful and get our stories straight."

"Stories?"

"Well, I'm certainly not going to tell her I walked in on you on the floor with his body! She'd pin it on you somehow."

"She certainly doesn't like me." Elphaba agreed. "Then what do we tell her?"

"I got there first. I heard a strange crashing noise, and when I got to the lab I saw the body on the floor. Just then, you arrived. I stopped you before you could see anything and we went to tell her straight away."

"Why you?"

"Because she doesn't care one bit about me one way or the other. Something about you bothers her. I'd rather she be suspicious of me, not you. That way, she'll question me and probably just let you go."

She knew he was trying to protect her. She also knew she didn't need protection. But it was clear from his tone that there would be no arguing about it. The decision was made. And, whether she liked it or not, he had a point.

"Do you need to contact your father and have him take you to the inn or the church for the afternoon? It might be less upsetting there."

She huffed. "Excuse me? I think I can take care of myself. I don't need to be whisked away because I saw something unpleasant. Who do you think I am?"

"Certainly not my wife," he muttered. "I was just trying to help. He was your friend. He was your mentor."

"You worked there, too!"

"And I am actually quite upset by the whole thing. But you were closer to him. That's why I was asking." Fiyero insisted. "Besides that… I've never seen you cry before, Elphaba. I've never seen you be vulnerable in front of me. I know you are strong, but everyone has a breaking point."

"I haven't seen mine, yet, Fiyero." But she added, "Thank you, though."

Morrible's office door was open, and she sat at her desk examining a roster of some sort. Fiyero knocked on the wall near the doorway and she looked up. She didn't seem alarmed to see them, merely amused. "Yes?"

"Madame Morrible, we've just been in Dr. Dillamond's lab in the Sciences building. There's quite a gruesome scene, and we thought it best to report it to you. Something has happened, and Dr. Dillamond appears to be dead." Fiyero's voice sounded strange as she said it - as though it wasn't his voice, but someone else's.

"Dead?" At this, a look of surprise came over the woman's face, though Elphaba wondered if it was practiced. "And you two saw this?"

"Just me, Ma'am. Elphaba was on her way down the hall as I left and I decided it best to bring her with me so she wouldn't have to set eyes on the body. We're his lab assistants."

"Oh, yes I know." The woman's eyebrow twitched.

She didn't like the way Madame Morrible had said that. "Fiyero insisted we report this right away. It's obviously quite traumatic, and I wouldn't want other students to come upon such a terrible sight. I'm glad Fiyero caught me when he did."

Madame Morrible closed her ledger and stood. "Miss Elphaba, would you please return to your room? Master Fiyero, I know it must've been unpleasant, but would you join me in looking once more at the lab? I have several questions for you." She waved Elphaba off quickly.

Elphaba did as she was told, knowing that even the wrong look at Fiyero might get her in trouble. She let out a deep breath as she walked towards Crage Hall, hugging herself as she wrapped her cloak tightly around her. The temperature seemed to have dropped ten degrees from when she'd set out for the lab. That couldn't have been more than an hour ago, could it?

She was in a daze when she returned to her dorm. Neither Galinda nor Ama Clutch were there. Perhaps they'd gone out for an early dinner. Elphaba, however, had lost her appetite. She took her cloak off, leaving it on the floor instead of hanging it up, and dropped her bag beside her bed before kicking off her shoes and climbing onto it. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, looking out the small window beside her.

She was just like that when Galinda finally returned hours later, without Ama Clutch. Elphaba didn't even flinch when the door shut behind Galinda, or when she opened the door to Ama Clutch's quarters. She only responded when Galinda asked, "Where's Ama Clutch?"

"I thought she was with you. She wasn't here when I got back." She didn't even turn to look at Galinda.

"No. I was with Pfanee and Shen-Shen, and I was with _their_ Ama. She knew that. Where could she have gone?"

Elphaba didn't much care, though she was wondering how Fiyero's conversation with Madame Morrible had gone, not that she could ask. "Kumbrica if I know."

"Ah, well, she probably forgot something again and went out to fetch it." Galinda plopped down on her bed in a ruffle of lace. There was silence for a moment, and she studied Elphaba's face. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look as though you've seen a ghost, Elphie. And you're back early. You shouldn't have been back yet."

"Well, I suppose you'll hear about it later tonight or tomorrow, but…" She didn't want to say the words. That would mean they were true. "There was an incident at the lab."

"What kind of incident?"

Growing frustrated with her roommate's questions, she snapped, "I don't know, exactly. I wasn't there. All I know is Dr. Dillamond is dead."

Galinda gasped. "What? How?"

Did she tell her the truth or did she tell her the story she and Fiyero had come up with when they reported it to Morrible? It didn't matter, did it? Galinda already knew her deepest secret, the one that could get her executed or thrown in Southstairs. "I got there and he was on the floor. There was a cut on his neck and there was blood." She didn't want to describe the way the blood had pooled on the floor in thick puddles, the drops on the broken glass. She didn't want to talk about the empty, foggy look in Dr. Dillamond's eyes.

"Sweet Oz! Does Morrible know?"

"We went and reported it immediately."

"We? You and Fiyero?"

"He walked in a moment or two after me. Fiyero told Morrible he's the one who found the body, and that I never saw it. He didn't want me to have to deal with questions or suspicion. We also wanted to avoid admitting to being in the same room together unsupervised, even if it was an accident." Elphaba looked over at her roommate, finally. "I don't know what to do, Galinda."

Galinda got up and sat down beside Elphaba. "I know." She took her hand for a moment and squeezed it. "You lost someone you cared about today, Elphie. You can be sad."

"I'm too shocked and oddly empty to be sad about anything just yet." Elphaba eyed their hands. "Are you seeing anything?"

"I've been working on controlling it. It seems to be working right now."

"But if you wanted to use it, you could?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want you to use it on Madame Morrible."

"You want me to WHAT?"


	17. Chapter 14: Crage Hall, The Same Day

_**Chapter 14:**_ _Crage Hall at Shiz, The Same Day_

Elphaba bit her lip, choosing her words carefully. "Galinda, I think Morrible knows more about what just happened than she's letting on. If she knows who did this, I want to know, too." She was careful not to directly accuse the old woman of orchestrating the murder herself.

"There are hundreds of reasons why that is a bad idea. First of all, I don't control what secret I see. Usually it's the worst one. That may not be it. Second of all, _Morrible knows about my power_ , remember? She's the one who has been working with me on controlling it!" Galinda looked at her, shaking her head with incredulity.

Galinda was right. This sudden idea of hers did pose quite the risk. But she couldn't think of any other way to find out, to make certain the right person was accused and hopefully punished. "I can't feel it when you do it. She can't, either. And if she knows you've been getting better at controlling it and it's an accidental brush of the hand, she won't think anything of it." Except maybe she would. Morrible, for all her faults, was an adept and intelligent woman.

"I don't know, Elphie. And I'm certain Morrible has no idea what happened to him. It was probably a terrible accident. Why would she hide anything about it, anyway?"

"I just had this feeling when we talked to her that she knew more than she was letting on. And…" Elphaba decided to lie. If it convinced Galinda to do something for the greater good, it couldn't hurt. "I'm worried that since Fiyero confessed to finding the body, she'll suspect that he did something awful. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him." She heard her own voice get weak as she said it, but she hadn't been trying to make it sound that way.

Galinda gave her a sympathetic hug. "Oh, Elphie, you really love him. I'm sure he'll be fine. After all, he didn't do anything wrong."

She didn't deny Galinda's statement, hoping it would work in her favor. "Sometimes that's not enough."

"I'll see if I can maybe do something." Galinda sighed. "But I make no promises."

At least it was a step in the right direction. "Thank you. You're such a good friend." And she meant that.

Ama Clutch hadn't returned when the girls went to bed less than an hour later, but it was early yet and they assumed she'd be back before they woke. Elphaba stayed up, staring at the ceiling and trying not to think about anything. It didn't work well, and images of Dr. Dillamond's twisted corpse haunted her memory as she tossed and turned.

She didn't even know she'd been asleep when a loud, authoritative knock came at their door. Elphaba sat up, seeing Galinda do the same. Galinda hopped out of the bed and went straight to the door, Elphaba just behind her.

"Girls," Madame Morrible was standing there, her brow furrowed. "Good morning. I'm sorry about the early hour, but it was an urgent matter."

Perhaps they would be questioning her, after all. "Of course, Madame. If you need to ask me anything, I'll answer as best as I can."

"I'm afraid it's not about the unfortunate accident, ladies. And it concerns both of you. May I come in?"

Elphaba merely nodded, quickly getting out of the doorway and pulling out her desk chair for Morrible to sit on. She sat on the edge of her bed, and Galinda did the same. "What is it?"

"I have some distressing news. I realize how unpleasant the timing is. Things like this never strike just once. Last night, Ama Clutch was found in a daze, wandering not far from campus. The Gale Force picked her up, and at some point one of the things she babbled led them to believe she'd come from here. I have placed her in the infirmary. Those moments of terrible confusion that you, Miss Galinda, said she always had, have seemed to become more long-term. I hope that she will recover, but it doesn't appear to be clearing up."

Galinda stood. "I need to see her. She's my Ama!"

Madame Morrible nodded. "I had expected that. I will take you to her as soon as we are finished here. I must urge you to be careful, though, when it comes to physical contact? I worry about what sort of damage any visions or feelings could do to you coming from such a damaged mind."

Elphaba wondered for a moment if she should go with Galinda, but decided not to offer. Galinda had always been fond of Ama Clutch, and perhaps she needed to be alone. So she merely sat quietly, waiting for Morrible to continue.

"I'm willing to wait a week for this situation to resolve. I understand this is difficult. But we can't have the two of you without a chaperone. Other arrangements will have to be made if Ama Clutch does not recover."

Elphaba cringed. Would they separate her from Galinda? For the first time, she realized how much she genuinely liked her roommate, and she didn't want their friendship to be torn apart. They'd shared so much, secrets they'd never tell another person. Galinda had been the only person - outside of Fiyero, and their situation was anything but ordinary - that she could call a friend. While she liked being independent, she also enjoyed having friendships. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Find another Ama, I suppose."

But Amas weren't cheap, and usually they'd been with a young woman since she was an infant. Galinda's family likely couldn't afford that (though she'd probably never admit it). Her mind raced trying to solve the problem. This could be a problem for more than just her friendship with Galinda. Another Ama might question her father more, wonder why he pulled her out of the dorms on Saturday night when church was Sunday morning. She needed to speak with her father. "Madame Morrible?"

"Yes, dear?"

"As you know, my father lives here in town. Between Dr. Dillamond's death and this news, I'm a bit overwhelmed. May I have permission to go seek out the comfort of his church?"

"It's understandable that you might be devastated, Miss Elphaba. Of course you may go see your father." Madame Morrible stood up. "Miss Galinda, I'll be at the front of the building once you have changed and are ready to see Ama Clutch." She hovered in the doorway for a moment. "Again, ladies, I'm sorry about all of this."

Galinda immediately began changing. "It's not possible," she muttered.

"What isn't?"

"Ama Clutch's illness worsening. It can't."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I made it up!" She exclaimed tearfully. "She never had flights of fancy or periods of confusion. I made it up so she wouldn't put me in the group hall!"

"Galinda, there are plenty of things that could cause those symptoms, though. Perhaps she hit her head." Elphaba didn't want to upset Galinda further by agreeing with her that it was a strange turn of events, though she thought so. When she had more time, she might investigate it, but it was crucial she talk to her father first.

"Maybe you're right." Galinda sighed. "I just… she seemed so normal. And why was she out of the room?"

"I can't answer that for you, Galinda. Maybe when you see her, she'll be coherent enough to explain." Elphaba tried.

"I wouldn't count on it." Galinda grabbed her purse. "Um, Elphie?"

"What?"

"Don't stay with your father too long. I… well, it'll be lonely here without either of you when I come back from visiting Ama Clutch and it would just feel odd."

So Elphaba did something she'd never done before, had never even considered. She hugged the blonde tightly. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm sorry, Galinda."

Galinda hugged her back. "Me, too," she whispered before she left.

Elphaba finished gathering her things and dressing before leaving the room herself. She rushed across town to her father's church. It was still evening, and they never locked the doors anyway. She let herself in and gazed around the rectory.

There were candles everywhere, some were lit. She knew her father always kept one lit for her mother, and wondered which one it was. Elphaba shuddered a bit. She'd never liked it inside a church. It felt stifling and false.

Her father must've heard footsteps, for he came out from an open doorway. "Elphaba?"

"Father, something has happened at Shiz." Elphaba sat down in the front pew. "Actually, a few things have happened. Yesterday, a professor died. They haven't told us what happened yet. But last night, Galinda's Ama was found. She's unstable. They don't know what happened. Madame Morrible said that if she hasn't resolved the situation within the week, they might put us in the group dorms. Father, you know I can't… too many people would notice my absence."

Her father surprised her by smiling as he sat beside her. "This is quite convenient."

"What?"

"I had been thinking that perhaps it was time to send Nessa to Shiz. Of course, Nanny would have to join her. I was going to wait until the fall, and have you moved into a room with them, just the three of you. But this presents the perfect opportunity. And Nanny will assist in making sure that you have the appropriate time and place to be alone with Prince Fiyero and conceive Our Savior…"

But that would still separate her from Galinda, wouldn't it? "Father, I'm not leaving my roommate."

"Fine, fine. I'm sure Nessa and Nanny can take the adjoining room. It would be good for Nessa to meet new people, anyway." Frex shrugged. "I knew the Unnamed God would make things happen as they should!"

Elphaba bit back her rage at that comment. Her father's implication that the Unnamed God had caused Dr. Dillamond's death and Ama Clutch's illness just to make certain she and Fiyero could be alone was outrageous. But she knew better than to fight him on this now. At least he would let her stay with Galinda. "I should get back," she said quickly.

"Did you say you had no Ama for the next few days?"

"Father, don't." She knew what he was thinking. But she and Fiyero needed to recover from what they'd seen. And weekday evenings were _her_ time - time to study and talk to Galinda and read. Her father couldn't have those.

"Why not? Maybe it's a sign."

"Father, I'm sure they'll be monitoring my coming and going even more since they knew there is no Ama present in our suite. It would be too big a risk." She doubted Morrible would pay attention to her at all, actually, with all of the chaos.

He frowned. "I suppose that makes sense."

She hoped that her father didn't think that using Nanny as her chaperone would make it possible for her to spend weekday nights with Fiyero. Elphaba needed to get her work done. And while she was fond of Fiyero, she didn't have the time to see him constantly, even if she wanted to, which she didn't… well, not really.

"I will meet with this Madame Morrible tomorrow and get this all sorted out, Fabala. Don't worry about it."

Elphaba nodded and stood up. Galinda had wanted her back as soon as possible, and she did want to tell her what the plan was, anyway. "Thank you, Father. I'll see you this weekend."

"And Fabala?"

Elphaba looked at him.

"Nanny will have access to your room. She will know if you're taking or keeping anything that you shouldn't be. If it happens again, I'll pull you out of Shiz and you'll be locked in that inn. The only human contact you'll have is him, and not for companionship." He gave her a stern look before he waved her off.

She nodded. "I understand." Elphaba fled the building after that, not wanting to hear more. It had been her decision, and she didn't regret that she'd taken the potion. But she did realize it hadn't been fair to Fiyero - she didn't much care if it upset her father, though. And now, though she didn't relish the thought of getting pregnant, it didn't bother her nearly as much. With each passing day, she got more and more frustrated with the current state of affairs in Oz.

Dr. Dillamond was dead - possibly murdered by her own headmistress. He was dead likely for nothing more than being different. No one cared, and no one would bother to look into it. Did that mean the Wizard condoned it? She couldn't allow things like this to continue to happen. If having this child was the only way to change things, the only way for a rebellion, then she'd do what she had to.

Elphaba wondered what questions Madame Morrible had asked Fiyero, and if he had been plagued by constant images of the body splayed out on that floor, as she had all night. She wished she could go and check on him, talk with him. It occurred to her that there wouldn't be anymore alone time with him outside that room. They couldn't walk freely and slowly back to her room every other evening, chatting as they went. And it surprised her to realize that she was disappointed about it.

Galinda looked up as she entered. Without saying anything, she merely shook her head sadly.

"It wasn't good?"

"She's completely out of it. Nothing she says makes any sense. I was so tempted to touch her and to try and find out what was wrong, but Madame Morrible warned me."

"And in this case, Galinda, I actually understand why she would be concerned about that. You said you feel what the other person feels. Imagine how it must be inside her head. It could be overwhelming." Elphaba sat beside her.

Galinda sighed. "It's not Galinda, anymore. It's Glinda. For Dr. Dillamond, and for Ama Clutch. I'm not her anymore, anyway. I haven't been."

"That's a nice gesture," Elphaba said halfheartedly. She doubted it would make a difference, but for Galinda, it was a grand decision. She had always been so haughty about the pronunciation of her name.

"Are you well? You saw him dead, Elphie."

"I'll be fine," she said.

"We should have a memorial or something, just our friends. Have a drink in his honor and talk about him, all the memories of his class." Galinda suggested.

"Next week. It's too… it's too fresh right now," she admitted. "I'd also like to see what sort of announcement Morrible makes about it."

"You don't trust her, do you?"

"Obviously not." Elphaba took her roommate's hand. "Look, I understand she's your mentor. She's clearly taken a major interest in you. That's great. Something doesn't feel right."

"She's never been anything but helpful and kind to me, though. When I was struggling with those visions and feelings, she's the one who helped me."

"I know, Glinda."

"I'm not going to spy on her for you."

"I understand." She was disappointed, but perhaps maybe with time, Glinda would come around. For the time being, however, she would have to do this on her own.


	18. Chapter 15: Shiz, A Month Or So Later

_**Author's Note:**_ **Whoever is commenting as "Just Me," I would love to respond to some of your reviews via message (because you're pretty good at catching onto what's going to happen, lol). But I can't message you since you're reviewing as a guest. Create an account. It's easy! :-) Thank you for all the reviews, though. All of you.**

 _ **Chapter 15:**_ _Shiz, A Month or So Later_

"She has barely spoken to me since the whole thing with Dr. Dillamond," Boq commented as the two boys walked across campus.

Fiyero nodded, thinking carefully about what to say. "Well, she didn't see the body, but he was her mentor. I'm sure losing him has been very hard on her. Perhaps she needs time to grieve." Why was he giving his closest friend advice on how to talk to _his_ wife? He bit back a laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation. "And remember, Boq, you asked her as a friend."

"Well, of course. I could never court Elphaba! But still, as her friend, and her date to the spring formal, I feel as though I should talk to her more."

"Then sit with her tonight. I'm sure she'll appreciate the company." They were headed towards a small cafe in town. While Elphaba had managed to put it off for almost a month, Glinda had insisted that they have a small gathering to celebrate the old Goat's life.

"I think I will." Boq said decidedly. "I do find it odd, Fiyero. You're so good at giving me advice about women and yet there are none for you here."

"There are plenty back home. I've done my fair share of courting. Over the winter holidays, I may have begun efforts to court a young lady from my village." If pairing Elphaba with Boq would divert attention, so would pairing himself with a non-existent girl from home.

"Why didn't you tell me? The holidays were months ago!"

"It didn't seem like a big deal."

"You've been distracted. I can tell. Finding the body like that, Fiyero… I know you've probably done your share of fighting and hunting, but it's not the same."

No, it wasn't. But the image that had planted itself firmly in his mind was Elphaba beside the body, her face distraught and broken. "It was traumatic."

"And then Morrible dragged you back over there! I can't believe she didn't consider how upsetting that might be."

"Boq, we're grown men. We can handle these things." Fiyero hadn't been concerned with seeing the body again, anyway. His main concern was handling whatever questions Morrible had for him.

" _Did he ever say why he chose you two as lab assistants?"_

" _He said it was because we both work very hard. Why else would he?"_

" _No reason. I just find it to be an odd decision." The old woman sighed. "And he never said anything odd?"_

" _Odd how?"_

" _Oh, about magic or anything out of his specialty. He was known to rant and rave about things that made no sense. I'd just been wondering if he'd been doing it more than usual prior to his terrible accident."_

" _He never said anything, Ma'am." Fiyero didn't know what the woman was getting at. Was it an attempt to uncover Dr. Dillamond's research?_

" _And he never left you alone with Miss Elphaba?"_

" _Never, Ma'am. The only time we were alone was when I walked her to her dorm. And we were out in the open, of course. It would be highly improper to leave a young man and young woman alone together, and Dr. Dillamond knew that." It occurred to him that none of her questions had anything to do with the body or what he had seen._

" _Very well, then. I may request to see you for additional questions, but you may go for the moment. Prince Fiyero, I am sorry that you had to see such things. I'm sure you know that our society does not usually have such horrors happen."_

" _Of course, Madame."_

Boq nudged him, then. "Fiyero, careful where you're walking! You almost stepped on that poor kitten back there."

He shook himself out of his memories. "I suppose I was daydreaming."

"Well, come on, I want to get there before everyone else does so I can get the seat next to Elphie."

Fiyero tried not to roll his eyes and merely followed.

Elphaba and Galinda were not there yet, only Avaric, Shen-Shen and Pfanee. Avaric had an arm casually draped around Shen-Shen's waist. They'd started dating last month, and were not afraid of public displays. Fiyero slid into the booth across from the three of them. Boq sat on the other end.

When Elphaba and Glinda arrived trailed by Nessa and Nanny, Boq waved Elphaba toward him. Fiyero found himself grinning a little at the reluctant way she looked at Boq when she sat beside him. Nanny pushed Nessa's chair to the next table over. They'd barely met, and it seemed as though Nanny (by request of Frex, he was certain) was trying to keep Nessa away from the sinful influences of other college students. Or perhaps they were sitting separately because neither Nessa nor Nanny had known Dr. Dillamond and they didn't think it proper to be involved in this other than to chaperone. But he didn't have much time to focus on that, since Glinda slid into the seat beside him. "Good afternoon, Miss Glinda." He was careful to make sure to refer to her by the name she had requested.

"Good afternoon, Master Fiyero. I realized I haven't spoken much with you. I thought perhaps we should get to know each other better, no?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

His eyes flickered over to Elphaba for a brief moment, who was smiling and responding to something Boq had said. "Because of our, uh, mutual friend?" He asked in a low voice.

"You could say that." Glinda's gaze went across the table, taking note of every person.

It appeared that everyone had divided into pairs or small groups and were happily chatting. Tibbet and Crope had not yet arrived, so their reverie had not quite started. "How is our friend doing, then?"

"Our friend is quiet, but I don't suppose that's anything new."

"Didn't want to come tonight?" He guessed.

"Definitely not." Glinda whispered, "I had to drag her out the door."

"I'm not surprised."

Glinda cleared her throat and spoke a bit louder. "Master Fiyero, how have you been doing since Dr. Dillamond's untimely death?"

"I was a little shocked, but that faded. I'm sad, obviously. He was a good professor, and he was kind enough to let me help in the lab. I'll always remember that." And that was the truth. In that lab, he'd gotten more hands on experience than he could've hoped to get in the classroom. It had helped his grades, and he'd been able to get to know Elphaba better. What that Goat had given him was a blessing. He'd been missing his time in the lab badly over the last month. It wasn't until this had all happened that he'd realized how much he had looked forward to it.

"Yes, he was a very kind professor. I always felt bad when other students took advantage of that. What do you think about the new professor?"

He knew what Elphaba thought. She hated him, though he was fairly certain she'd hate anyone who replaced Dr. Dillamond. In this case, though, he didn't blame her. Dr. Nikkidik was barely audible in the large lecture halls, and he disliked being asked questions. When Elphaba had asked questions of Dr. Dillamond, he'd been excited to see someone curious and invested. Dr. Nikkidik took her questions as a waste of class time and an insult to his intelligence. He usually ended up ignoring them or talking around them. Elphaba had been so angry after that first week with him as their professor that she'd spent almost the entire weekend ranting about it. Fiyero had barely been able to get a word in edgewise. "He's not as, um, passionate as Dr. Dillamond was."

"No, I don't suppose he is. Then again, I've always struggled myself to be passionate about science."

"Well, that's not your chosen field. You'd think someone who has chosen this as a career might be a bit more excited." Fiyero noticed that Elphaba had stopped talking and was looking over at them.

"That's true. Madame Morrible has always been enthusiastic about sorcery." Glinda smiled. "Do they use a lot of sorcery in the Vinkus?"

"It has mostly died out. Most of the magic now is attached more to objects than people."

"How interesting! A strong sorcerer must've imbued those things with power. I'd be interested to see such an object."

"Usually they are worshipped as idols. No one really owns them." He met Elphaba's eyes, intense layers of brown with flecks of violet. As soon as he had, though, she turned away and went back to talking to Boq.

"That's absolutely fascinating. I wish I could see them."

"It's not as exciting as it sounds. The magic in these objects only works when it feels like it. You can't just command it to work."

Glinda had opened her mouth to speak, but the whole group was interrupted as Crope and Tibbet came flouncing in. "Hello, dearies!" Tibbet plopped down beside Pfanee, Crope beside him. "I'm sorry to be so late."

Crope and Tibbet couldn't be on time for anything. Fiyero thought they'd be late to their own their own weddings, not that either of them would ever be married. "Yes, yes. Let's order a round of drinks, shall we?" Crope raised his eyebrows.

Avaric called a waiter over and most of the boys called for beer. Glinda, Pfanee and Shen-Shen requested wine and Elphaba, clearly miffed at how late Crope and Tibbet were, said she wasn't fond of alcohol, to which Avaric replied with a sneer, "Why not? Perhaps if a guy drank enough of it he might find you attractive."

Fiyero felt his insides boiling, an instant anger welling up. How could anyone say that about her? Even worse, how could someone say that _to_ her? As much as she tried to hide it, she was still slightly self-conscious of her looks, and it was cruel to poke fun at it. He leaned towards the table.

Glinda's hand hit his shoulder with a quiet smack. "You can't," she muttered. "Let me." At which point, she turned to Avaric and said, "With the way you obsess over her looks, I'd almost think you were compensating for the fact that you're interested."

Fiyero wanted to hug Glinda.

Shen-Shen's face went red. "How dare you insinuate such a thing…"

Crope was giggling uncontrollably.

Boq piped up, "There's nothing wrong with the way she looks. Why don't we drop it?"

Elphaba grunted. "Tell that to him. I never brought it up. And don't defend me." She gave a reproving look to both Glinda and Boq.

Fiyero intervened. "Everyone, please. We're not here to argue or insult each other. This is about Dr. Dillamond. You should all respect that." The grateful, almost loving look in Elphaba's eyes when he said that warmed his heart.

"He has a point," Tibbet concurred.

As though to prove the point, the drinks arrived. Fiyero grabbed his and held it up. "A toast, then, to the most passionate and kind life sciences professor Shiz has ever seen."

Each of them raised their glass - even Elphaba raised her teacup absurdly. "Cheers."

Boq said a few words about Dr. Dillamond, and Shen-Shen did as well. Elphaba sat with her arms folded across her chest and refused to speak when asked. She said she didn't like public eulogies. Avaric at this point quipped that she didn't like public _anything_ , and everyone began talking amongst themselves again.

As the chatter began to break up, Glinda said softly, "I see why our friend likes you."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, our friend is sweet on you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know. Our _friend_ , Fiyero, is more fond of you than our friend might care to admit. I can tell these things." She smiled knowingly. "And I think, perhaps…" At this point, carefully, Glinda brushed his fingers with her own hand. She froze for a moment, and then smiled. "It would seem to me you might feel the same."

He stared at her. Fiyero had forgotten about Glinda's odd power. "What did you see?"

"Her," she said simply. "And you. Mostly her."

He raised his eyebrows. "Where? When?"

"I don't always get context. Although, it seems recent. It was clearly an intimate moment, from the lack of clothing…"

"Glinda!"

"That's what is in _your_ head. I'm not responsible for it. It's usually what I see when I get visions from her, too."

He grinned a little at that. "That is how we spend most of our time together. Not that we always… I just meant that in that room it's easier to just… oh, forget that." He whipped his head around, making certain no one was listening before turning back to the blonde. "We study, too, you know. And we talk."

"I know. She tells me things on occasion. She tells me _a lot_."

Fiyero peered at her suspiciously. "She wouldn't."

"You'll never know, will you?"

"I don't think I care," he decided. "Glinda, you're her best friend. She's told you how she feels?"

"She doesn't need to."

"I feel like getting information the other way is a little bit invasive, Glinda."

"It can be useful," she huffed.

"I'm sure it can be. And I understand being nosy, to a point."

"I'm not _nosy_!"

"Oh, then what is it?"

"I've just been so curious about all of this. Thank you for enlightening me a bit. One doesn't usually expect to find that her best friend is secretly married to someone she never talks with in public."

"Nothing about it is expected." Including the fact that he was falling for Elphaba.


	19. Chapter 16: An Inn Near Shiz

**Chapter 16:** _ **An Inn Near Shiz, Several Weeks Later**_

The spring holidays involved being locked in a room at the inn yet again for days on end. Elphaba found she didn't dread it quite as much as she had last time she'd spent an extended time there. She and Fiyero would have sufficient time to talk and study along with the constant intimacy that was expected of them. A flush rose to her cheeks at just the thought.

"You're thinking about someone, aren't you?" Glinda teased.

"If I tell you I'm not, are you going to grab me and use your power to prove me wrong?" Elphaba asked. Hiding things from Glinda was pointless, and it was also tedious. Besides, she didn't think she wanted to hide as much, anyway. As much as she hated to admit it, it was nice to have someone to talk to.

"Probably."

"Then fine, maybe I am."

"Might that someone be a certain young prince named Fiyero?"

"He might be."

There was a soft tap on the adjoining door and Nanny walked in, looking flustered. "Glinda, you're all packed to go to Frottica?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And Nessarose and I will be here in town beneath the rectory, anyway, in the private rooms. Meanwhile, Elphaba will be…nearby as well." The old woman coughed as she surveyed their room.

Elphaba considered telling Nanny that she didn't have to be so vague - that Glinda knew exactly what she would be doing. But that could get back to her father, and he'd be cross if he found out they'd been "indiscreet," despite the fact that Glinda knowing had nothing to do with Elphaba's actions. "Yes, of course. I'll be working for Father."

Glinda raised her eyebrows. "Dear Elphie, I do hope you spend some of your holiday relaxing and enjoying yourself." She smirked.

It was all she could do not to laugh at that. "I'll do my best, Glinda."

Nanny grumbled something about forgetting socks and ambled back into the other room.

"Though I suppose _he_ might have to help you enjoy yourself?"

"Glinda, stop." But she was grinning. "There are worse things I could be doing with my time, that's for certain."

"And with worse people. It does seem that you're quite smitten with this one."

"I am not! I've merely adapted to the situation."

The light knock came again and Nanny called through the door, "Fabala, your father is here to escort you."

Elphaba stood up and grabbed her small bag. "I'll see you soon, Glinda. Please don't spend your entire holiday dreaming up the scandalous things you think I'm doing."

Fiyero was, as usual, already there when she and her father arrived. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply as the door closed behind them. "It's good to see you, Fae."

He'd been calling her that since Dr. Dillamond's death. "What's with the nickname?"

Fiyero ran a hand through her hair, undoing her braid. "Do you hate it?"

"No. It's… nice. It's simple and easy. I just… I don't know where it came from, Fiyero." She looked up into his face and found he was smiling at her.

"I don't really know, either. It just sounded nice."

"It does," she admitted. For a moment, she stood with him like that, his arms around her in a sweet, tender embrace. It felt calm, like a wash of tranquility. As she closed her eyes, she realized that even the way he smelled was familiar to her, was comforting. It was odd to find that anyone had that effect on her, but he did.

He kissed her again, this time slowly. "Would it be wrong if I said I'd been looking forward to this?" His lips wandered her cheeks, her ears and forehead.

"Oh, it might be. But everyone has to do something wrong on occasion, do they not?" She batted her eyelashes at him and took one of his hands, tugging him coaxingly towards the bed. All she wanted in that moment was to be lost in his touch, overwhelmed with the buzz of their lovemaking.

He followed eagerly, laying kisses along her neck and unfastening the back of her dress. It fell to the floor and she stepped out of it easily just before falling back on the bed. "If this is wrong, then I never want to be right again," he whispered.

She helped him out of his shirt and he tossed it to the floor. They fell back against the bed, kissing, their hands running over hot flesh with skilled fingers. She knew each part of him now by touch, and reveled in it. Each time he touched her, it felt like he was savoring her. It made her feel wanted in a way she hadn't known was possible. Elphaba sat up slightly so her undergarments could be removed by his quick movements. Then she removed his trousers and shorts.

"I want you," he murmured, his hands trailing down the slow curve of her belly. "I can't help myself." His fingers traced over her flesh, dipping between her legs.

"Mmm," she purred. "It must be infectious, then, because I'm starting to feel the same." She pressed a kiss against his collar, then his chest. The salty taste of his skin danced on her lips and tongue. Her eyes fluttered shut as his hands continued moving, working her skin into a frenzy of sensation. In only moments, she was grabbing for him, letting her head fall back against the pillow and gasping.

His lips traced her breasts, coming over the swell of one and moving towards the peak until he took it gently in his mouth, teased it with his lips, the tips of his teeth. Then he moved to the other one. "You're irresistible," he told her between kisses.

She pulled him closer, pressing his body against hers. "Please, Fiyero."

Cupping her cheek with his hand and looking into her eyes, he pressed himself into her. They each took a deep breath as he did, the feeling of their union soothing them. As he began to move within her, he murmured, "I never realized how much I would enjoy this."

"I know," she whimpered. "Oh, I know." Her body moved against his as he thrust into her. She wound her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. Her arched back trembled as they went on, allowing him access to plunge into her, adding friction and heat. Elphaba grabbed his shoulder tightly, her knuckles white. The intensity was too much to bear, and she moaned.

He was moving frantically now, and her stomach quivered as the pleasure rose within her. He ground his hips towards her, filling her in ways she hadn't imagined. She clutched tighter at him, letting a cry of ecstasy fall from her lips as she convulsed, shuddering around him. Fiyero pressed his mouth against hers again, tracing her lips with his tongue as her release ravaged her and tore through her body with an impossible and savage force. His body moved into hers a few more times and he groaned, "Fae…"

She clung to him as he finished, their breathing falling back to normal as they looked at each other, satisfied smiles on each of their faces. "Sweet Oz," she muttered, finally tearing her gaze from him. It felt so intimate to look at him in those moments, to let him see her and to be allowed to see him. Elphaba reached up and brushed his hair away from his forehead gently, her fingers tracing his jaw. "That was nice."

He drew back, laughing a little. "That's one word for it." Fiyero fell back against the bed beside her. "We certainly have a lot of physical chemistry, almost an explosive amount. No prophecy could know that." He turned his head and kissed her cheek. "You're amazing."

She cringed at the compliment. "Don't say that."

"I mean it. When I agreed to this, I never thought it would be like this with us."

"Agreed to this?" She sat up a little. "I thought you had to."

He paused for a moment. "Not exactly."

"Fiyero, I had no choice. You had one?" Sure, she'd adjusted to the idea of the two of them now, and she didn't mind giving up her time as much as she had previously, but she still wasn't certain she'd have chosen this on her own.

"I was encouraged to choose this, but my parents did give me an option."

"You never told me."

"You never asked."

Elphaba climbed out of the bed, suddenly wanting to be away from him. She stood, folding her arms across her chest. The bliss that had filled their prior interaction had shattered, and anger began to swell within her. "I told you the first night that it wasn't what I had wanted."

"You also threw your clothes off and tried not to talk to me at all!" He sat up.

"I was doing what I was told! Apparently, you weren't."

"My parents felt the risk was too great to make the decision on their own. They wanted me to make the choice. But like I said, they made it clear what they wanted."

"Would they have thrown you out of the house if you hadn't? Punished you severely?"

"No. Are you telling me that your father would have?"

He had made implications in that direction, but she hadn't wanted to test him. Of course, she had known he wouldn't allow her to attend Shiz if she had refused, at least. That had been enough to keep her from fighting him too much. "I don't know. But I know he didn't think I had a say in the matter, Fiyero. You do realize that the decision you made didn't just affect you and your parents, it affected me."

"I didn't realize that at the time I made it. I hadn't met you. I assumed your parents had let you make the same decision."

"But when you met me, the night of our wedding, you could've walked out. Your parents would have forgiven you. Right?"

"Right." He stood, but didn't move towards her.

"So why didn't you? I was pretty honest about why I was there."

"You also seemed resigned. You weren't happy about it, but you seem to have accepted it. Of course, I didn't know then that you were taking measures to make certain you didn't wind up pregnant." He shot her an angry look.

"You're mad at _me_ for hiding something from you, now? That's rich, Fiyero! You could've stopped this! I could've had my own life. You could've lived your own life."

"And what then? I marry some girl from the tribe and sit in my little castle for the rest of my life while you go on to get yourself killed fighting Madame Morrible and the Wizard single-handedly? All of that without ever knowing each other? I don't regret being with you, Elphaba. And I don't regret my decision. Nothing you say is going to change that. I'm sorry you regret it, I am. Maybe at the beginning, I was uncertain of this, of us, but I care for you. The longer this has gone on, the more sure I've become that I made the right choice for me."

"You couldn't have known that then. You married me, deflowered me and let me think neither of us had a choice." She realized her voice was raised, and that her father was probably listening to the entire conversation. Her voice lowered, she continued. "You made me want…"

"That's what it is it, isn't it?" He demanded. "You're not angry about what I did. You're angry that you agree. You're angry that you believe in this, too."

"No! I… I see merit in the premonitions."

"Do you regret this, Elphaba? Do you regret us?"

"I can't possibly answer that. I was never actually given a choice, unlike you!" She heard herself shouting again, but she had stopped caring. "What did you do it for? The sex?"

"I did it out of duty and honor to my parents. I saw how firmly they believed in this. I knew they would never willingly let me be in danger unless there was a very good reason. What would you have done, Elphaba, had your father given you the option? If you knew what he wanted to hear, and knew it would break his heart to refuse?"

"I would remind him that my life is my own. I would make one decision, for once, that was mine." Elphaba snapped. "I'm so sick of this! When was the last time I did something that wasn't because of fate? When was the last time I've had control over anything that's happened to me? You had that control, Fiyero, and you gave it up!" Hot tears welled in her eyes and she turned away. "I refuse to believe that some fate decides what my life will be."

His arms came around her, but she tugged away. "Elphaba, please."

"You couldn't possibly understand. This doesn't affect you the way it affects me."

"When I saw you in that church the night we met, Elphaba, I was mesmerized. And every moment since has only added to it. Yes, I could've walked away. I didn't want to."

"Even knowing that I wanted to? That I was going to be burdened with carrying your child?"

"I'm sorry being with me is such a burden, Elphaba." His voice twisted into sarcasm. "Silly me, I thought you enjoyed our time together."

"I will not sit here and let you turn this back on me, Fiyero!" She spat. "I am not the problem here."

"I beg to differ."

She closed her eyes, her teeth clenched. Elphaba knew there was no walking out of that room. And she knew she had no desire to continue talking to him about this or anything else substantial. There was only one thing they could do. "Fine, then. Punish me. Show me how angry you are."

He was slightly taken aback by that. "Elphaba?"

"We're not going to fix this. I don't care if we do. The only part of you I enjoy is your body, anyway," she spat, knowing even now that she didn't mean it. But it would upset him. "So let's get back to it, huh? If we can't stand each other when we talk, then we don't need to talk. I barely like you most of the time, and when I do, it's only because we're in bed together. We're supposed to be doing something in here, are we not? Go ahead, then, fuck me."

For a moment, she thought he'd refuse, try to talk it out. But an instant later, he'd thrown her to the bed. In an effort to both upset her father and distract herself, she told him loudly, "Give it to me hard, Fiyero. I want it rough."

"Good," he growled. "That's the only way it's happening, anyway." Her insults had worked - he was clearly mad at her.

Before she closed her eyes, she saw his. There was rage and lust, anger and desire. Within him, they turned out to be an intense combination. But she gave as good as she got, and she liked it. By the time the holidays were over, both of their bodies were covered in bite marks and bruises. She ached and felt raw and torn. Never once had she protested. In fact, she'd encouraged it, crying out for more and begging him for things she'd never even considered before. The way her father looked at her when she left the room told her he'd heard most of it, too.

It didn't matter, though. She and Fiyero left the inn just as angry as they had been. Elphaba almost laughed at herself for feeling as sentimental about him as she had. It had been a mistake, a trick of the mind. She didn't care about him. She wasn't capable. Besides, she knew better. Caring about him could be a fatal mistake, and she didn't plan on making it.


	20. Chapter 17: Shiz, The Next Week

**Author's Note:** _I_ _am sorry it has been a bit longer than usual. I don't know how many of you are aware of where I live. I live in the US. As many of you probably know, this week my country elected a racist, sexist, bigoted rapist to the presidency. You probably won't be hearing anything good about my country for the next four years. I'm sorry for anything he does or says. I didn't vote for him_ **.**

 **Chapter 17:** _**Shiz, the Next Week**_

"Oooh! Look at you!"

Elphaba resisted the urge to roll her eyes for what must've been the tenth time that evening. "It's just a dress and a little make-up, Glinda." She felt silly, in truth. No pretty ruffles, no amount of paint on her eyes or her cheeks could conceal her strangeness, her otherness. The dress was heavy and stiff, and she wasn't even certain she could walk around like this.

All week, she'd considered if she should just tell Boq she'd changed her mind. This dance was a bad idea. It wouldn't hide her illicit marriage, only draw attention to her. Besides, she didn't much care to do what Fiyero wanted, anyway. Why did pleasing him matter? She had the strongest urge to tear the dress off, rip it to pieces, and refuse to leave the room when Boq arrived to escort her.

But she stood in front of the mirror nonetheless, not able to look directly at it. Glinda fussed about her, flitting from place to place in her own dress. Elphaba took a heavy breath and stared at her feet. At least she'd been able to find comfortable shoes that Glinda had accepted. She frowned, wondering if she'd be expected to dance.

"Elphie? Are you well? You know, you've been a little down the past week or so. I thought perhaps you'd just been having a bad day or two, but you're not the same. What's wrong?"

She had dreaded this question, had worked hard to make certain Glinda wouldn't ask. But apparently, she hadn't hid it well enough. Nothing was wrong, not really. Things had simply changed with Fiyero. Reality had hit her. She never should've let reality go in the first place, anyway. There was nothing bad about reality, necessarily. She wasn't upset about it, or sad. In fact, it was for the best. Still, she hadn't wanted to go into detail with her roommate this time. If she lied, however, Glinda only had to touch her to know it. "We don't have time for this conversation," she said carefully. "The dance starts soon, and there's no use getting ourselves all worked up." How foolish that sounded!

It worked, though. "That's probably best. But we will talk about it. I promise."

She bit her freshly colored lip. "Right." She'd have to start thinking of an answer that sounded credible, one Glinda wouldn't question. But she'd have to make it through this ridiculous dance, first. Fiyero would be there, watching her, and she didn't think she could stand his pathetic needy glances. While they'd been still angry at one another when they'd last spoken, she'd caught him looking at her across the lecture hall in life sciences, and he didn't seem mad. Elphaba shook her head. She didn't care if he was mad!

There was a fierce knock at the door, and Glinda bounced up and grabbed for it. Crope and Boq stood there. Crope was Glinda's closest male friend, and he was Gillikinese. Of course, it was obvious Crope was not exactly attracted to women, but bringing a date of the same gender would be frowned upon at this dance, and he'd asked Glinda if she'd care to go with him. Glinda, now less focused on finding an eligible bachelor than she had been at the beginning of the school year, set out to do this favor for her friend.

Both young men carried corsages for their dates, their boutonniere's already fasted to their shabby suits. Under Nanny's watchful eye, Glinda let both men step inside. Nessa had pulled into the room, as well. She wasn't going to the dance - had managed to get a waiver because of her disability. Elphaba was secretly jealous of this, and hated herself because of it.

"Good evening, Elphaba," Boq said, his voice slightly higher than usual. He thrust the corsage out in front of him.

She held out her wrist and helped him attach it as she heard Glinda and Crope muttering faintly in the background. Elphaba took a deep breath and closed her eyes, reminding herself that this would be over by the end of the night and it wouldn't be awful. "Good evening, Boq." She had forced smiles before, but never as much as this. Her face hurt and she felt uneasy.

As she, Glinda, Boq and Crope walked towards the large lecture hall that was to be their ballroom for the evening, her thoughts turned to Fiyero again, though she didn't want them to. She found herself wondering what he'd be wearing, what he would think of her dress… no! Elphaba shook her head violently. She didn't care.

"Everything well, Elphie?" Glinda asked, noticing her bizarre action.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I'm very excited for tonight," Boq commented. "We're going to have a great time."

"Of course," Elphaba replied mechanically.

Glinda shot her a look. "I think we'll all have a lovely time. I just hope I don't spill anything on my brand new dress. That always seems to happen to me," she pouted.

Crope laughed. "Maybe we ought to get you a bib, then. Although I don't suppose that's very fashionable."

She clasped tightly at the skirt of her dress, attempting not to trip over it. _One night_ , she kept repeating in her head. _Just one night_. As they walked into the lecture hall, she was still thinking it, ignoring the mindless chatter of her peers.

Tables were set up with mint colored table cloths all around the lecture hall that usually held those ridiculously uncomfortable desks with the tiny metallic chairs attached. Candles adorned each table, and a space had been cleared in the center of the room for dancing. Musicians played towards the front of the room, and Morrible was there to greet them as they walked in.

"Miss Elphaba, Master Boq, how good to see you. I see old friendships can blossom, no?" Her face wrinkled into a toothy smile.

"We're…" Elphaba stopped herself before correcting the woman, who had already moved on to greeting Glinda and Crope. The more people who thought there was something going on between she and Boq, the better, right?

Glinda nudged her shoulder and she followed where she was told. They ended up at a table that seated six. The four of them sat along with Avaric and Shen-Shen. At the table next to them, Pfanee sat with an older boy whose name Elphaba didn't know. Tibbet and Fiyero were there chatting amicably, as neither one of them had brought a date. The other two chairs at that table were empty. As they sat down, Fiyero looked up at her for a brief moment, but quickly turned his head away.

There were a few couples shyly attempting to dance at the center of the room, and it made Elphaba queasy just to think about. She'd have to dance with Boq, wouldn't she? How awkward would that be, with this fumbling, bumbling boy who would likely step on her feet? She shuddered.

"Well, Miss Elphaba, you almost look normal," Avaric remarked.

Shen-Shen smacked him playfully on the arm. "He's not being snarky, I promise," she insisted. "You do look nice, Miss Elphaba."

She didn't believe it, but spared a quick, "Thank you, I guess."

There was a clatter from the table next to them and she turned to see Fiyero had spilled a glass of water all over the table and himself. His cheeks darkened and he muttered something that she couldn't hear over the music.

Glinda leaned over, "He probably got a look at you in that dress and was so stunned." She whispered into Elphaba's ear, grinning coyly.

And Elphaba couldn't help admitting to herself that she enjoyed the way he looked, though she preferred seeing him as she usually did, hair tousled, muscles coated in a thin sheen of sweat, naked… She glared at Glinda. "Stop that." Elphaba wasn't sure if she was talking to Glinda to to her imagination. These thoughts were no good. She and Fiyero wouldn't even be at the inn this weekend because of this dance. It was Saturday night. Her father had understood, when she'd explained the plan and why she needed to attend. He'd praised her for her genius, though she insisted the whole time that it wasn't her idea, but Fiyero's.

And in that moment, she felt his eyes on her again. Each time she looked, however, he wasn't staring. Was she imagining it? Maybe he didn't even care that she was there. After all, she didn't care that he was present, did she? No, of course not. This was ridiculous!

Decided, she stood up and looked at Boq. "Let's dance."

Everyone at their table and the table beside them stared at her, shocked that she'd be the first to suggest such a thing. After recovering from his surprise, Boq stood. "Why not?" He smiled at her. "We're going to be expected to, after all." Bowing, he took her hand gingerly in his.

She noticed how sweaty his palms were, and tried not to yank her hand away. The two of them walked hastily to the dance floor, and stood awkwardly for a moment. Elphaba was regretting doing this and was wondering how to put it off for another hour when Boq hesitantly placed a hand on her waist. She stilled a shudder at the unwelcome touch.

Suddenly, she saw FIyero get up and walk out of the lecture hall. Good. This would be easier without his constant and obnoxious staring. Elphaba placed a hand delicately on Boq's shoulder, and her other hand stayed in his as they began to fumble around the dance floor.

Even Elphaba had been given dance training, and she'd been constantly reminded not to stare at her own feet. But that was exactly what she did, in unending fear of tripping over the clumsy boy in front of her. And it was difficult! Though she was certain he, too, had been given dance training, he appeared to have no idea what he was doing. It also felt odd - Boq was a head shorter than her, so if she wasn't looking at her feet, she was looking at the top of his head!

By the time one song had played through, she needed a breath of fresh air. She went back to the table and hastily excused herself. She flew the hall towards the front door.

She never made it. Fiyero ran into her as she turned a corner, and he grabbed her by the shoulders, kissing her hard. And, even knowing that she shouldn't, she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she grabbed him, pulling him closer. Without a word, he pulled her into a storage closet, breathless. His eyes were wild, and she knew without asking what he wanted - no, _needed_ \- from her. Another kiss stole any uncertainty away.

He bent her over a broken desk, eagerly pulling up the skirts of her dress. There would be no foreplay or conversation tonight. Fiyero couldn't help himself, and she smiled at the thought. It aroused her to know how he wanted her. She wiggled her hips in invitation. In seconds, he was inside her, pressing her into the wood of the desk and she whimpered at the depth he achieved. His hand came around and clamped over her mouth.

"Hush," he grunted, thrusting heavily, "damn it, Elphaba. You in that dress. It isn't fair. Not being with you this weekend was bad enough, but that dress… fuck." He rammed himself into her and she felt her eyes widen. They were in complete darkness. Neither of them had bothered to even turn on the light.

This shouldn't be a rush, but it was. She should've pushed him away, told him she wasn't in the mood, but of course that would've been a lie. From the beginning of the night, her mind had been on him - just his body, of course. As he plundered her, tore into her, she clutched at the surface of the desk, her knuckles tight. Another whimper escaped, but was muffled by his hand still covering her mouth. She pressed back towards him, letting him go even deeper and bit back a scream as he brushed against the sweetness inside of her, begging for release.

He drew her hips closer, his right hand practically bruising the side of her body as he did it. It was then that she realized: he was angry. This wasn't affection; this was frustration. He didn't want to want her like this, either. But he did. And that made her like it even more. She gave into the haze of their fevered sex as it washed over her, tearing through her and burning through her veins. Elphaba bit down on one of his fingers as she climaxed, and he followed soon after.

He stepped back almost immediately and flicked on the light. He looked at her for a moment as she turned to face him, pulling her clothing back on properly, making sure not to forget anything. Fiyero's face softened in that moment, and he slowly cupped her cheek and kissed her.

When he drew back, she slapped him.

He blinked, but did not appear hurt. "What was that for?"

She gestured to the skirt of her dress. It was torn two inches from the hem upwards. "You ruined my dress. You know, the dress you seemed so damned fond of? How am I going to explain that?" Elphaba demanded.

He shrugged, sticking the bleeding finger she had bitten into his mouth. "Make something up. I'll have to."

She glared at him, suddenly reminded why she'd wanted to stay away from him. "Ugh!" Elphaba made to leave, but his fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't. I'll go first." He dropped her hand and was gone within moments.

She took a deep breath as she surveyed the room. Somehow it didn't seem as though they'd been violently going at it only moments ago, though when she took a step she could feel it. Her body practically convulsed with the memory. After a few ticks, she flicked the light off and left, as well. Sweet Oz, she could barely walk knowing she'd have to go back in there and face everyone. Wasn't there some way she could get out of it?

And that was when it hit her. She could fix both of her problems: the dress and leaving the dance. So, as she stepped back into the lecture hall, Elphaba "tripped" on the hem of her dress, falling in a heap to the floor.

Boq and Glinda came running almost as soon as it happened. "Elphie, Elphie, are you well?" Her roommate crouched near her.

"Can I help?" Boq hovered.

"I… I'm not feeling well. And now I've torn my dress," she murmured sadly. "I just want to go back to Crage Hall." She clambered to her feet, refusing to take the hands that were outstretched to her.

Crope meandered over as well, doing his due diligence as Glinda's date. "Everything right?"

Glinda looked from Elphaba to Boq, then threw a glance towards the tables they'd been sitting at. Then she turned back to Crope. "Will you walk us back to Crage?"

Crope grinned. "An excuse to get out of here early? Are you kidding me? I'd skip the whole way there!"

Boq stood, biting his lip. "Should I come with?"

"Oh, don't ruin your night on my account," Elphaba said quickly. "Please, stay, for my sake. Enjoy the dance enough for both of us."

"Ahh… right, then. I hope you feel better." Boq patted her on the shoulder. He sulked back over to the tables to join the rest of their friends.

Crope and Glinda chatted aimlessly about each of their friend's fashion choices as they made their way back to the dorm. Elphaba had considered limping, but decided that it was too much of a show. So she merely ambled back normally, staying silent the whole way.

The moment the door shut behind them and it was just the two girls, Glinda turned to Elphaba. "You didn't rip your dress when you tripped." It was not a question, nor was it an accusation.

"I didn't." Elphaba didn't care to lie.

"He was bleeding. How did he hurt his finger?"

"I bit it." She grinned.

"Elphaba!" Glinda exclaimed. "I mean, I thought maybe he'd accidentally… you _bit_ him?"

"He had his hand over my mouth." She shrugged and began to pull her dress off. "I mean, he was trying to make certain I was quiet so no one came upon us, but he did ask for it."

"And where, exactly, were you?"

"Some storage closet. It wasn't planned, if that's what you're thinking."

"I almost wish it was. Actions planned are usually orchestrated more carefully than anything done by impulse, Elphie. You are so lucky no one caught you! You should've seen how he looked when he came back to the table… all sweaty."

Elphaba tried not to smile at that. "Apparently tearing my dress was a lot of work," she replied evenly. "At least I covered for it."

"He said something about being overheated in his suit. I think he covered well enough. But really, that wasn't planned? You both left around the same time."

"I just needed to get away from Boq and from everyone. I hadn't even thought about the fact that Fiyero wasn't there, Glinda. I won't lie. I knew he had stepped out. But I wasn't thinking about it when I walked out there. He caught me in the hall." Maybe this would help her. A scandalous rendezvous with Fiyero would be just the thing that would keep her roommate from thinking there was anything wrong. And of course, nothing was wrong. Nothing.

"You're practically turning purple," Glinda commented, gesturing to her hip.

Elphaba examined herself to find she was developing quite the nasty bruise. He really had grabbed her too hard. She hadn't noticed, caught up in the moment herself. "Oops."

"Is sex really so violent?"

"When it's rushed, it can be," she said. But there had been more than a rush. There had been whatever fury hung between the two of them after their last discussion at the inn. She'd rattled his cage and his hackles had risen. It appeared he still wasn't past it. Neither was she. And she never would be.

"Elphie, I know you're dreadfully fond of him, but really, you must be careful."

Elphaba almost laughed. Fond of him? She'd never cared less about something in her life! But if she told Glinda that, she'd want to know why. And it hurt too much to explain. "I know, I know."

The blonde sighed heavily. "And you know, it's disrespectful to Boq to do that. I know the two of you went as friends, but it's still rude."

"Well, Boq never needs to know. I realize I shouldn't have done it, Glinda. I'm sorry."

"This night has not gone how I expected," Glinda commented.

"I should think not."


	21. Chapter 18: An Inn, Early Summer

**Chapter 18:** _ **An Inn Near Shiz, The Beginning of Summer**_

This had gone on long enough. At first, he'd gone along with it. Fiyero was ashamed to admit that she had upset him with the things she had said, despite the fact that she'd obviously only said them for that very purpose. For a week or two, he truly had been angry. He'd remembered how she'd lied to him about the potion she'd taken, or the way she'd told him that she didn't care for him, that she only used him for his body. He'd even believed that for a moment. But when it came down to it, he knew that the conversations they'd had were more than just small talk. People who didn't care about one another simply didn't talk the way they did.

His anger had cooled - but hers hadn't. Fiyero could look at her again and think fondly about her smile or her voice. The only ways she looked at him were either with desire or annoyance. He knew she must feel more than that, but he didn't know how to bring it out again. He understood that the decision he had made bothered her, but he wouldn't tell her it was a mistake. Fiyero didn't believe that, and he couldn't pretend he did.

Summer holidays loomed only a day or so away. He was to spend one last night with Elphaba before catching yet another cargo train to the Vinkus. Fiyero couldn't bear the thought that she'd hold that anger all summer. By now, however, he knew it wouldn't fade on its own. Leaving the subject alone had done them no good, only added to the tension between them. While the tension made for intense lovemaking, he had to break it.

"Elphaba," he said quietly, turning towards her.

She had rolled over, presumably to go to sleep, only moments ago. Her eyes fluttered open and narrowed at him. "What?"

"We should talk about this problem we've been having."

"What problem? We're doing what we're supposed to, are we not?"

He swallowed back his frustration. She knew exactly what he was talking about, and her refusal to acknowledge it only irked him. "If you don't want to admit to it, fine. But we were getting along well before. And now we don't even talk if it isn't to arrange a meeting."

"That's probably for the best."

"Well, I don't like it."

"Well, I don't care." She moved as though she meant to turn back over.

"No," he said, grabbing her shoulder. "We're going to talk about this."

"About what? I don't care about you. I never did. This is a pointless conversation. My caring about you has no effect whatsoever on our ability to produce a child." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about this."

"Oh, no? Then what do you intend to do? You're stuck in here with me, and I'm going to talk about it."

"Fine." She shrugged and folded her arms across her chest. "Talk. I don't have to care or to listen."

That was probably about as good as he could get at the moment, so he took the chance. "I realize that you don't like the decision I made, and for that I'm sorry. In that moment, there was no way to know what might happen, and maybe you're right - with what I did know, I could've walked away. But I'm glad I made the choice I did, Elphaba, because we got to know each other better, because we talked and laughed and genuinely enjoyed each other's company, whether you want to admit to it or not."

"We were friends," she said simply. "Not… nothing more."

"I'd take that over this," he told her. "But I do want more. I've begun to feel more. And I've felt that way for quite some time. So I'll never wish I hadn't made this choice, Elphaba, because I love you."

She appeared to freeze at his words for a moment, not even breathing for what must have been a whole tick. Then she slowly cocked her head towards him, and he saw the hardness in her gaze crack. It didn't disappear, but he'd started to break through. "That's foolish," she murmured. "You couldn't possibly."

"Why couldn't I? Perhaps I shouldn't, but it doesn't mean I can't. And I do love you. This argument is the thing that's foolish. We were starting to really feel comfortable with each other, to act as lovers. I want that back."

"Fine. Suppose you do love me. What's to say I feel the same? Who are you to assume that I might? Just because you can satisfy me physically doesn't mean there's more to it."

"You let me in, Elphaba. You talked to me, told me about your life and your hopes and fears. I've known you enough to realize that's not something you do for everyone. I'm sorry if my decision hurt you, Elphaba, but we were different. I know it wasn't even a year ago, but things have changed so much. We both hid things from each other and made stupid choices. But I love you. I want you to let me back in. Please."

She looked down for a moment before gazing back at him. "Fiyero, you took away the biggest choice I might have been able to make."

"I didn't take that. Your father did. I merely made my own choice. I can't say what I would've done if I'd known how badly you didn't want it, how much you wanted that choice. It does hurt to think you regret it."

She shook her head. "I… I don't. That's what makes me so angry, Fiyero. If I could go back, knowing what I know now, and I actually had a choice… I don't think I'd change it. But it wasn't my decision, it was my father's, and I shouldn't agree with it. I don't want to."

He grabbed for her hand. "But you do."

Elphaba nodded. "I do. Maybe not for the same reasons as my father."

"Forgive me?"

She took a deep breath. "We shouldn't, Fiyero." But her hand squeezed his. "This only makes it more dangerous and more complicated."

"I realize that. It's worth it. Denying it won't help us."

"You want me to love you?" She asked.

"I want you to stop letting anger get in the way of whatever you were feeling for me." Yes, he wanted her to love him, but he didn't want to press too hard.

"I don't know how I feel about the choice you made, Fiyero. I know that now, it doesn't matter. But it hurts me to know there was a chance to make it."

"Every choice in the world was ripped from you. I understand that. Most of them probably weren't even for the better. I like to think, despite the wrong intentions, that this one was." He pulled her into his arms.

She pressed her face into his chest and whispered, "I think maybe it was."

He kissed her softly. "I never apologized for ruining your dress," he thought aloud. "And it did look quite nice on you."

"It did stir quite the reaction from you, didn't it?" She laughed. "It's fine, Fiyero. I wasn't fond of it. I mean, I didn't mind how it looked, but I felt so stiff in it. And don't expect me to apologize for biting you."

"Mmm, I don't." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I was a little rough with you that night. I will admit that I, too, was a little angry. You did bother me when you said you didn't care for me."

"I know. That was the point. I didn't want you to argue or to fight for me. I wanted you to leave me be. It was the only way I knew how to get that." Elphaba's fingers traced the diamonds on his chest with only a whisper of a touch.

"I want to fight for you. I'll always want to."

"And I'll always hate that."

Fiyero checked the time and groaned. "I wish you could come back with me. I wish… I wish this stupid prophecy never existed. That way, there'd be no law against us. And we could do this the right way."

"I think I like the wrong way," Elphaba commented. "If we had courted traditionally, I don't think we'd have ended up quite so intimate so quickly, no? That's not very proper."

"I somehow doubt that you would've cared what is proper." He laughed lightly. "But no, we probably wouldn't have jumped into bed."

She placed kisses along his chest. "Of course, I still would've liked you without that, but it does make things a lot more… interesting." One of her hands slipped below the blanket that fell at their waists and she wrapped her fingers around him. Elphaba gave him a mischievous look before pulling the blanket away and lowering her kisses.

"Fae, you know we…" He wanted to tell her that they had both been warned many times not to do what she was about to do - it was a waste of his seed. He'd been lectured any number of times about the fact that, when he was with her, he should never spill his seed anywhere but in her womb. And this could lead him to finish elsewhere… but as her mouth closed around him, he didn't have it in him to stop her.

Only later did he bother to say something, and she only laughed. "Don't be absurd. My father, your parents, our lives are no longer up to them. We'll do what we want."

"Like love each other?" He ran his fingers along her shoulders, smiling.

"Like that." Her head rested against his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you these next two months or so."

"As will I," she admitted. "I'm going to be stuck in that dreadful room beneath the rectory. At least I'll have my books." Elphaba clung to him. "Fiyero, this is insane."

"And I don't care." He kissed her forehead, then asked suddenly, "What happens when you get pregnant?"

"My father pulls me out of school and sends me to some mauntery where all the maunts have taken a vow of silence. Or perhaps to my great-great grandparents' estate. No one will tell. I'll have the child. He'll make sure it's cared for and protected and I'll come back, I suppose."

"And us? He won't care if we ever see each other again."

She frowned. "No, I don't suppose he will."

"I don't want you and our child being sent away from me, Elphaba."

"Well I can't stay _here_ pregnant! People would see!"

"What if we took you back to the Vinkus? Kiamo Ko is so isolated. Only my family and maybe one servant would even see you. I'd fake an emergency and drop out of school for the time being. I could be with you."

"Fiyero, no. Don't. Finish school on time."

"You have to take a semester off. So will I. It's only fair." He insisted. "I'm not abandoning my pregnant wife and I won't have anyone take you from me."

"This is all hypothetical and in the future, remember?"

"I do."

"And my father… he won't go along with this."

"We'll find a way. I will."

Elphaba sighed. "You are overconfident." Then she laughed again. "You're trying to be Yero my hero again."

"Perhaps." He closed his eyes, felt the warmth of her in his arms and smiled. "I don't want to let go of this feeling right now, of us." Fiyero kissed her again and again. "I love you." In only a matter of minutes, his life had gone from miserable to perfect. He didn't want to let that go. But the thought that they only had hours before he left for months loomed over him.

"Fiyero, it's just the summer. Although, if you decided to stay in the dorms and meet up once in awhile, I'm sure it could be arranged. My father would actually probably be pleased - more chances for us to get pregnant."

"I couldn't. It would break my mother's heart not to see me. I'm her only son."

Elphaba nodded. "It must be nice to have parents you actually want to see."

"Oh come on, Fae, he can't be that terrible all the time, can he?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You've seen what he's like here."

"And he's never any different?"

"Maybe with Nessa." Elphaba shrugged. "You should see how he dotes on her each time she attends church. He must miss having her around dreadfully now that she's living at Shiz. But I'm glad she's living in the dorms, even if she's a pain some of the time."

"Really?"

"My father practically brainwashed her into the faith. The more time away from him she has, the more time she has to figure out that our father's version of religion isn't the most important thing in the world. She hasn't seemed to figure that out just yet, but maybe eventually. I only hope it's not too late."

"Do you hate him, Fae?"

"No. I don't. I couldn't. He's my father. I love him. I just don't like his religion and the things that it's made him do. I dislike religion in general, Fiyero. It warps people, changes them. For what? I mean, his religion told him to do this, to force us to happen. And yes, maybe it worked out so far. But what if it had been just a dream? He pushed me into a marriage, into bed with you, risked both of ours lives for a _dream_?"

"It's more than that. My parents saw it, too."

"But he didn't know that, Fiyero! And you took your choice. I understand that, no matter how I feel about it. You're not the one who forced me to do this. And this isn't the only thing my father forced on us. He insisted on traveling the country when we were young, going on missions. He dragged us to Quadling Country when the Gale Force was stationed there. It was hardly safe there. But his silly little god told him to."

"That silly little god told him about this, too."

"I don't think so, actually. If his god is all powerful like he thinks, no one else would've seen it. But your parents did. Possibly the Wizard, as well. And they don't worship the Unnamed God. If this is true, then something bigger than that is at play here."

"Whatever it is, I'm grateful to it."

"We are now," she replied softly. "But this could get very dangerous very quickly, my dear. We have to be careful."


	22. Chapter 19: Shiz, Several Months Later

_**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I've not been as active. I won't lie. The writing on this story has slowed, even though I still have ideas and thoughts. And of course, I have like 3 other story ideas I want to try. But there have been some developments in my life that mean I will be tired for a while and even after, I don't know how much time I'll have to write... I'll explain another time. It's not really a bad thing - at least not to me. I've still got a few chapters to go that I haven't even posted. I'll try to get things moving along while I still have the time..._

 **Chapter 19:** _**Shiz, Several Months Later**_

Elphaba had always been one to be eager for the summer to end each year, unlike most of her friends. Summer was much too hot, and sweat wasn't pleasant for her. Her peers could cool down with water, and that wasn't an option she had. At Shiz, much like Munchkinland, heat came with humidity, with that thick, terrible dampness that clung to her pores. Even without the weather, summer was painful enough. Her father forced her to attend all his sermons, even the ones he gave twice daily. She'd never wanted so badly to claw her eyes out.

Of course, she missed classes and learning. Listening to her father's incessant drivel day in and day out was not the kind of intellectual stimulation she needed. But she didn't just miss her schooling, she missed Fiyero.

She'd wanted to stay angry with him, but he'd made it so damned impossible. Elphaba had intended to protect herself from him, from the hopeless pining that was love and from the jeopardy they were already in. But when he'd said the words, told her he loved her… she couldn't ignore him. She'd never really known what it was to be loved, and the sweetness in his voice, the adoration in his gaze won her over. So she'd given in. Elphaba had cursed herself afterwards, but she knew there was no going back. Now all she could do was be careful.

But they hadn't been careful. They'd taken far too many risks: Dr. Dillamond's lab, the dance, letting Glinda in on their secret. There was no taking any of that back, but Elphaba resolved to be more discreet. With his confession of love, it became all the more important to her that Fiyero was safe. He was one of the only good things she'd ever truly had, and she would protect that with her life.

One of the only other good things she had was her friendship with Glinda, who came back from the summer bubbly and happy. Since she'd gotten a better handle on her powers, visits with family were a cheerful occasion again. Glinda had made a resolution never to use her powers on her family, for the sake of her own sanity. But she did still use them.

Only days into the semester, Glinda returned to their room looking oddly shaken. Without even greeting Elphaba, set her things down and sat stiffly on her bed, shaking her head. "I don't want to tell you this, Elphie," she muttered without even looking at her, "but I think I had better."

Elphaba closed her notebook immediately and joined her roommate, sitting next to her. "What happened?"

"I should never have done it. Madame Morrible warned me… although I realize now she had her own motives for that."

"Done what?"

"I had to know, Elphie."

"Glinda, you're making no sense."

"I had to know what happened to Ama Clutch, and there was only one way to find out."

Elphaba gasped. "You didn't."

"I used my powers on her. Oh, Elphie, it was awful. She's so lost." Glinda buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with a sob.

"But you saw something?" She pressed.

"Yes. I know what happened to her, and I know why." Glinda looked at Elphaba with wide, fearful eyes. "Madame Morrible didn't want us to know, Elphie. Because she did it."

"How?"

"A spell."

"Glinda, don't get me wrong. I don't trust the woman, but why would she do such a thing to Ama Clutch?"

"Because she saw everything. Ama Clutch saw what happened to Dr. Dillamond. And now, so have I." Glinda gagged. "Morrible had him tied up, and was asking him questions… questions she shouldn't think to ask." The blonde grabbed her hand. "Questions about you and Fiyero. She thought he'd brought you on as lab assistants in an effort to force the prophecy himself."

Elphaba suddenly felt ill. "She knows?"

"She knows about the prophecy, at least. Morrible asked him who he thought he was, tempting fate. But she doesn't appear to know that someone else has already forced your fates together. I don't think she knows you two are together. But she assumed he was trying to do that."

"But he was killed… because of Fiyero and me."

"Elphie, you mustn't blame yourself."

"All of this… Ama Clutch, too," Elphaba murmured. "I should've refused to work with Fiyero. I should've said it was improper and I didn't wish to work with anyone. Or I should've made him quit."

"You couldn't have known."

She shuddered slightly. "But I should've. Before that, Fiyero and I had agreed to basically ignore each other. It was the safest choice. Why did I let being a lab assistant change that?"

"Elphie…"

"Don't!" She got up. "Fiyero needs to know." But she wouldn't see him for two days. He hadn't come back until the evening before classes began, so she hadn't seen him alone yet. She thought about the way they had locked eyes across the lecture hall just that morning. How stupid! Anyone could've noticed. Elphaba clenched and unclenched her fists before collapsing onto her own bed. "If it hadn't been us, Dr. Dillamond could be alive right now, Glinda."

"You don't know that for certain. I've heard you talk about his research, how the Wizard felt about him. It's possible one of those things could've led to the same thing."

"Did the Wizard put Morrible up to this? How did she know about the premonition?"

"I don't know about the Wizard, Elphie. But as for the premonition, I think Madame Morrible had one. That's one of her powers. I never thought about it when you first asked, but after seeing what I saw, it makes sense."

"Does she know who? Does she know that it's us? Is she watching us?"

"Elphie, I didn't read Morrible. I read Ama Clutch. I don't know what else Morrible knows." Glinda paused for a moment and moved to sit next her roommate. "But I think it might be time to find out. I'll have to be careful. She knows what it looks like when I have my visions. I have to find the right time."

She nodded.

"I wouldn't act any different, though, if I were you. If you are being watched, she'd notice." Glinda put her hand on Elphaba's arm.

"She can't know we know." Nothing would change. She'd go see Fiyero, as she always had…

He kissed her hard the moment she walked through the door. "I got here early. I couldn't help it. I've wanted to be with you so badly…"

Gently, she put a finger to his lips. She looked up and found temptation in his eyes. How nice it would be to simply fall into him, let him take her to bed and make her cry out, make her forget. But she couldn't. "I need to tell you something."

"Is something wrong?"

Elphaba sighed heavily. "It's about what happened to Dr. Dillamond."

"Oh, Fae…" He lifted her chin slightly. "Please tell me you haven't been dwelling on that all summer."

"Only the past two or three days. Fiyero, Glinda saw something through Ama Clutch. He was killed because of us."

He tugged her to the bed and sat her down. "What do you mean by that?"

"Morrible thought he chose us as lab assistants on purpose. She thought he wanted to make the prophecy happen on his own. She thought he knew."

"He did."

"Not in the beginning. And he didn't choose us for that reason! We were the ones stupid enough to end up getting carried away in his lab."

"I somehow doubt Morrible knows about that or we'd both be expelled, in prison or dead." Fiyero put a hand on her shoulder. "What, exactly, did Glinda see?"

Elphaba leaned into him, shaking. "Dr. Dillamond was tied to a chair. Madame Morrible was asking him why he chose us, what he intended to do. She asked him why he wanted to interfere with fate and overthrow the Wizard. He said over and over again that he didn't know what she was talking about. He never gave us up. Then she untied him and left her stupid little TikTok servant to do the dirty work…"

Fiyero pulled her against him. "So she knows about us? That we're the ones in the premonition? We need to get out of here, go into hiding."

"Stop that! We're not going anywhere! We don't know what she knows, and until we do, we need to act like we always have. Glinda thinks that Madame Morrible has seen something, had the premonition. She doesn't know how much she saw. But she's going to find out."

"How?"

"Her powers."

"Madame Morrible knows about that, though, doesn't she?"

Elphaba nodded. "She's going to wait for the right moment. I don't know how long that will take. I begged her to do this last year, but now I worry about it. But she's certain that she wants to do this. She says there's too much at stake now."

"There is," he said. "Our lives, for one."

"I told you this was dangerous." Elphaba murmured.

"Fae, it's no more dangerous than it was before. The way I feel about you doesn't change it." Fiyero kissed her softly.

"The way we react to things, the way we act around each other… it is different, Fiyero." She clung to him, though. "When this first started, I realized it was treason, but all I ever considered was how much of my time it took from me. It never really hit me how serious this is, I don't think."

"Probably because you had no choice one way or the other. The danger in this is why my parents sat me down and let me choose." He ran his hands along her arms slowly. "I suppose because the danger is more present now, you feel it more."

"Because it got Dr. Dillamond killed."

"No. Perhaps it did, in a way, but we both know that he'd been a target for a long time."

"He died for something he didn't even do."

"I realize that. But he did know about it. And he was doing research that wasn't sanctioned."

"He didn't deserve to die!" Elphaba pushed him away.

"I wasn't saying that. I just don't want you blaming yourself for it. Dr. Dillamond was a good Goat, and a kind, intelligent creature. He didn't deserve to die for anything he did or knew."

"We have to do something! He can't have died for this and… we need to make sure he didn't die for nothing, Fiyero. We… we need to make this come true."

"Then we will," he promised her. He ran the back of his forefinger down her cheek. "We will." His other hand moved to her waist and pulled her close as he kissed her heavily.

She kissed him back, closing her eyes. Her fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt, quickly undoing each one. His hands fell to his sides as they cast the shirt to the floor. When his hands returned to her body, they went to the hook at the back of her dress, unfastening it and tugging it down until it fell at their feet. They fell back against the bed.

"I've missed you, Fae. I love you." He whispered against her neck as he moved to free her breasts from her bra, cupping them in his hands as soon as he'd succeeded. Fiyero pressed kisses to each one of them as her hands pulled his trousers off of him. He continued to kiss his way downwards and pulled the last of her clothing from her body. Pulling back for a moment, he looked at her. "Would it be terrible if I imagined you like this all summer? Sweet Oz, the real thing is so much better."

"Oh, Fiyero," she moaned. "I've missed you, too." Elphaba opened her legs for him. She didn't want his teasing or his caresses. She just wanted him. "I felt so empty," she whispered. "Fill me again."

His eyes on hers, he did just that, groaning when he was settled deep inside her and she gasped. "You feel so sweet."

She pressed her hips towards him, urging him to move within her. Her body ached at the way he stretched her. It had been months, and she supposed her body needed to adjust to accommodate him again. Elphaba clawed at his back as he began moving against her. "Please, Fiyero, please," she cried.

He usually took his time speeding up, but he was breathless within moments as he drove into her, burying himself inside her over and over as she panted and whimpered. Their lovemaking took on a frantic pace. Fiyero nuzzled his face against her neck, nibbling at the tender flesh there. It was as though he'd mapped her body, knew each buried treasure and weak point. One hand was giving him leverage above her, and his other hand had a single finger endlessly circling the peaks of her breasts.

She wrapped her legs around him and let her head fall back against the pillow, mouth open as she made wordless noises of pleasure at the depth he'd reached. Elphaba began to feel the sweet tingles of climax beginning in her core, and she begged him to move faster, pleading for him not to stop.

Always making sure to give her what she wanted, he sped his movements until she screamed his name, trembling and clenching around him, pulling him into her as his seed spilled deep into her. She clutched him helplessly in the throes of ecstasy. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her lips as she came down from her high. "I love you," he whispered again.

Elphaba smiled up at him, her breathing slowing. "I love you, too," she panted. "I love you, too."


	23. Chapter 20: Shiz, the Next Two Weeks

**Chapter 20:** _**Shiz, the Next Two Weeks**_

The threat of exposure loomed over her. Never before had she understood the seriousness of what they were doing, and never before had she actually wanted it to work this much. She wasn't sleeping well, and every time Morrible even looked her way, she was certain they were about to be caught. She tried not to look panicked, but she wasn't certain it was working. There were times she felt cornered, despite not knowing if anyone knew the truth.

"I'm going to trip and fall," Glinda said one afternoon.

"What?"

"Onto Morrible. In order to keep my powers from flaring, I have to be conscious of touching someone. If I grab onto her by accident, it won't seem odd."

"But she'll know you saw something. She'll ask what it was."

"I'll say it was something else."

"Glinda, you can't! It would have to be something you don't know about her, something she'd want kept secret. You don't know anything else," Elphaba pointed out. "Please, I want an answer, but you have to be careful. There's been enough death over this already."

The blonde collapsed onto her bed. "Ugh! I hate that you're right."

"I wouldn't hate that. If I'd let you try that, it could've gone badly."

"What does Fiyero think of all this, anyway?" Glinda asked. "You never talk about him, or how things are with you."

Elphaba didn't want to talk about him. Since they were always cooped up in that room, it was almost as though their relationship was reserved for privacy. She'd been cautioned never to speak about it, and she'd done well at that lately. "Fiyero thinks the best thing we can do is make sure the prophecy happens."

"And you really want that? A child?"

"I want justice. I want the people who hurt Dr. Dillamond to suffer."

"Elphaba, you understand you'll be a mother. This isn't just some revenge plot, it's your _child_. Maybe it doesn't feel that way now, but it will. What happens after you've had him or her? Do you just announce it to everyone and hope people follow along?"

"I… I don't know."

"Then I guess neither one of us has completely thought out a plan."

If Elphaba hadn't thought far enough ahead, she wondered if her father had. Somehow she doubted it. He probably would wait for some sort of sign from the Unnamed God to tell him it was time to reveal the child and its parentage. And in the meantime, what would she do? Graduate Shiz? Continue seeing Fiyero? She had too many questions.

"You should ask him, then, Fae." Fiyero told her. "You're right. He may have put us all in danger when he doesn't even know what the next step is. And on a more personal note, I'd like to know if and when I'll be allowed to see my own wife and child." He got up, pulling his shorts on. "In fact, I think I'd like to ask him."

"Fiyero, don't do that!" She grabbed for him, but he was already gathering up the rest of his clothes and headed towards the door. Elphaba groaned and pulled a nightdress over her head.

The door cracked open and Fiyero called out to her father, who was soon looming in the doorway. "Is there a problem?"

"Actually, there is. Would you come talk to us for a moment, Sir?" Fiyero waved her father into the room. "I had a few questions."

Frex looked unamused, but stepped into the room. Elphaba still sat on the edge of the bed, while Fiyero and her father stood looking at one another. "What is it?" Frex demanded.

"What happens once she's pregnant?" Fiyero didn't waste time and got straight to the point. "To her. To me. To the child?"

"She knows the answer to some of this. I'll pull her out of school so her pregnancy is less noticeable. Her great-great-grandfather has a very large estate that would be easy to hide her away on until the child is born."

"And me?"

"You'll go back to your life."

"She's a part of my life. The child will be, too," Fiyero insisted. "She's still my wife. I'd like to be with her during her pregnancy, as a husband should be."

"That's impossible."

"I wouldn't think so. Kiamo Ko is also quite large. She'd be safe there."

"With barbarians?" Frex scoffed.

Elphaba leapt out of bed then, knowing her father might've pushed Fiyero too far. "You know nothing about what the Vinkus is like, what these people are like, Father. You never even bothered to get to know Fiyero. How can you assume they are barbarians?"

Frex turned to Elphaba with a look of shock, as though he hadn't expected her to argue with this. "This child must be born in Munchkinland, in the presence of the Unnamed God."

"I thought you insisted that the Unnamed God was everywhere, Father."

He glared at her. "What is this about?" Frex looked from Elphaba to Fiyero. "Why are the two of you accosting me with these questions?"

Fiyero spoke. "It occurred to me that I only knew part of the plan."

"It's the only part that you have any part in."

"And her?" Fiyero put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"She'll play her part and she can be done, as well."

"Pardon me, Sir, but I don't think that's how childbearing usually works. Fathers should not abandon their wife and child. I want to see this through."

"Why?"

"I have a vested interest. I want Oz to change just as much as you do. And…" Fiyero's fingers tightened on her shoulder when he looked at her. She knew he wanted to say something about how he felt for her, but she silently urged him not to. "And it's my child, too."

"If you ever get around to having one!"

"We will. But I want answers. And I want a bigger part in this."

"She's going to Munchkinland. She will have the child. He will be protected until the time comes. That's all you need to know." Frex frowned.

"And when is the time?" Fiyero pushed.

"I will know."

Elphaba grabbed Fiyero's hand. "You got your answer, Fiyero. Please."

He seemed surprised that she was trying to stop him, and his face softened upon looking at her. "Fae, I need to - "

"No, you don't! We'll talk about it later." She was tense. He shouldn't have called her "Fae" in front of her father. Frex wouldn't like it if he knew they'd come to care for one another.

Frex's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing about the name. "Shall I leave you two?"

She clutched Fiyero's hand as tightly as she dared. "Yes, Father. I apologize."

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Fiyero turned to her in a whisper. "What in Oz was that?"

"Arguing with him about this will do us no good now. He does have a point, Fiyero. I'm not even pregnant yet. And we figured one thing out: he doesn't have the answers, either. You can't fight with him about what's going to happen, Fiyero. My father is a stubborn man. Unless you give him a good enough reason, he's not changing his mind." Elphaba walked a step away from him, hugging herself. "And don't call me that in front of him. Do you honestly think he'd approve of the way we feel?"

Fiyero laughed harshly at that. "Probably not."

"Then don't give him reason to suspect it."

"Fine. But what am I supposed to do? I don't want you locked away for months. I don't want to never see our child. I don't want these little weekends to end just because he's gotten what he wants. How do I change that?"

"I don't know! You think I want it? I'm just accustomed to the fact that my father doesn't budge on things."

"I'll make him."

"Oh, please! I've lived with him my whole life. You can't."

"I can try."

"How?"

"I'll figure it out. Just… promise me something, Fae." He took both her hands in his. "You'll tell me the moment you're pregnant, before you tell him."

"You didn't have to ask. I'm going to avoid telling him for as long as possible. I worry the moment he finds out, he'll pull me from school. But I can hide it for a time without suspicion. As soon as it gets risky, he'll know."

"But I want to know immediately."

"Then you will. As long as you promise not to take me out of school," she laughed.

"I would never think of it!" He smiled back. "You're happy here. And all I want is to make you happy."

"You are such a romantic!" She dropped his hands gently. "How can you be this way when the world out there is so hopeless?"

He wrapped both hands around her waist. "I have to hope, Fae. It's all we've got."

She leaned back into him, closing her eyes as his scent overwhelmed her and he led her back to bed. Elphaba would always be cynical and certain of her own demise, but it didn't mean she didn't enjoy a brief respite from the doom and gloom of the rest of the world. And he always gave her that respite.

She was wandering the campus with Nanny and Nessa several afternoons later when they came across a bird (or Bird) fallen from the nest. Despite Nanny's protestations that it was unsanitary and the bird could be diseased, Elphaba bent to pick up the bird and carefully put it back home. Before she had even touched the poor thing, she saw how broken one of its little wings was and reached gently to touch the other side. But the moment she did, the little bird stretched its wings - suddenly unbroken - and flew away.

Nanny shrugged. "Serves you right." She hadn't seen how injured the bird was.

It wasn't possible. That wing was split almost in two. How had it healed so suddenly? Had she imagined the injury? But her fingertips had buzzed, almost hummed with energy as she'd brushed the feathers. What was happening to her?

Without a logical explanation, she forgot about it for a time. Until that awful day in advanced life sciences.

"We'll be dissecting cat corpses," Dr. Nikkidik announced on one of their weekly lab trips. The girls went on one day of the week and the boys on another. The student labs weren't large enough to accommodate the whole class at once.

Elphaba gasped, and immediately raised her hand. "Did they die of natural causes?"

"What does it matter?" The man snapped. "If you would please set the following tools out at your stations…"

"It matters because this is cruel," Elphaba insisted.

"If you have a problem with my lesson, Miss Thropp, you can take your qualms to Madame Morrible, who approved highly of this experiment, I assure you." He went on again. "The tools you will need are a scalpel, a set of thin tweezers, the…"

Elphaba pulled the tools out as she was told, feeling her mind begin to numb - the only way she could deal with this disgusting task. Yes, Dr. Dillamond had once or twice brought in deceased animals or Animals, but she knew for a fact they had died naturally or of illnesses. But with Dr. Nikkidik, she didn't trust that.

The corpses were on a cart that the man wheeled around to each station. They were in large trays. She reached for hers, grimacing. Elphaba had never been squeamish, but the questionable nature behind this assignment made her queasy. Taking the edges of the tray, she placed it in front of her. It was an orange tabby, and it looked so peaceful, like it was sleeping. It was almost as though she could reach out and pet it's still soft fur.

The cat sprang up, mewling. Elphaba almost fell out of her chair in shock. She yelped as the cat nuzzled against her hand with its cheeks. The entire class of girls turned to look at her, and Dr. Nikkidik turned around. "Oh, dear. I suppose this one didn't get the right dose…"

Horrified by the implication of Dr. Nikkidik's statement, and alarmed by the sudden resurrection of the cat, Elphaba leapt out of her chair. "I think I'm going to be sick." She grabbed her bag and fled into the hall, not stopping until she collapsed in the hallways of Crage Hall. It was only then she noticed that the cat had somehow followed her.

Catching her breath, she pet it for a moment, absentmindedly. It purred and rubbed against her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest. The little orange cat continued to pur.

"Elphie!" Glinda must've followed her. She was not as breathless as Elphaba, but clearly rushed. "I saw…"

Elphaba drew the cat protectively into her arms. "I don't know what happened."

"I think I do. Elphie, that cat should not be awake. Even if Dr. Nikkidik was right, whatever they gave them would've made them sleepy or ill, even if it wasn't the right amount to kill them."

She pressed her face into the cat's fur for a moment. "What he did… it's sick."

"Yes, yes, I know. But Elphie… I think… I think you just healed that cat by touch." Glinda sat down next to her. "Perhaps this is your latent power."

She swallowed hard. "No. It's just a weird coincidence, like the bird…"

"The bird?"

"Forget it!" Elphaba shook her head feverishly. How could she have power? She hated the idea of magic, the idea of anything unseen and unproven, partly because those same unproven things had governed her life for far too long. "I'm not…"

"Oh, Elphie, you're as much a witch as I am."

 **Author's Note: I think at least one of you figured out why I'm not going to be posting much. Anyway, Elphaba's powers have sprung up now for a reason. You'll see next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 21: Shiz, the Next Month

**Chapter 21:** _**Shiz, the Next Month**_

They had a code. He and Elphaba had thought it up the prior year after they'd been caught by Dr. Dillamond, in case something happened and they needed to see each other immediately. There was a meeting place they had in mind, too - an old abandoned maintenance shed that Elphaba hid in sometimes to be alone. Fiyero had almost forgotten it when a note appeared under his door.

He hadn't heard whoever it was come by. Quickly, he flung the door open, but the hall was empty. The note could've been sitting there for a number of minutes while he had been flipping through his maths notes. Seeing that his name was on it, he opened it quickly.

"Be a hero."

He ran out of the room so quick he almost forgot to lock the door behind him. Realizing as he got outside that he was in public, he attempted to look calm and unhurried as he strode towards the shed. When he got there, he was surprised to find two figures sitting in the dark.

"Glinda?"

"She saw something, Fiyero. And you need to hear about it. Now." Elphaba's voice was low, but still had an urgent air. She was sitting in the corner, Glinda beside her.

He sat opposite her, since there really wasn't anywhere else to sit. They were in close quarters. "What is it?"

"I know what Madame Morrible saw," Glinda said quietly. "The day of the premonition." She cleared her throat. "She saw your child. She did not see you. She didn't know when it was supposed to happen. But she does know it will be, in her words, 'A child of East and West,' and would bring Oz together to defeat the Wizard."

"So she didn't know _when_?" Fiyero reached over and placed a hand on Elphaba's knee.

"No. She knew it was of East and West. And she doesn't know enough to know for sure that it's the two of you, either. She just knew that the parents would be important people. That doesn't have to mean Eminences or Princes."

He felt so relieved he wanted to kiss Elphaba, but figured she might not like that. "Thank Oz for that much, at least."

"She told the Wizard, and that is how the law came about - just like Dr. Dillamond thought," Elphaba told him. "Right, Glinda?"

"Right. And while I know she's suspicious of you two, it didn't feel as though she thought anything was actually happening. But she is watching you."

Fiyero swallowed hard. "Maybe… maybe we should try to avoid getting pregnant at Shiz."

"And then what, Fiyero?" Elphaba's voice got higher, and she sounded strained. "I don't know what the plan is, but I'm pretty sure if we don't get this done, they can't exactly send us to see each other all the time once we've graduated. It has to happen. We can't… we can't stop it now." She looked at him, and he finally saw fear in her eyes. Not just fear, but her eyes were welling with uncharacteristic tears, too.

At that moment, Glinda reached out and grabbed Elphaba. "Something is wrong." He'd never seen Glinda use her powers before. She froze for a brief moment, blinked and then cocked her head. "Tell him," Glinda said softly. "You've been wanting to."

"He was supposed to be the first one to know," Elphaba snapped, yanking her arm away from Glinda. "And now you've ruined that."

"What is she talking about?" Fiyero asked Elphaba.

"I think… I think I'm pregnant."

He had expected this, wanted it even. And yet still he was shocked. "How long?"

"Not very. I'm… things aren't happening that should be happening. I haven't been sick or anything, yet, but given how late my cycle is and I just have this feeling. Maybe six to eight weeks?"

Glinda shifted. "I should let you two talk." She stood and peered out the small window before leaving. "I'll see you soon."

Fiyero took Glinda's place beside Elphaba and ran his fingers through her hair. "You're pregnant," he whispered, still in awe.

"It looks like it," she replied softly. "There are about two months left in this semester. I can certainly hide it that long. But I don't know about the spring semester."

"We'll tell your father closer to the winter holidays, then." His fingers trailed down her cheeks, over her neck, her breasts and to her belly. "You're afraid," he stated.

"Not for me, but for you, and for… for the baby, I suppose." Elphaba let out a sad laugh. "That sounds so silly of me."

He kissed her briefly. "It's not silly, Fae. We're having a child."

"I suddenly feel far too young for this. We're not even out of University." Elphaba bit her lip. "I don't know how I feel, honestly. I'm happy, but I'm scared and I'm lost."

"That's understandable. The situation isn't the most desirable, but we've wanted it, have we not? This is the first step in changing things. The first step to make it so we can be together, so that Animals can be treated fairly, so that Oz is a better place." He tried to sound convincing, but he knew there were powerful forces against them. And none of the visions had ever said how he or Elphaba would fare in the upcoming chaos, only their child - a son, supposedly.

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "I suppose it is."

"I want you in the Vinkus to have this child, Fae."

"I don't think that's up to either of us."

"We'll talk to your father. I think I know how I can handle it." He didn't like what he was going to do, but he'd do it for her. "But I want to make certain you are fine with being in the Vinkus. I'll drop out for a semester…"

"No, you won't. Fiyero, if Madame Morrible suspects that we're the couple in the prophecy, that would surely attract too much attention. I have no problem going to the Vinkus, so long as you can promise me no one will know. But you can't leave Shiz."

"My parents are good people," he said softly. "They'll take good care of you. I don't want you alone for this, though."

"I won't be," she promised. "I'm due over the summer, anyway, according to my math. You'll be there."

"It's so isolated out there that no one will have a clue you're there. In fact… my parents could raise the child without notice until you've finished Shiz and…"

"And what? This is over? I don't think it'll be that easy. I also doubt my father is going to allow heathens to raise the future savior, as he sees it." Elphaba leaned a head on his shoulder. "This is more complicated than I had estimated, Fiyero."

"If the child has even a hint of dark skin, he would raise far too much attention in Munchkinland, though."

"That's true. But we have no idea what the child is going to look like. I certainly hope he's not green. That would make things a bit difficult to conceal."

"We'll figure this out. I'll talk with your father when the time comes."

"It didn't work out well last time," she pointed out.

"I know that, but I've thought of something that might sway him. So it's settled, at least with us, you'll spend spring and summer at Kiamo Ko? You'll be terribly isolated, but I'm guessing you'd be isolated no matter what to hide the pregnancy. At least you'll have my parents to talk to instead of your father."

"What are your parents like?" She asked suddenly.

"They're loving and kind. They will be overjoyed when they find out you're pregnant, and not just because of the prophecy of the Clock of the Time Dragon. They'll just be excited to have a grandchild." He nudged her forehead with his nose. "Would it be right with you if I let them know? Or would you rather I wait until we tell your father?"

"You have a way of telling them that you're certain won't be intercepted?"

"I do." Most of Oz relied on the traditional mail, but in the Vinkus messages were often carried by bird. For the sake of propriety, letters from his family arrived mostly by mail, but he knew how to find a messenger bird if necessary. He imagined how excited his mother would be, specifically.

And then it hit him. He was going to be a _father_. There were days when he still barely felt like an adult or a husband, and now they were having a child. His heart swelled with pride, but at the same time he felt inexperienced and childish. Fiyero had finally adjusted to his relationship with Elphaba, become comfortable with it, and they were adding a baby into the mix. How would this change things?

He imagined what Elphaba would look like when she began to show, and how she would look holding their child in her arms. But even as he thought it, he shook his head. Their time with this child would be scarce, at least until Shiz was through. And how were they to continue this after they had graduated? He couldn't very well hide both her and the child away at Kiamo Ko - she'd get stir-crazy and a child needed a life.

What he wouldn't give to live a normal life with them. He imagined walking the grounds of Kiamo Ko, hand-in-hand with Elphaba, their little boy running ahead of them playing and laughing. That would never be, though, would it? There were too many threats. He didn't imagine there would be a time where they'd be allowed to be normal. They were the future parents of the boy who was supposed to save all of Oz, not a pair of happy newlyweds.

"I'll protect you. Both of you," he assured her.

"Don't start with that," she sighed. Elphaba reached over and took his hand.

"Fine, fine. What can I do to help you, then? I may not live beside you, but I want to make this as easy on you as I can. I'll wait on you hand and foot."

"Please don't," Elphaba laughed. "I'm fine at the moment, Fiyero. Stop fretting."

"I'm sorry, this is just… goodness, I'm nervous, Fae."

"I am, too! But we can't be, Fiyero. You can't act like anything is going on. Neither can I. If I start to get sick, I can't even act like it."

"Maybe you should drop out now…"

"Absolutely not! I'm going to make it through this semester, no matter how I feel."

Only a week later, however, she was lying miserable on the floor of the inn near a small bucket, him beside her. "Fae, let me do something."

"Do what? Do you have a magic spell to stop the nausea? Because if you've been holding out, I might kill you."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "I meant something like hold your hair back or rub your back, my love."

She shot him a glare. "I will not be pampered." Elphaba clutched her stomach and turned away for a moment, retching.

He ran his hands along the small of her back, watching her body convulse with each heave. How odd that only hours ago, her body had been open before him, convulsing with a very different sort of sensation as she had whimpered his name. "It's not being pampered; it's being loved."

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "I think it's passed, now."

"Has it been happening all week?"

She nodded. "I've been hiding it from Nanny."

"How?"

"Glinda will start randomly chanting spells so she can't hear the retching, or will claim that she's 'indisposed,' if Nanny knocks while I'm ill. You know, my love, it's funny. I couldn't stand her when the previous year began, and now I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Kind of like us?"

"Not quite," she grinned. "I always liked you. I just didn't like the situation."

"There was some time last year where you didn't like me," he reminded her.

"I liked you, I just didn't want to admit it." She straightened up a little, moving to stand.

He leapt up and took her hand. "Back to bed?"

"Not for what _you_ want."

"I never even said that. How dare you think such a thing?" He raised his eyebrows playfully. "I hardly ever even think about such indelicate things."

"So when we first got in here and you told me in that deep voice that you'd been thinking about making love to me for days, you were lying?" Elphaba dropped his hand and walked over the bed, plopping down on it.

"You got me." He smiled at her. "When I can look forward to you every weekend, how am I supposed to think of anything else?" Fiyero clambered onto the bed next to her. "But seriously, Fae, I wasn't even going to suggest it. You were just sick." He moved himself behind her and began to massage her shoulders, her back. "Have you had any other symptoms?"

"Symptoms? You're talking like I have an illness, Fiyero. There's a human being growing inside me." But she relaxed into him.

"Our human being, that we created," he told her.

"I'm well aware, you silly man." Elphaba turned for a moment and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you. You deserve to be a real father, not… not whatever is going to happen here."

"One day, my sweet Fae. We'll make that happen."

"You're a hopeless optimist, aren't you?"

"Maybe." He wasn't. Fiyero was dreading everything to come, and the fact that much of it was unknown only made it worse. And usually he didn't have a problem sharing his concerns with Elphaba, but he didn't want to burden her. The stress of being pregnant and hiding it was enough for her to deal with. He pressed his face into her hair for a moment, breathing her in. How long did they have like this?

"Sooner or later, we're going to have to tell my father."

"I vote later."

"And you have a plan?"

Fiyero loved that she never asked what his plan was. "I'll handle him. But Elphaba, I might need to say things…"

"Say whatever you need. I… I don't want to do this without you. I don't want this to be the end of us, Fiyero. And if he has this his way, it will be. Maybe I could've accepted that at the beginning, but I can't now."

"You won't have to," he said softly, "I promise."


	25. Chapter 22: Shiz, A Month Later

**AN: I have been absent for some time and may continue to be. My daughter, Annibelle, was born earlier this month. School is about to start up again, too. Being a working mom who works more than 40 hours a week is not going to leave a lot of time for writing, but I will try. I feel like I'll now be able to write pregnancy better...**

 **Chapter 22: Shiz, A Month Later**

She was in absolute torment, but she kept a smile plastered on her face. Elphaba swallowed hard, trying to will the contents of her stomach to stay put. She was in the dining hall eating breakfast with Nanny and Nessa before class. Her eyes continued to dart towards the hall where the bathroom was. If she just excused herself politely and moved quickly…

"Fabala? I asked if you had any thoughts about Father's sermon this past week. I thought he made some very good points, but apparently there have been some complaints." Nessa was staring at her, the usual sanctimonious look on her face.

"Nessa, I was half asleep!" She snapped.

Nanny's head shot up from the paper she'd been reading as Nessa cringed. "Elphaba!"

Instantly, she regretted it. She could never remember a time she'd been anything but patient and loving with her sister. "I'm so sorry, Nessie. I'm not feeling well." And she couldn't hold back anymore. Elphaba leapt out of her chair and ran for the bathroom. She was only glad her sister and Nanny couldn't follow her in without a hassle.

After a few minutes, she recovered enough to head back out to the dining hall, and took a deep breath, readying herself for whatever conversation was about to ensue.

"I think perhaps you should return to your dorm for the day and not attend classes." Nanny said staunchly as Elphaba sat back down.

She was actually over the nausea, but she realized that would be far too convenient. Elphaba didn't want to alert Nanny to her actual condition. Though she hadn't missed a day of class since she had started, she nodded. "Perhaps so."

"Why don't you head on back, dear, and I'll bring you some crackers or something?" Nanny urged.

"Right." She dragged herself back to her dorm, feeling dejected. As she wandered back towards her dorm, she walked past Fiyero.

There was a question in his eyes. They had the same class this morning. He must be wondering why she wasn't going. But he knew better than to ask. She simply shot him a reassuring look and continued walking.

Glinda was still preparing for class when she walked in. "I thought you were going straight to class from the dining hall?"

"I got sick," she muttered.

"And?"

"And Nanny put me on rest. I thought it best not to argue." Elphaba flopped her body onto her bed. "So now I get to miss class."

"Lucky."

"That is not how I would phrase it." At least the fall holidays were the coming week. She'd be free from the watchful of eyes of everyone, alone with Fiyero. "If you see Fiyero or Boq, would you ask them to take notes for me, please?"

"Of course, Elphie." Glinda grabbed her schoolbag and turned to her. "Be careful. You wouldn't want Nanny to think anything more is going on. And not just Nanny. If Morrible even suspected that you might be… Oh, Elphie, maybe you should leave now. I know you want to finish out the semester, but you could be taking a huge risk."

"I can make it another month, Glinda." Elphaba sighed. "The fall holidays are next week. After that, only two and a half more weeks."

"If you say so."

She was badly ill every morning that week, but Nanny only noticed once. The old woman had merely rolled her eyes and muttered how sensitive stomachs seemed to ruin in the family. Nanny had made a comment about how Elphaba was just like her mother. Elphaba felt exhausted but relieved by the time the fall holidays came.

Fiyero drew her into his arms as soon as they were alone. "A whole week with my beautiful, pregnant wife." He kissed her lips softly.

At once, her exhaustion waned and she was on fire at his touch. "What'll we do with all that time?" She asked playfully, moving towards the bed.

"I can think of something." Fiyero grinned, following her.

They were thus occupied when her father burst in several minutes later. "You are - " He took in the sight before him. "Oh, for the love of the Unnamed God!"

Elphaba pushed herself up on her elbows, eyes wide. She folded her arms across her chest, covering her breasts. At the same time, Fiyero popped up from between her legs, wiping his mouth hastily. He still wore his shorts. Meanwhile, she shut her legs. "What in Oz? Father! You have no right to barge in like this."

"Sir, I thought…" Fiyero looked at her father guiltily. Absentmindedly, she wondered if his words tasted like her.

"You two shouldn't be doing this when…" Her father was still flustered, and shook his head. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

She exchanged a glance with Fiyero before saying, "Yes."

"How far along?"

Elphaba swallowed hard. "Three months or so."

"And you never informed me?"

"I'm finishing out the semester, Father," she said, trying to sound firm. Beside her, Fiyero handed her a nightdress from the bag she'd dropped beside the bed.

"Did he know?" Frex gestured to Fiyero.

"Yes."

Fiyero stood, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She's coming to Kiamo Ko for the winter holidays and staying there until she's had the child."

"Your work is done," Frex snapped.

"No. It's not. If you want the world to unite behind that child, I have to claim him. I won't. I'll say I've never been with her."

"You wouldn't dare."

"He would. And I'd deny it was his, too," Elphaba added. She realized what he was doing. It was the only thing that would work. "I'd say I got drunk and slept with some random boy from school - some random _Munchkin_ boy."

Her father's eyes narrowed at her. "You too, Elphaba? Really?"

"Yes, really. I'll feel safer in the Vinkus. It's more isolated there. I'll be careful and stay hidden just like you want, Father."

"And you?" Frex raised his eyebrows at Fiyero. "You're going to quit school, too? So you and my daughter can continue your little escapades without me getting in the way?"

"I won't, actually. It would gather a lot of attention. She's not due until summer. My parents will take good care of her. And our little _escapades_ are what married couples do."

"When they're trying to get pregnant! She's already pregnant."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "This is why Mother couldn't stay monogamous."

Frex's eyes lit with anger. "You will never speak of your mother this way."

She took a deep breath, knowing that arguing with her father wouldn't help their cause. "I feel more comfortable in the Vinkus."

"You've never even been there!"

"I'd like to, though."

"Sir, this is beside the point. She's going. And we're waiting until after final exams. She's hid it this long. She can continue to do so."

Frex gaped at them.

"I promise she'll be safe, along with the baby." Fiyero pulled Elphaba close by the waist. "I would do anything to make certain neither of them are hurt."

Frex cocked his head at them. "You've fallen in love with my daughter?"

"I'm married to her."

"Not for love."

"Was that against the rules?" Elphaba snapped. "And why does it matter? You're getting what you wanted. Maybe this isn't the way you wanted it, but you got it." She looked toward Fiyero for a moment. "And we're doing this our way."

"How do you even expect to get there?"

"The same way he does." She shrugged. "He jumps on a cargo train. No one will even know I'm there."

"And what happens to the child when it's born? You can't think I'll let it be born into a home that doesn't worship the Unnamed God? The child needs to be baptized, to learn his true purpose!"

"You'll do what we ask or, as far as the rest of the world knows, this child won't have a father." Fiyero snarled. "I promise this child will fulfill his destiny. But he can only do that if she comes to the Vinkus with me."

"You will regret manipulating me," Frex threatened.

But Elphaba knew that meant he realized he was trapped. "I don't think so."

"And after the baby is born, when Elphaba comes back, we'll still be visiting on weekends," Fiyero added. "She's my wife. I'm not going to stop seeing her."

Elphaba pressed her hand against Fiyero's chest, looking up at him. "Yes, you're right."

"That's ridiculous. The two of you have no reason to be engaging in those sort of activities when you've had your child. There was no vision of a second child…"

"Contrary to what you may think, Father, people don't just stop being affectionate because they've had children."

"You wanton harlot!" Her father snarled.

"Because I'm sleeping with the man I married?" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You're the one who locked us up week after week demanding we have constant sex."

Frex was practically shaking with anger. "For a _purpose_." His words came out stiff and short.

Elphaba looked towards Fiyero, who looked horrified and frustrated. Still, he stared straight at her father. "Why are we even having this discussion? It doesn't affect you. I can pay for the inn. All you'll have to do is make certain she is signed out with your approval. It would look suspicious if you suddenly stopped taking her out of the dormitories so often."

Frex walked the floor for a moment. "Perhaps."

"Then it's done."

"I'm not so certain. She can go to the Vinkus with you and continue this little sinful game of yours, but I will not agree to let my grandchild be raised in that place."

Elphaba knew when to back down. The next six months were settled. They would deal with the raising of the child later. "We will come up with an arrangement we can all agree upon, then."

The next month was a little easier. Her constant illness began to fade, though she still felt constantly bloated and worried that she might begin to show. Both Fiyero and Glinda assured her consistently that she was not, but her stomach felt… harder, somehow. Like she could no longer suck in and see her ribs. It was as though a hard mass had taken root in her belly. How could something so small make such a difference?

Her energy also seemed to return to her. In fact, she struggled to sleep. She didn't mind this, however, since she could focus on her studies better. She needed to make certain her grades were just as high as they had been the prior terms. Pregnancy would not slow her down. Now that Nanny knew, however, she hovered over her constantly spouting advice.

"You need to go to sleep, dearie. Your body needs proper rest to make sure the baby develops."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "My body knows what it needs, and I'm not tired." She continued flipping through her histories book. "And Glinda's still awake and working." She gestured to her roommate.

"Glinda's not pregnant."

"I should hope not! That would be some feat. Immaculate conception!" Glinda remarked, giving Elphaba a sly smile.

"You have an hour and if you're not asleep when I come back in here, there will be Kumbrica to pay!" Nanny stomped out.

Glinda closed her notebook. "Elphie, it's not going to be the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Without you here. I mean, I know Nessa and Nanny will be here, and Morrible promised not to let anyone else room in here since it would be 'cruel to do that to a young woman only hoping to help a sick family member,' but it's going to be… miserable."

"Oh, don't get dramatic," Elphaba scoffed.

"I mean it. You're my best friend. You're leaving. When you come back, it'll be… goodness, more than half a year from now! You'll have had a baby! And I won't even know anything about the baby until you come back. How do I even know if you're in good health?"

"Fiyero will know if anything is wrong. His parents will contact him. He will tell you." But Elphaba knew what Glinda meant. She knew she'd feel obscenely isolated. And she knew the Vinkuns practiced a more… holistic form of medicine than what she might be used to. Still, she'd be safer there than Shiz. "But I'll miss you, too."

Glinda got up and hugged her tightly. "You take care of yourself and that baby! And… and you come back here!"

She smiled. "I will. I promise."

And so she found herself on a freight train headed towards the Vinkus. There was no heating, and it was winter, but she was not cold. Fiyero, of course, was.

"How can you sit there without your coat on?"

"I feel warm."

"Is that normal? Should I be worried you have a fever?"

"If I have a fever, I've had a constant fever since I got pregnant. I think if it were a fever, it would have broken by now. I think I just run hot right now." She shrugged. "It's too bad it's too cold… the motion of the train might add to the fun of lovemaking…"

"I thought it would make you sick."

"That went away."

"Hm."

"Anyway, I guess we'll just wait until we get to Kiamo Ko."

Fiyero was already unzipping his trousers. "I guess I could brave the cold for a bit, so long as you keep me warm…"

She grinned. "Gladly."


End file.
